AMOR A SUBASTA
by Tamel
Summary: Nunca se imaginó Darién que al participar en una subasta, este terminara siendo comprado por la princesa de hielo Serena Tsukino... Darién comenzará a tentarla y a averiguar si realmente esta mujer está hecha de hielo...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

DARIÉN Chiba permanecía detrás del escenario im provisado del Hotel Paradise con gesto desafiante, a la espera de que lo adquiriera la mejor postora. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y se estiró la solapa del esmoquin. No podía ver a la multitud que se agolpaba en el salón de baile, pero podía escuchar las risas, los susu rros y los pasos de las mujeres. Jedite Haskell había dicho que eran la créme de la créme de Los Ángeles.

La voz lenta y empalagosa del subastador se oía por los altavoces.

-¿Quién ofrece algo? Señoritas, vamos, no sean tími das, no se repriman. Ganen al hombre de sus sueños para el fin de semana.

¿Tímidas? Por lo que Darién había escuchado durante la última hora, las mujeres reunidas en el salón eran tan tímidas y delicadas como un búfalo macho en celo. Se rieron, gritaron y vitorearon hasta que el martillo cayó y después aplaudieron y silbaron de tal manera que Darién pensó que la policía entraría para hacer una redada. Des pués, empezaron otra vez, cuando la siguiente víctima salió al escenario.

Muchos de los participantes salían riendo y lanzando besos a las chicas.

-Vamos, que es algo benéfico -le había dicho un tipo a Darién al ver su gesto de preocupación.

Quizá él hubiera ido voluntariamente, pero Darién no. Y la mala suerte hizo que fuera el último en salir.

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer?

-¡Vendido! -gritó triunfal el subastador y el sonido del martillo quedó ahogado por los gritos y los aplausos.

-Uno menos -murmuró una voz y Darién se volvió hacia un tipo delgado y rubio que estaba a su lado mien tras se le movía la nuez al ajustarse la corbata-. Preferi ría tirarme a un pozo.

-Tú lo has dicho -comentó Darién.

-Ahora, caballeros, relájense, salgan ahí fuera y di viértanse -animó Setsuna Jeffers.

-¿Divertirnos? -preguntó el tipo.

-Sí, a divertirse -repitió Setsuna empujándolo amable mente para que saliera al escenario.

El clamor del público puso nervioso a Darién.

-¿Lo oyes? -preguntó Setsuna sonriendo.

-Sí, parecen una manada de hienas siguiendo un ras tro de sangre -contestó Darién intentando sonreír.

-Has acertado -rió Setsuna. Retrocedió un paso y miró a Darién de arriba abajo-. Seiyaño, se van a volver locas cuando te vean. No me digas que un bombón como tú está nervioso.

-No -mintió Darién-. ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso por salir a un escenario para que me subasten frente a un millón de mujeres gritando?

-Es por una buena causa -dijo mientras se marcha ba-. Y te van a comprar en un segundo.

Eso era lo que se llevaba diciendo toda la noche, eso y que era un abogado de treinta y dos años cuerdo, nor mal y sano. Cierto que estaba soltero, pero le gustaba elegir él mismo a las mujeres. El único problema era que le costaba hacerlas entender que todo lo bueno acababa. Las relaciones sentimentales no estaban hechas para du rar siempre. Un mal matrimonio y un divorcio aún peor le habían enseñado lo que no había aprendido en su in fancia.

No estaba en contra de que las mujeres lo sedujeran. Le gustaba que fueran un poco agresivas, fuera y dentro de la cama, le parecía erótico. Pero una cosa era que una mujer ligara con un hombre al que había visto en una fiesta y otra que pujara por él como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Lo habían engañado unos meses atrás en una reunión con sus socios Sullivan, Cohén y Vittali. Ojalá se hubiera dado cuenta de que Jedite Sullivan le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

-Chiba, el otro día estuve hablando de ti con unos ti pos de Hannan y Murphy -había dicho Jedite distraída mente mientras comía un sándwich.

-¿Te dijeron lo mucho que les gustaría que me con virtiera en su socio? -había contestado sonriendo.

-Estuvimos hablando de la subasta benéfica anual, ya sabes. Solteros por Dineros.

-¿Sigue existiendo?

-Sí. Creen que el chico nuevo que han contratado va a conseguir la mayor puja de todos los tiempos.

-No puede ser-había protestado otro de los socios.

-Están haciendo apuestas de que lo conseguirá, John. Creen que nadie podrá con él. Considerando su historial.

-¿Qué historial? Ese tipo habla de más. Cuando un hombre habla tanto de sus aventuras me hace dudar. Nin gún hombre tiene tanto tiempo ni tanta energía. Excepto nuestro amigo Darién.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero Darién nunca habla. Nunca deja que sepamos lo que hace, con quién ni con qué fre cuencia.

-Soy un hombre de honor -respondió sonriendo-. Nunca hablo de mis conquistas. Y eso os mata, ¿a que sí?

-Pero todos sabemos el éxito que tienes. Hablar de tu última conquista es un clásico en la sala de la comida de las secretarias. Las vemos salir de un taxi frente a la ofi cina. Y luego observamos cómo salen los ramos de rosas de la floristería de al lado, cuando decides que es el mo mento de plantar a una chica.

-Por favor, yo nunca enviaría rosas, todo el mundo lo hace -intervino Darién.

-¿Entonces qué envías?

-Las que me parezcan adecuadas para cada mujer en particular. Y algo pequeño, pero bonito, con una nota que diga...

-«Gracias, pero no» -había sugerido Sullivan y todos rieron.

-El caso es que les dije a los de Hannan y Murphy que podían presumir de que su hombre conseguiría la puja más alta teniendo en cuenta que nuestro hombre ni siquiera participaba en la subasta.

-Ni participaba ni va a participar -había asegurado Darién.

-Ya lo sé, todos lo sabemos, ¿no es así chicos?

-¿Y qué dijeron ellos?

-Nos retaron. Dijeron que deberíamos presentar a nuestro hombre, Darién -respondió Jedite.

Unos gruñeron y los otros rieron. El viejo Sullivan entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la mesa para apoyarse en ella.

-Ni hablar -rechazó Darién rápidamente.

-De esa forma veríamos quién gana de verdad. El bu fete que pierda tiene que invitar al otro a jugar al golf en Pebble Beach un fin de semana.

-Genial -dijo otro y después todos gritaron.

-Esperad un momento -había empezado a decir Darién, pero Sullivan ya le estaba sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa y le aseguró a Darién que todos sabían que mantendría el pabellón bien alto y les haría sentirse orgullosos de ser socios de Sullivan, Cohén y Vittali.

Estaba atrapado. Había sido una conspiración. No ha bía tenido otra elección, si es que no quería oírles quejar se el resto de su vida. Así que allí estaba él, como una oveja yendo hacia el matadero. Y si pujaban por menos de cinco mil dólares, que era lo que habían dado por el tipo de Hannan y Murphy. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No tuve otra opción -le había dicho a su hermano pequeño por teléfono-. De todos modos, es para una buena causa. Todo el dinero es para hospitales infanti les.

-Claro -había dicho Endimión-, Eres como un toro que va a ser subastado a unas vaquillas.

-La subasta está totalmente justificada -había res pondido Darién con frialdad y había colgado el auricular. Más tarde había vuelto a llamarlo y, antes de que pudiera hablar, le dijo que no debería haber esperado compren sión por parte de los de su sangre.

-Tienes razón, hermano -había replicado Endimión y se rio hasta que Darién se rio también y le contó lo terrible que sería.

Todos los socios antiguos y los asociados estaban en la subasta. Los administrativos y secretarias estaban es perando junto al teléfono para saber cómo lo hacía su candidato, porque el asunto había cobrado vida propia con apuestas paralelas, quinielas...

Si no conseguía una suma alta, nunca se lo perdona ría. Y era imposible saber qué pasaría en cuanto pusiera un pie en el escenario y su destino en manos del subasta dor y de aquellas mujeres salvajes disfrazadas de ciu dadanas respetables. ¿Por qué no lo había arreglado an tes? Tenía que haberle comprado una entrada a Sally. A Sally no, acababa de enviarle un ramo de violetas y un frasco de Chanel. Entonces, Bethany. Podía haberle rega lado una entrada para que pujara por él por más dinero que el tipo de Hannan y Murphy y se lo habría devuelto con intereses.

¿Aunque qué gracia tenía una apuesta si había que hacer trampa para ganar?

-Eres el próximo, vaquero -informó Setsuna.

-Genial. Cuanto antes pase esto, mejor.

-¿Quieres que eche un vistazo al salón y te diga quién no ha comprado a nadie y parece dispuesta a pagar un precio razonable por ti?

-Eso no tiene importancia -respondió con dignidad.

-Quítate y déjame mirar.

-¿Mirar qué?

-Hay una rendija por ahí... ¡Eso es! -exclamó Setsuna poniéndose a su lado para mirar por el agujero de la pa red-. Hay algunas chicas muy guapas y otras que no es tán mal. Hay una chica en el centro que probablemente tiene una gran personalidad.

-Seguro que sí -dijo Darién.

-Y estoy seguro de que la mujer con la boa de plu mas y la diadema de diamantes falsos de la mesa de la derecha te fascinaría.

-¿Tan mal está la cosa?

-Acaba de entrar una rubia de ojos azules. ¡Y con solo verla ya la odio! Tiene un pelo, una cara y cuerpo preciosos. Recuerda esto, vaquero. Una mujer con ese aspecto probablemente tenga la inteligencia de una pata ta.

-El que dijo que las mujeres eran el sexo débil no sa bía de qué estaba hablando.

-Es la verdad. Hazte un favor, vaquero. Sal ahí fuera y actúa para ellas, para las guapas, y si te sientes genero so, para la de la gran personalidad, pero olvida a la prin cesa de hielo.

Darién sonrió. Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad comprendió que todas sus preocupaciones eran una ton tería.

-Le ofrezco mi más sincera gratitud. Al infierno con Pebble Beach y mi reputación -aseguró y le besó la mano-. Qué pena que no estés ahí fuera. Sería un honor ser tuyo el fin de semana.

Setsuna se sonrojó y soltó la mano cuando sonó el martillo y la multitud rugió.

-Vamos, guapo. Sal ahí fuera y déjalas boquiabiertas -dijo y lo empujó amablemente hacia el escenario.

Salió al escenario sonriendo y corriendo con los bra zos en alto y las manos en señal de victoria imitando la danza de Rocky.

A la multitud le encantó y rugió de admiración.

Darién rio. Aquello no era la vida real. Era por una buena causa. Y era divertido. ¿Qué más daba si lo com praban por quinientos dólares? ¿Y qué si no lo compraba una mujer irresistible? Él iba a divertirse y hacer lo que pudiera para conseguir un buen montón de dólares para los niños necesitados.

Darién sonrió un poco más cuando vio a la mujer del centro. Setsuna había dicho la verdad. Debía de tener una gran personalidad. Además tenía una bonita sonrisa y probablemente también era encantadora. Mientras el su bastador estaba haciendo la presentación, Darién se pavo neó un poco más, sonrió cuando alguien lanzó un silbido agudo y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la mujer del prin cipio.

-¿He oído quinientos dólares? -preguntó el subasta dor.

-¿Por qué no mil? -exclamó la mujer de la gran per sonalidad.

Se oyeron vítores, Darién sonrió y la miró. Luego miró hacia el fondo y creyó que se le iba a salir el cora zón del pecho. Había una mujer de pie junto a las mesas del fondo. Supo que era la que había descrito Setsuna. Y era la mujer más bonita que Darién había visto en su vida. Setsuna había dicho que era preciosa, pero esa pala bra ni siquiera se aproximaba a la realidad.

Su cabello era una cascada de seda de color trigo, y sus ojos eran del color de las campanillas azules de Te xas. Su rostro tenía un óvalo perfecto, con unos ojos in creíbles, con las pestañas oscuras y unas cejas finas y arqueadas. Tenía la nariz recta y respingona. Y su boca... El labio superior era grueso y el inferior ligeramente curvado. Una boca hecha para ser besada. Deslizó la mi rada hasta sus hombros bronceados, que su vestido rojo permitía ver, luego hasta sus pechos, su delgada cintura y sus caderas redondeadas. El vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos mostrando unas piernas largas y torneadas.

La deseó de un modo primitivo que excedía cual quier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Deseó besar aque lla boca, aSeiyaciar aquel cuerpo y derretir aquella frial dad que la cubría como una capa invisible de hielo. Lo dedujo por su postura, por el modo en que apenas parpa deó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, por su barbilla le vantada de modo desafiante. Ella percibió su mirada abiertamente sexual, pero ni se inmutó. Parecía decir «mira lo que quieras, pero no creas que vas a conseguir nada».

Darién sintió que se quedaba agarrotado. El sonido de los vítores y la voz del subastador se convirtieron en un murmullo confuso.

Se imaginó bajando del escenario para dirigirse hacia ella y abrazarla sin mediar palabra, para llevársela fuera de allí a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas, para arrancarle el vestido y poseerla mientras ella le rodeaba con las piernas y los brazos.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de ella y a pensar en du chas de agua fría para centrarse en los rostros entusias mados de la multitud.

-Cinco mil. ¿He oído seis mil? -gritó el subastador.

-Seis mil -afirmó la mujer del principio.

Darién centró en ella su atención y le lanzó una sonri sa seductora. Se puso de espaldas y fingió que se iba a quitar la chaqueta. La multitud aulló.

-Seis mil quinientos -gritó una morena. Darién se giró y le lanzó un beso.

No necesitaba a la princesa de hielo. Tenía a tres mu jeres pujando encarnizadamente por él. ¿Qué más podía pedir un hombre?

-Siete mil -intervino una pelirroja impresionante.

-Oye, que valgo mucho más que eso -gritó él.

La multitud pateó de aprobación. La morena rio y otra pelirroja se levantó.

-Siete mil quinientos -ofreció y todo el mundo aplaudió.

Darién sonrió. El tipo de Hannan y Murphy había conseguido cinco mil.

-Sigo valiendo más que eso -gritó.

-Ocho mil -ofreció la mujer del principio.

-Ocho mil quinientos -rebatió la morena.

-¡Nueve mil!

Darién rio. Aquella tarde se estaba poniendo diverti da. Una mirada más a la rubia antes de que cayera el martillo. Se había acercado mientras la puja se iba recru deciendo. Estaba casi en el escenario. No era bonita, era espectacular.

Y lo estaba mirando. Era difícil adivinar el significa do de su expresión. Había interés en ella, pero parecía que lo estaba examinando.

Darién cerró las manos en puños cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo. ¿Quién creía que era para escrutarlo así y luego marcharse? « ¡Que se dé la vuelta!».

La mujer se apresuró. Darién dio un paso hacia delan te. ¡Al infierno con la subasta!

-Nueve mil doscientos -gritó el subastador-. Nueve mil doscientos a la una, nueve mil doscientos a las dos...

-Diez mil -gritó la morena.

La rubia se detuvo. «Date la vuelta y mírame».

Y lo hizo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron. Durante un instante, no hubo nadie más en la habitación ni en el universo, solo ellos, Darién y aquella mujer.

Ella también lo supo. Él lo vio en sus ojos, en la súbi ta agitación de su pecho. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. Darién la atravesó con la mirada. «Hazlo, hazlo».

-Diez mil a la una, para la mujer de la mesa tres. A las dos...

-Veinte mil dólares.

La multitud se quedó muda. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la rubia. Hasta el subastador se inclinó hacia delante. -¿Le importaría repetir, por favor, señorita?

La mujer respiró profundamente. Darién creyó que temblaba, pero debió haberse equivocado, porque cuan do volvió a hablar su voz era fría, contenida, con un to que divertido.

-Veinte mil dólares.

-Vendido -aseguró el subastador triunfante-. A la mujer de rojo.

Y la multitud del Hotel Paradise se volvió loca.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El eco del martillazo se escuchó por todo el salón, pero no tan alto como el latido del corazón de Serena Tsukino.

-Vendido -gritó el subastador-. Vendido a la dama de rojo.

Serena pensó durante un momento que se le iban a do blar las rodillas. Asintió con la cabeza y agarró la silla que tenía delante. Había ido allí a comprar un hombre y lo había hecho. A un hombre llamado Darién Chiba.

«A un conquistador llamado Darién Chiba», le decía una vocecilla por dentro. Si las apariencias no engaña ban, era un conquistador de la cabeza a los pies. Y en ese momento le pertenecía. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez? Las palabras de Seiya la habían herido, pero ya hacía dos años de su divorcio. Ni echaba de menos a Seiya ni lo quería. ¿Por qué lo que le había dicho seguía atormentándola?

Él la estaba mirando. «No, Serena, no levantes la cabe za». Detener la rotación de la tierra habría sido más fácil. Serena se mordió el labio y dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia el escenario.

Su corazón, como la primera vez que él la había mi rado, le dio un vuelco e hizo que la habitación girara. Darién Chiba no se había movido. Aquellos ojos azules cálidos seguían fijos en ella, como si fuera un halcón y ella su presa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su boca que casi podía sentir sobre la suya. Todo él enviaba un mensaje inconfundible, desde la postura de sus hombros hasta la forma en que separaba las piernas. «Soy un hombre. Y tu una mujer. Y cuando estemos solos...».

El pánico le erizó el vello. Nunca estaría a solas con aquel hombre ni con ningún otro. Era lo que había apren dido de su matrimonio. ¿Qué importaba si Seiya le había dicho a su nueva esposa que ella era fría?

Serena apartó su mirada de Darién Chiba. La gente se agolpaba en torno a ella para felicitarla.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a ese hombre tan atractivo du rante un fin de semana entero? -preguntó una mujer y hubo una risotada general.

Sabía que solo era una broma. La subasta era un modo de conseguir fondos. Lo que las ganadoras hacían con los solteros era jugar al tenis, al golf, ir a bailar, a ce nar... Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada de eso.

Serena sonrió y respondió que ya pensaría en algo...

Con el sonido de las risas en sus oídos salió volando hacia el pasillo, hacia la doble puerta que daba al vestí bulo y a la cordura.

-¿Señora Tsukino?

«Sigue andando, Serena. Sonríe y sigue andan...».

-Señora Tsukino -la llamó una voz mientras la agarra ban del brazo.

-No -contestó sacudiéndose la mano y mirando la cara sorprendida de una mujer de cabello cano.

-Lo siento mucho, señora Tsukino. No quería asustarla.

-Lo siento. No quería... -contestó fingiendo una son risa.

-Nos hemos visto antes, señora Tsukino. ¿Lo recuerda? Soy Bárbara Rhodes. Nuestros maridos estaban juntos en el comité de conservación del agua -explicó agarrándola del brazo.

-Mi ex marido -corrigió Serena-. Ahora uso mi nom bre de soltera, Serena Tsukino.

-Sí, claro. Perdone. Lo había olvidado -se disculpó.

-No importa. Ahora si me disculpa...

-Sé que tiene prisa por pagar su adquisición.

-Mi adquisición -repitió Serena sintiendo que se sonro jaba.

-Sí. Hemos colocado una mesa en el vestíbulo -in formó la señora mientras la dirigía hacia la doble puer ta-, Pero quería felicitarla personalmente por hacer la puja más elevada de la noche.

-No es necesario -replicó sonriendo-. Estoy más que satisfecha de... ayudar.

-Ojalá todos pensaran lo mismo. Pero permítame que le diga, señorita Tsukino, que no es así. Como presidenta de la subasta durante los dos últimos años, sé que pocas personas hacen unas donaciones tan generosas.

-Sí. Sé el buen trabajo que realiza su organización, señora Rhodes... -afirmó mientras alguien abría la puerta y ellas la atravesaban.

-¿Ha decidido que va a hacer con su soltero, señorita Tsukino?

-No... De hecho, dudo que haga algo con él, señora Rhodes. Ya tenía planes para el fin de semana.

-Qué pena.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -respondió. Se detuvo, abrió el bolso y rebuscó dentro de él-. Mire, ¿por qué no arreglamos esto ahora? Firmaré un cheque, se lo daré y...

-Debería pagar en la mesa... bueno, no importa. Pue do hacer una excepción con usted.

Serena sacó su chequera.

-A nombre de la Fundación para el Hospital Infantil, ¿verdad? -preguntó con las manos temblorosas. Garaba teó el nombre de la fundación y la cantidad de la puja, firmó, arrancó el cheque y se lo dio a la presidenta, que sonreía ampliamente.

-Estupendo, señorita Tsukino. Y ahora...

-Y ahora, tengo que irme -se disculpó Serena con falsa alegría.

-Claro, pero primero nos gustaría retenerla un poco para tomar unas fotos mientras baila con el señor Chiba.

Es para hacer publicidad, estoy segura de que lo com prende.

-¡No! Quiero decir que, como acabo de explicarle, ya tenía planes y...

-Sí, para el fin de semana. Pero solo tardaremos unos minutos. ¿Sabe algo de él? -preguntó agarrándola del brazo.

-Nada de nada -contestó Serena con brusquedad.

-Es un hombre fascinante, ¡y tan atractivo! Y con esas botas vaqueras... Si fuera veinte años más joven, soltera y pesara veinte kilos menos... -comentó riendo alegremente y Serena trató de hacer lo mismo-. Solo serán unos minutos. Los de la televisión están aquí. Si usted y su soltero pudieran posar un poco y concederles una bre ve entrevista, sería una publicidad fantástica para la su basta.

-No es mi soltero -replicó Serena-. No lo entiende, se ñora Rhodes. De verdad que no puedo...

-Claro que puede, Y lo hará -aseguró una voz grave.

Serena se quedó paralizada. Se le aceleró el pulso. Re trocedió un paso y se chocó contra el cuerpo fuerte y masculino al que pertenecía aquella voz.

Bárbara Rhodes arqueó las cejas y Serena supo que se reflejaba el miedo en su rostro. Respiró profundamente y sonrió.

-Querida, creo que estoy atrapada.

Después, aun sonriendo y sintiendo su pulso acelera do, se dio la vuelta y miró a Darién Chiba a la cara.

-Hola, cielo -saludó él con delicadeza.

En el escenario parecía atractivo y masculino, pero de cerca... era espectacular. Era tan alto, que tenía que incli nar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, y resultaba irresis tible con aquella mirada cálida, la nariz que seguramente se había roto alguna vez y aquella boca tan seductora, casi cruel.

La señora Rhodes tenía razón. Era atractivo, la encar nación de los sueños que había tenido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era lo bastante tonta como para soñar. Y era peligroso. Hasta ella podía advertirlo." ¿En qué es tabas pensando, Serena?».

La presidenta miró a Serena y a Darién y dejó escapar una risita de colegiala.

-Veo que ya no me necesitan.

-No, ya no -contestó Darién bruscamente sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

-Gracias otra vez, señora... señorita Tsukino -se des pidió dándole dos besos a Serena-. Y gracias también a us ted, señor Chiba. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa...

Darién agarró a Serena del brazo y se la llevó de allí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó.

-¿Cómo?

-La ha llamado primero «señora» y luego «señorita».

Le apretó el brazo. Serena observó sus dedos broncea dos contra su pálida piel y respiró profundamente.

-Es que... -empezó a explicar. «Miente. Dile que es tás casada. Dile cualquier cosa, huye mientras pue das. ^.»-. Si le dijera que estoy casada ¿se iría?

Él sonrió y ella sintió una patada en el estómago.

-No, hasta que no me presentara a su marido para comprobar qué clase de hombre sería tan estúpido como para dejar a una mujer como usted tan insatisfecha que mira a un desconocido con semejante deseo.

-Señor Chiba... -replicó Serena sonrojándose.

-¿Está casada o no?

-Estoy divorciada. Y si cree que parezco, que parezco...

-No lo creo, cielo, lo sé.

Darién deslizó la mano hasta su muñeca. Había pen sado en lo que le diría mientras se abría paso hacia ella entre la multitud. Algo sutil, dulce, lo bonita que era, lo que había sentido al verla. Pero al estar cerca de ella, con su aroma y el tacto sedoso de su piel en los dedos, había descubierto que no era necesario ser sutil. Estaba en as cuas y ella también, y sería un idiota si perdiera el tiempo con juegos.

-Tú me necesitas y yo te necesito. Y te prometo que ambos satisfaremos nuestras necesidades antes de que acabe la noche -aseguró suavemente.

Sus palabras deberían haberla paralizado, pero por el contrario la excitaron. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se derre tía de calor. Le miró a los ojos azules y pensó que él po dría hacerlo...

«¿Serena, en qué estás pensando?". Con cuidado soltó la mano.

-Estoy segura de que ese cuento funciona en el lugar del que usted viene, señor Chiba.

-¿Es que cree que es un cuento?

-Sí, uno interesante, debo admitir. Pero creo que ha malinterpretado la situación -respondió con una sonrisa fría.

-Está mintiendo -replicó.

-Intentaré no tomármelo como una ofensa, señor Chiba. Quizá donde usted vive esos comentarios sean acep tables.

-Es la segunda vez que lo dice. ¿Es ese el problema, cree que soy un vaquero y las damas como usted no sa len con hombres como yo?

-Si está intentando resultar odioso, permítame que le diga que lo está consiguiendo.

-Estoy siendo sincero, señorita Tsukino. Que es más de lo que está haciendo usted.

-Señor Chiba, siento de veras que haya malinterpre tado el propósito de la subasta. Era un acto de beneficen cia. Y yo apoyo muchas organizaciones de Sociedad. Ya le he dado el cheque a la presidenta. Y ahora he tenido el... el placer de conocerlo.

-Quiere decir que me está mandando a paseo.

Su voz se había suavizado y había tomado cierto acento. Eso lo explicaba todo, vaquero, ranchero o lo que fuera. No había ojeado el catálogo de la subasta, pero no importaba. Lo había adivinado, no era de por allí. El co mité de la subasta lo había reclutado probablemente de una agencia de modelos, o del sindicato de actores. Po dría ayudarle a conseguir la portada de una revista y la entrada a muchos dormitorios, pero al suyo no.

Su comportamiento en el salón y la tormenta que pa recía haber estallado entre ellos habían sido el resultado de recordar cómo la había humillado Seiya. No tenía nada que ver con Darién Chiba, quien era demasiado atractivo e indómito para ella.

-¿Tengo razón, señorita Tsukino? ¿Me está dando pa saporte?

Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró con interés. Era un vaquero con el orgullo herido. Qué rápidamente habían cambiado las cosas.

Lo tenía en su terreno. Allí estaba Serena Tsukino com prando un hombre y pensando en llevárselo a la cama. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para probarle algo a su ex marido, el cual ya no le importaba? No tenía que probarle nada a nadie, ni a ella misma.

Ella había acudido a la subasta y había cometido una estupidez haciendo aquella puja. Pero había estado a punto de hacer una estupidez aún mayor. La gente habla ría de ello durante días, semanas quizá, hasta que hubiera otro chisme mejor. ¿Quería que hablaran también del modo en que había salido corriendo del hotel? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: seguir el juego con elegancia, con un toque de humor. Haría evidente que había pujado por aquel hombre para divertirse, porque había querido, no por algo personal ni por el modo en que se había sentido al encontrarse con la mirada de Darién.

El salón estaba vacío. Las personas que habían asisti do a la subasta estaban formando grupos en el vestíbulo y los observaban con interés. Lo miró. Él no le había quitado los ojos de encima. El equilibrio de poder había cambiado. Y si algo sabía ella era cómo usar el poder.

-No le estoy mandando a paseo, señor Chiba -expli co por fin y miró su reloj de oro y diamantes-. Tengo otra cita, pero...

-Cancélela.

Ella rio alegremente como si hubiera dicho una bro ma.

-No puedo hacerlo. Pero comprendo cuáles son mis obligaciones -afirmó, apoyando la mano en el brazo de Darién-. Si es tan amable de conducirnos hasta el salón preparado para la fiesta, le concederé un baile.

-¿Me lo concederá? -preguntó suavemente.

Captó cierto retintín en sus palabras y notó que los músculos del brazo se le tensaban.

-Eso es. Quizá incluso conceda una breve entrevista. Y después, me marcharé. Lo entiende, ¿verdad?

Darién lo entendió. La princesa de hielo le había pedi do que la acompañara hasta la fiesta, pero era solo una formalidad. Había sido un ejercicio de poder. Ella tenía el mando, su sonrisa arrogante lo confirmaba. Sin espe rar su respuesta, ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la orquesta confiando en que él la seguiría.

Serena Tsukino le estaba tomando por tonto y eso le enojaba, pero aún no iba a demostrárselo. La siguió como si hubiera aceptado el papel que le había adjudica do.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le sorprendió. Sa bía que estaba pasando algo después de que ella hubiera ganado la puja. Había visto cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro de deseo a incredulidad. Cuando ella se ha bía ido, él había intentado seguirla, pero los otros solte ros habían corrido al escenario para felicitarle y para ha cer bromas a su costa. Había intentado escabullirse, pero al ver que Bárbara Rhodes retenía a Serena, había perma necido donde estaba para soportar las bromas.

Setsuna había ido corriendo hacia él en cuanto bajó del escenario.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije, guapo? No tenías de qué preo cuparte.

-¿Cómo se llama? -le había preguntado.

-Serena Tsukino.

-¿Está casada o soltera?

-No lo sé.

Él había asentido para darle las gracias y empezado a marcharse cuando Setsuna lo agarró del brazo.

-Guapo. No es para ti.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que era una princesa de hielo?

-Te equivocabas.

-No, no me equivoqué. La chica que me dio su nom bre dijo que tiene una nevera en lugar de corazón.

-No me interesa su corazón -había dicho, desapare ciendo entre la multitud sin apenas notar las palmadas en la espalda y las felicitaciones de Jedite Haskell y de sus otros compañeros. Alcanzó el vestíbulo y vio a Serena Tsukino. Aún seguía hablando con la presidenta. Esta ba de espaldas y se había deleitado con la vista de su ca bello dorado cayendo sobre sus hombros, su espalda elegante y recta descubierta hasta la base de la columna. Su delicado trasero redondo resaltado por el ajustado te jido de seda. Y sus piernas interminables cubiertas por medias negras y aquellos zapatos de tacones altísimos.

Se había preguntado qué encontraría bajo aquel peca minoso vestido cuando se lo quitara por la noche. ¿Un sujetador de encaje negro con un liguero a juego? ¿Unos pantis de seda? ¿O nada más que el liguero y los pantis?

Había empezado a dirigirse hacia ella, pero después aminoró el paso. Algo pasaba. Miró a la presidenta. Esta ba sonriendo, pero su expresión era seria, intentaba con vencerla de algo. Se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar y darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Solo serán unos minutos -estaba diciendo-. Los de la televisión están aquí. Si usted y su soltero pudieran posar un poco y concederles una breve entrevista, sería una publicidad fantástica para la subasta.

-No es mi soltero. No lo entiende, señora Rhodes. De verdad que no puedo.

Darién se había parado detrás de ella y le había dicho que podía quedarse y que se quedaría. Por alguna razón le había salido un fuerte acento de Texas. La había lla mado «cielo» y le había gustado cómo los ojos de Serena habían brillado ligeramente al oírlo. Ella había perdido un poco su autocontrol, pero después, todo cam bió de repente.

Fue como si se colocara un velo o una máscara. Sus sentimientos habían pasado del deseo abierto a la confu sión, del anhelo a la incredulidad.

El instinto y la rabia lo empujaban a abrazarla y a be sarla. Con una arrogancia tan grande como la de ella, supo que podía hacer que lo deseara otra vez. La inteli gencia le advirtió que sería un error. El asunto era seguir el juego y comprobar dónde quería Serena Tsukino que terminara aquello.

Se escuchó una salva de aplausos cuando ella lo con dujo a la pista de baile. La orquesta dejó de tocar y la presidenta agarró el micrófono.

-Señoras y caballeros, me satisface presentarles a la señorita Serena Tsukino y a su premio.

Se oyeron risas y más aplausos. Serena sonrió y se giró hacia Darién, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el modo en que la estaba mirando. La orquesta comenzó a tocar. La música era romántica. Darién la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¿Es una buena bailarina, señorita Tsukino? -pregun tó-. ¿Sabe cómo dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música?

-Soy una bailarina extraordinaria. Pero no me gusta que me agarren tan fuerte.

Darién sonrió y la apretó aún más.

-Está un poco rígida. ¿Hace tiempo que no... Baila?

-No entiendo qué quiere decir -replicó Serena sonrojada.

-Quizá no haya encontrado al hombre adecuado, me refiero para bailar. Podría enseñarle unos pasos que no ha soñado jamás, señorita Tsukino. Lo único que tiene que hacer es admitir que desea que le enseñe.

-¡Ya es suficiente!

Serena intentó separarse, pero Darién la sujetó con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué ha pagado veinte mil dólares por mí? Su rostro es como un libro abierto, señorita Tsukino. Está de batiéndose entre darme un puñetazo en la cara o huir co rriendo como un conejo asustado.

-Yo nunca huyo de nada -protestó Serena con furia-. Pero ha acertado con la primera parte.

-De todos modos, hay quinientas personas mirándo nos. ¿De verdad quiere darles un buen titular?

-¡Es un hombre horrible!

-Soy un hombre sincero. Pagó un montón de dinero por mí, y no fue por Sociedad.

-Sobrestima usted su encanto, señor.

-Pagó para poder irse a la cama con un hombre que la hiciera sentir algo. Y después se acobardó.

Serena dejó de bailar y Darién también. La miró con los ojos llameantes.

-¡Lo desprecio!

-Querida, no se dé ínfulas -dijo riendo-. Ya sé que es una palabra demasiado culta para un vaquero, pero nunca dije que yo lo fuera. Usted lo dedujo por su cuenta.

La música cambió y sonó un vals. Darién empezó a bailar. No tenía elección. Serena lo siguió.

Él giró por el salón cada vez más deprisa apretándola contra su cuerpo. Cuánto la deseaba. Casi podía sentir su calor quemándole la piel. Tenía la mirada llena de odio, pero él pudo ver algo más en ella.

-¿Qué le da miedo admitir. Serena? -susurró suave mente.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo había tomado él el control?

-No tengo miedo de nada.

-Entonces dígame la verdad. Admita que me desea.

-¡No lo deseo!

-Mentirosa -afirmó riendo y giró más y más deprisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 4**

DARIÉN se paseó por su casa de Malibú. Estaba en fadado, inquieto y frustrado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le debía una disculpa a Serena Tsukino? La había insultado, pero se lo mere cía. ¿Y qué le había hecho comportarse como un imbé cil? Se había comportado como un perrito faldero toda la noche, saltando por donde ella había querido. Mientras ella lo excitaba y lo frustraba alternativamente.

-¿Qué cree que soy? -murmuró-. ¿Un interruptor?

Se paseó un poco más, abrió las puertas correderas que separaban su habitación de la terraza y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el mar.

Todo era ridículo. La subasta, la puja, el comporta miento de ella, el suyo propio...

Volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se quitó las botas, la corbata, el esmoquin y todo lo demás. Lo arrojó al suelo, lo envió de una patada al rincón y se golpeó un dedo del pie contra una esquina de la cama.

-Diablos -aulló y saltó sobre un pie. Abrió el arma rio. Sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se los puso. Se preparó para correr unos kilómetros por la arena de la playa.

Estaba sudoroso y sin aliento cuando regresó. Pero se sentía mejor.

-Adiós, princesa de hielo -dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la ducha.

Le encantaba su ducha. Endimión había dicho que era un sibarita. Un chorro en lo alto, otros dos a los lados, una bañera de mármol y espacio suficiente para dos... Para Serena y para él. Darién cerró los ojos y se imaginó cómo sería enjabonar ese precioso cuerpo. Tomar sus pechos desnudos, agachar la cabeza para saborearlos, escuchar sus suspiros mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y las caderas con sus piernas, apoyar su espalda contra la mampara de cristal mientras el agua caía como una llu via tibia y se introducía dentro de su cuerpo cálido...

Gruñó y cambió al agua fría.

Vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta y descalzo entró en la cocina y sacó una lata de Coca-Cola de la nevera. Las paredes de cristal de su casa daban a la playa silen ciosa y desierta por la mañana temprano. Aún se sentía inquieto. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero lo había dejado hacía cinco años. Necesitaba una cerveza fresca o un vaso de buen vino, pero no había cerveza en el frigorífi co y no estaba de humor para mirar en la bodega. Nece sitaba hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, ¿pero qué iba a decirles? ¿Que estaba furioso y frustrado, y que se pa seaba por la casa como un adolescente?

Lo que necesitaba era una mujer que no le volviera loco, que quisiera compartir su cama y que le quitara a Serena Tsukino de la cabeza para siempre.

Darién buscó en su agenda. Había conocido a una morena despampanante la semana anterior y dijo que la llamaría. Probablemente se sorprendería al recibir su lla mada a aquellas horas, pero la invitaría a desayunar en la playa. Champán, caviar y huevos revueltos...

¿A quién estaba engañando? Apartó la agenda a un lado. No quería una sustituta para la princesa de hielo, la quería a ella.

¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? No le había pedido su dirección ni su número de teléfono. ¿Qué estaría ha ciendo? ¿Estaría durmiendo o soñando con él? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca con los recuerdos como él?

Sonó el timbre. Darién nunca se había sentido tan contento de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró a un muchacho con un uniforme verde.

-Buenos días, señor. He traído un paquete para el se ñor Darién Chiba.

-Genial -dijo Darién. Firmó el recibo y sacó cinco dó lares-. Gracias.

Cerró la puerta, miró con perplejidad al paquete y lo abrió. Un sobre pequeño con su nombre escrito con ele gancia se cayó de él.

Darién lo recogió, frunció el ceño y lo examinó. Se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo, pero no desprendía olor a perfume. ¿Qué habría dentro? ¿Una invitación? ¿Un agradecimiento? No habría nada de eso si Serena Tsukino... ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Serena nunca le escribiría. La única carta que le enviaría sería una que le hiciera peda zos al abrirla.

Sonriendo abrió el sobre y sacó una nota.

-Demonios -dijo y gruñó.

_Se requiere su presencia en el ochenta y cinco cumpleaños del señor Mamoru Chiba el sábado 14 y el domingo 15 de junio en el rancho de los Chiba «Espada» Brazos Spring, Texas_

_Se ruega confirmación._

Estaba escrito a mano con letra bonita, pero el men saje era una bomba. Quien lo mandaba también lo sabía. La nota que aparecía después lo dejaba claro.

_Sí, Darién. ¡Eso te incluye a ti!_

Esas palabras venían seguidas de una _C_ mayúscula y el dibujo de un corazón.

Se rio. Era de Hotaru, Su hermanastra era dulce cuan do tenía que serlo y dura cuando lo requería la ocasión.

Y en ese momento estaba siendo muy dura. No era una invitación, era una orden.

¿El viejo cumplía ochenta y cinco años? Era difícil de creer. La última vez que había visto a su padre había sido hacía uno o dos años, cuando Hotaru los había empujado a asistir al rancho el día de Acción de Gracias o de Navi dad. Mamoru no le había parecido un anciano, pero lo era.

Aun así la fiesta tendría que celebrarse sin él. No iba a volar a Texas a mediados de junio para tener el privile gio de pasar un fin de semana a merced de la lengua afi lada de Mamoru...

Un fin de semana con Hotaru, Endimión y Gage. Un par de días recordando el pasado, quizá bañándose en el río. Al estilo de Los Lobos. Darién sonrió. En aquellos tiempos los hermanos Chiba solían bañarse desnudos probando su hombría sobreviviendo a los millones de mosquitos sedientos de sangre que volaban alrededor del agua. Qui zá un fin de semana así le aclarara las ideas.

Darién agarró el teléfono antes de cambiar de opinión y marcó un número. Endimión respondió a la primera.

-¿Endimión, cómo te va?

En Boston, Endimión Chiba tomó un sobre de su mesa y sonrió.

-Estaba bastante bien hasta que llegó un mensajero esta mañana.

-Nuestra Hotaru, tan eficiente como siempre. Incluso tuvo en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Apuesto a que Gage está leyendo esta bomba al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

-Te iba a llamar de todos modos. La subasta fue ano che, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué?

-Venga, Dar, no seas tan susceptible.

-No estoy siendo nada. Solo quiero hablar sobre la invitación.

-Habla lo que quieras, Dar. Yo no voy a decir nada.

-Apuesto a que a tus ricos clientes les encanta esta charla tan familiar-dijo Darién sonriendo.

-Nunca tendrán la suerte de oírla, y deja de cambiar de tema. ¿Qué tal fue la subasta?

-Fue. Alguien me compró.

-Chica con suerte. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Serena. Y fin de la historia.

-¿Por cuánto te vendieron? ¿Por más que al tipo del otro bufete? ¿Era guapa esa Serena?

-Gané al otro tipo por un margen muy amplio. La chica estaba bien, si te gustan de ese tipo.

-Parece que mi hermano mayor está cambiando.

-No te creas -mintió Darién. Era mejor que permitir que Endimión siguiera con el tema y sabía perfectamente que lo haría. Su hermano pequeño era peor que un sabueso.

-¿Así que está contigo?

-Podríamos decirlo así, sí.

No era mentira. La princesa seguía en su cabeza.

-Dar, eres un viejo zorro.

-Endimión, ¿crees que serías capaz de pensar en otra cosa?

-¿De verdad quieres hablar del cumpleaños? No hay nada de qué hablar. Yo no voy, ya te lo he dicho.

-Mamoru va a cumplir ochenta y cinco, son muchos años.

-No me importa. ¿Por qué querría alguno de nosotros soportar un fin de semana horrible?

-No será tan horrible.

-Habla por ti.

-Probablemente habrá doscientas personas allí. El viejo no tendrá tiempo de regañarnos. Además, no me gustaría disgustar a Hotaru.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dar? Casi parece que estás deseando escapar de la ciudad.

Darién cerró los ojos. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que un hermano no podía ocultarle nada a otro.

-Bueno, no me importaría cambiar de escenario.

-Problemas con las mujeres -dedujo Endimión.

-Supongo que sí.

-Debí haberlo imaginado.

-¿Tú? Ni hablar -replicó Darién-. Gage y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de mujeres, aunque Gage no cuenta considerando que es el único que sigue casado.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Y antes de que preguntes, confía en mí. No creo que quieras oír los detalles escabrosos. Y sobre la fiesta...

-Escucha, lo siento, pero no voy. No tengo tiempo para ir a Espada en este momento.

-Entonces eso es todo. Eres demasiado mayor para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Hazme un favor, si gue al teléfono mientras llamo a Gage.

-Dos contra uno, ya no funciona -dijo Endimión y se rio-. Aunque Gage diga que va, no voy a cambiar de opi nión.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos dile «hola» -pidió Darién y marcó el número.

Gage respondió a la primera.

-Natalie, te quiero tanto...

Darién se rio.

-Yo también te quiero, querido -contestó con voz aguda-. Pero mi marido está empezando a sospechar.

-¿Darién, eres tú?

-Y yo -intervino Endimión-. ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

-¡No me lo puedo creer? ¿Os habéis reunido en Malibú? ¿O estáis los dos en Boston disfrutando de esa man sión que mi hermano pequeño llama «hogar»?

-Está llamada a tres es cortesía de los avances de la tecnología.

-Y probablemente es el primer trío de la historia que se hace por teléfono -apuntó Endimión sonriendo con mali cia a la secretaria que le había llevado el café-. Gracias, cielo.

-No me llames «cielo» -bromeó Darién-. O iré volando a tu mansión y te patearé como solía hacer cuando tenías doce años y yo trece. -¿Tu y cuántos más?

-Yo y Gage. Aunque tendrá que esperar hasta que amanezca y me empiece a funcionar el cerebro.

Los tres hermanos rieron. Darién ahuecó los cojines y se volvió a recostar sobre ellos. Ya se sentía mejor. No había nada como compartir los recuerdos, incluso los malos, y eso le hizo recordar la razón de su llama da.

-Bueno, chicos -dijo-. Nada me gustaría más que evitar el tema, pero ha llegado el momento de hablar de la realidad.

-La invitación -intervino Endimión.

-¿También os ha llegado a vosotros? -preguntó Gage.

-Esta mañana temprano, como a Dar.

-La mía llegó a las seis -confirmó Darién.

-Y os interrumpió a ti y a tu invitada -rio Endimión.

Darién cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con el puño.

-Sí -respondió bruscamente y soltó una carcajada-. No hay nada como que te despierten con una invitación para el purgatorio cuando estás en otra cosa.

Gage y Endimión se rieron.

-Qué vida tan dura lleva -bromeó Endimión.

-Esperaba algo de comprensión por tu parte -replicó Darién y dirigió la conversación a otro tema-. Aunque ninguna de Gage. Abandonó su libertad hace años. ¿Cómo está mi chica, por cierto? ¿La sigues tratando bien o está a punto de usar la cabeza para dejarte por mí?

-Está bien.

Darién arqueó las cejas. El tono de voz de su hermano parecía tenso.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? Porque no pareces... -intervino Endimión.

-Perdonad, chicos, puede que vosotros podáis perder todo el día, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer -interrumpió Gage.

-De acuerdo -afirmó Endimión después de un minuto-.

Dar ya ha sacado el tema. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la pantomima que el viejo ha preparado para mediados de mes?

-Ignorarla -afirmó Gage-. Tengo...

-Cosas que hacer -terminó Darién-. Lo sé. Y yo tam poco tengo más ganas que vosotros de volver a Espada para un ensayo del rey Lear, pero...

-¿El rey Lear? -preguntó Endimión sorprendido-. Esta mos hablando de Texas, no de Stratford-on-Avon.

-Venga, Endimión, ya sabes de qué va esto -replicó Darién-. Mamoru está empezando a sentirse mortal.

-Nuestro padre cree que llegará a los cien, ¿y sabéis qué? Yo apuesto a que sí.

-Seguro que está mirando alrededor, haciendo re cuento de sus propiedades y pensando que ha llegado el momento de planificar cómo va a dividir el reino.

-Yo no necesito pasar un lamentable fin de semana en Espada para saber que me importa un bledo cómo lo haga -manifestó Gage-. Que os divirtáis sin mí.

-Espera un momento -intervino indignado Endimión-. Yo no he dicho que fuera a ir. De hecho, voy a estar en Baltimore ese fin de semana.

-O en la Antártida -apuntó Darién-. En cualquier si tio con tal de evitar esta farsa, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas. Estoy preparando la apertura de un banco nuevo en Baltimore y...

-Maldita sea, Endimión... Lo siento. No tengo derecho a presionarte -se disculpó Darién.

-Olvídalo. Lo cierto es que estaba mintiendo. Podría no ir a Baltimore, si quisiera.

-Asombroso -señaló Gage-. Tres adultos poniendo excusas para evitar ir al lugar donde crecieron.

Hablaron distendidamente unos minutos. Después, Darién se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Lo cierto es que ochenta y cinco es un número que impresiona.

-Al viejo nunca le impresionaron otros números -replicó Gage con amargura-. Tu dieciocho cumpleaños o los dos años de Endimión en la universidad.

-Ni tu quinto aniversario de boda. Pero, diablos ca balleros, ahora somos mayores -continuó Darién. Esa afirmación fue recibida con gruñidos de protesta, pero Darién estaba decidido—. Somos jóvenes, él es un ancia no. Es así de simple. Y además está Hotaru.

-Sí. No me gustaría decepcionarla -susurró Endimión.

-A mí tampoco. Pero no veo elección -murmuró Gage.

-Eso es. No hay elección. Tenemos que acudir, así es como yo lo veo -concluyó Darién con el tono razonable que lo había convertido en un abogado de éxito.

-Ni hablar -protestaron los otros al unísono.

-Ya no somos unos niños. Mamoru no puede hacer que nos sintamos mal -aseguró Darién. Sabía que los estaba presionando, pero le romperían el corazón a Hotaru si no aparecían. Y aunque fuera egoísta necesitaba pasar aquel fin de semana con sus hermanos-. Pensad en lo demás. Podremos intercambiar nuestras historias y haremos son reír a Hotaru. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Se hizo un largo silencio y después Endimión suspiró.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo.

-Conmigo no -replicó Gage-. No puedo perder un fin de semana.

-Gage, escucha... -insistió Darién.

-¡Escucha tú! Estoy demasiado ocupado para eso. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer aquí. ¿Lo en tendéis o tengo que escribirlo?... Cielos, lo siento. No quería gritar. Pero no puedo ir, de verdad, no puedo.

-Claro -afirmó Darién después de un rato.

-Entendido -aseguró Endimión-. Bueno...

Se hizo un silencio.

-Bueno -concluyeron los tres a la vez. Después se despidieron rápidamente y colgaron. Darién esperó unos segundos y marcó el número de Gage.

-Escucha -dijo en cuanto oyó la voz de su hermano-. Si tienes algún problema...

Gage le aseguró que no.

-De acuerdo, si lo hubiera...

-Te llamaré.

Darién asintió, colgó el teléfono y esperó a que sonara.

-Lo he vuelto a llamar -comentó Endimión sin decir hola primero.

-Yo también.

-Algo va mal, Dar. Nunca había oído a Gage hablar así.

-Pero sea lo que sea no quiere hablar de ello.

-¿Dar? ¿Crees que Natalie y Gage tendrán proble mas? ¿No, verdad?

-Ni hablar. Está hecho el uno para el otro. Natalie es maravillosa. No es de las que hacen sufrir a los hom bres. Es como un libro abierto. Ni juegos, ni secretos...

-Dímelo a mí-rio Endimión.

-Son todas imposibles. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de ellas.

-Tú sí que sabes. No importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, nunca es suficiente. ¿Estamos hablando de tu ex?

-No. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no me apetece se guir hablando de ello.

-Está bien.

-¿Endimión? Estoy deseando verte.

-Yo también -respondió Endimión.

Darién colgó y salió a la terraza. Era una mañana pre ciosa. El sol brillaba, el cielo era azul, y las olas del mar se perdían en el infinito. Se sentía mejor después de ha blar con sus hermanos. Y se alegró de no haber invitado a una mujer a su casa. No era de los que utilizaban a las mujeres. No tomaba más de lo que daba.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Serena Tsukino.

La expresión de Darién se tornó seria. ¿Era eso lo que nacía para darle la patada a los hombres? ¿Ofrecerles una visión del paraíso, engatusarlos hasta volverlos locos y luego marcharse?

Era algo peligroso que podía resultar violento si es cogía al tipo equivocado. Pero seguramente ella escogía a sus víctimas con cuidado. No serían hombres que co nociera en los bares ni en encuentros casuales. De ese modo habría demasiadas incógnitas. Iría a por hombres como él, conocidos y con éxito, con los que pudiera ju gar sin temer nada.

Sintió la tensión atenazándolo otra vez. «Tranquilíza te».

Al infierno con eso. La princesa de hielo había esco gido al tipo equivocado esa vez. Darién volvió al dormi torio y agarró el teléfono.

No estaba en la guía telefónica, pero tampoco lo es peraba. Bárbara Rhodes sí aparecía. Si le sorprendió que la llamara tan temprano lo disimuló muy bien, pero no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-No puedo hacer eso, señor Chiba -respondió ella.

-Claro que no -afirmó Darién amablemente-, Y no sería necesario. La señorita Tsukino me dio su dirección y su teléfono en un trozo de papel, pero lo extravié -expli có con un tono encantador-. Estoy seguro de que com prende que no quiero que ella se entere de eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darién iba en su Porsche conduciendo por las carreteras secundarias hacia los ca ñones de la parte alta de Los Ángeles.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

DARIÉN se paseó por su casa de Malibú. Estaba en fadado, inquieto y frustrado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le debía una disculpa a Serena Tsukino? La había insultado, pero se lo mere cía. ¿Y qué le había hecho comportarse como un imbé cil? Se había comportado como un perrito faldero toda la noche, saltando por donde ella había querido. Mientras ella lo excitaba y lo frustraba alternativamente.

-¿Qué cree que soy? -murmuró-. ¿Un interruptor?

Se paseó un poco más, abrió las puertas correderas que separaban su habitación de la terraza y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el mar.

Todo era ridículo. La subasta, la puja, el comporta miento de ella, el suyo propio...

Volvió a entrar en la habitación. Se quitó las botas, la corbata, el esmoquin y todo lo demás. Lo arrojó al suelo, lo envió de una patada al rincón y se golpeó un dedo del pie contra una esquina de la cama.

-Diablos -aulló y saltó sobre un pie. Abrió el arma rio. Sacó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta y se los puso. Se preparó para correr unos kilómetros por la arena de la playa.

Estaba sudoroso y sin aliento cuando regresó. Pero se sentía mejor.

-Adiós, princesa de hielo -dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la ducha.

Le encantaba su ducha. Endimión había dicho que era un sibarita. Un chorro en lo alto, otros dos a los lados, una bañera de mármol y espacio suficiente para dos... Para Serena y para él. Darién cerró los ojos y se imaginó cómo sería enjabonar ese precioso cuerpo. Tomar sus pechos desnudos, agachar la cabeza para saborearlos, escuchar sus suspiros mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y las caderas con sus piernas, apoyar su espalda contra la mampara de cristal mientras el agua caía como una llu via tibia y se introducía dentro de su cuerpo cálido...

Gruñó y cambió al agua fría.

Vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta y descalzo entró en la cocina y sacó una lata de Coca-Cola de la nevera. Las paredes de cristal de su casa daban a la playa silen ciosa y desierta por la mañana temprano. Aún se sentía inquieto. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero lo había dejado hacía cinco años. Necesitaba una cerveza fresca o un vaso de buen vino, pero no había cerveza en el frigorífi co y no estaba de humor para mirar en la bodega. Nece sitaba hablar con alguno de sus hermanos, ¿pero qué iba a decirles? ¿Que estaba furioso y frustrado, y que se pa seaba por la casa como un adolescente?

Lo que necesitaba era una mujer que no le volviera loco, que quisiera compartir su cama y que le quitara a Serena Tsukino de la cabeza para siempre.

Darién buscó en su agenda. Había conocido a una morena despampanante la semana anterior y dijo que la llamaría. Probablemente se sorprendería al recibir su lla mada a aquellas horas, pero la invitaría a desayunar en la playa. Champán, caviar y huevos revueltos...

¿A quién estaba engañando? Apartó la agenda a un lado. No quería una sustituta para la princesa de hielo, la quería a ella.

¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? No le había pedido su dirección ni su número de teléfono. ¿Qué estaría ha ciendo? ¿Estaría durmiendo o soñando con él? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca con los recuerdos como él?

Sonó el timbre. Darién nunca se había sentido tan contento de que interrumpieran sus pensamientos. Fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se encontró a un muchacho con un uniforme verde.

-Buenos días, señor. He traído un paquete para el se ñor Darién Chiba.

-Genial -dijo Darién. Firmó el recibo y sacó cinco dó lares-. Gracias.

Cerró la puerta, miró con perplejidad al paquete y lo abrió. Un sobre pequeño con su nombre escrito con ele gancia se cayó de él.

Darién lo recogió, frunció el ceño y lo examinó. Se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo, pero no desprendía olor a perfume. ¿Qué habría dentro? ¿Una invitación? ¿Un agradecimiento? No habría nada de eso si Serena Tsukino... ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza! Serena nunca le escribiría. La única carta que le enviaría sería una que le hiciera peda zos al abrirla.

Sonriendo abrió el sobre y sacó una nota.

-Demonios -dijo y gruñó.

_Se requiere su presencia en el ochenta y cinco cumpleaños del señor Mamoru Chiba el sábado 14 y el domingo 15 de junio en el rancho de los Chiba «Espada» Brazos Spring, Texas_

_Se ruega confirmación._

Estaba escrito a mano con letra bonita, pero el men saje era una bomba. Quien lo mandaba también lo sabía. La nota que aparecía después lo dejaba claro.

_Sí, Darién. ¡Eso te incluye a ti!_

Esas palabras venían seguidas de una _C_ mayúscula y el dibujo de un corazón.

Se rio. Era de Hotaru, Su hermanastra era dulce cuan do tenía que serlo y dura cuando lo requería la ocasión.

Y en ese momento estaba siendo muy dura. No era una invitación, era una orden.

¿El viejo cumplía ochenta y cinco años? Era difícil de creer. La última vez que había visto a su padre había sido hacía uno o dos años, cuando Hotaru los había empujado a asistir al rancho el día de Acción de Gracias o de Navi dad. Mamoru no le había parecido un anciano, pero lo era.

Aun así la fiesta tendría que celebrarse sin él. No iba a volar a Texas a mediados de junio para tener el privile gio de pasar un fin de semana a merced de la lengua afi lada de Mamoru...

Un fin de semana con Hotaru, Endimión y Gage. Un par de días recordando el pasado, quizá bañándose en el río. Al estilo de Los Lobos. Darién sonrió. En aquellos tiempos los hermanos Chiba solían bañarse desnudos probando su hombría sobreviviendo a los millones de mosquitos sedientos de sangre que volaban alrededor del agua. Qui zá un fin de semana así le aclarara las ideas.

Darién agarró el teléfono antes de cambiar de opinión y marcó un número. Endimión respondió a la primera.

-¿Endimión, cómo te va?

En Boston, Endimión Chiba tomó un sobre de su mesa y sonrió.

-Estaba bastante bien hasta que llegó un mensajero esta mañana.

-Nuestra Hotaru, tan eficiente como siempre. Incluso tuvo en cuenta la diferencia horaria. Apuesto a que Gage está leyendo esta bomba al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

-Te iba a llamar de todos modos. La subasta fue ano che, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué?

-Venga, Dar, no seas tan susceptible.

-No estoy siendo nada. Solo quiero hablar sobre la invitación.

-Habla lo que quieras, Dar. Yo no voy a decir nada.

-Apuesto a que a tus ricos clientes les encanta esta charla tan familiar-dijo Darién sonriendo.

-Nunca tendrán la suerte de oírla, y deja de cambiar de tema. ¿Qué tal fue la subasta?

-Fue. Alguien me compró.

-Chica con suerte. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Serena. Y fin de la historia.

-¿Por cuánto te vendieron? ¿Por más que al tipo del otro bufete? ¿Era guapa esa Serena?

-Gané al otro tipo por un margen muy amplio. La chica estaba bien, si te gustan de ese tipo.

-Parece que mi hermano mayor está cambiando.

-No te creas -mintió Darién. Era mejor que permitir que Endimión siguiera con el tema y sabía perfectamente que lo haría. Su hermano pequeño era peor que un sabueso.

-¿Así que está contigo?

-Podríamos decirlo así, sí.

No era mentira. La princesa seguía en su cabeza.

-Dar, eres un viejo zorro.

-Endimión, ¿crees que serías capaz de pensar en otra cosa?

-¿De verdad quieres hablar del cumpleaños? No hay nada de qué hablar. Yo no voy, ya te lo he dicho.

-Mamoru va a cumplir ochenta y cinco, son muchos años.

-No me importa. ¿Por qué querría alguno de nosotros soportar un fin de semana horrible?

-No será tan horrible.

-Habla por ti.

-Probablemente habrá doscientas personas allí. El viejo no tendrá tiempo de regañarnos. Además, no me gustaría disgustar a Hotaru.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dar? Casi parece que estás deseando escapar de la ciudad.

Darién cerró los ojos. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que un hermano no podía ocultarle nada a otro.

-Bueno, no me importaría cambiar de escenario.

-Problemas con las mujeres -dedujo Endimión.

-Supongo que sí.

-Debí haberlo imaginado.

-¿Tú? Ni hablar -replicó Darién-. Gage y yo somos los únicos que sabemos de mujeres, aunque Gage no cuenta considerando que es el único que sigue casado.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí. Y antes de que preguntes, confía en mí. No creo que quieras oír los detalles escabrosos. Y sobre la fiesta...

-Escucha, lo siento, pero no voy. No tengo tiempo para ir a Espada en este momento.

-Entonces eso es todo. Eres demasiado mayor para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Hazme un favor, si gue al teléfono mientras llamo a Gage.

-Dos contra uno, ya no funciona -dijo Endimión y se rio-. Aunque Gage diga que va, no voy a cambiar de opi nión.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos dile «hola» -pidió Darién y marcó el número.

Gage respondió a la primera.

-Natalie, te quiero tanto...

Darién se rio.

-Yo también te quiero, querido -contestó con voz aguda-. Pero mi marido está empezando a sospechar.

-¿Darién, eres tú?

-Y yo -intervino Endimión-. ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

-¡No me lo puedo creer? ¿Os habéis reunido en Malibú? ¿O estáis los dos en Boston disfrutando de esa man sión que mi hermano pequeño llama «hogar»?

-Está llamada a tres es cortesía de los avances de la tecnología.

-Y probablemente es el primer trío de la historia que se hace por teléfono -apuntó Endimión sonriendo con mali cia a la secretaria que le había llevado el café-. Gracias, cielo.

-No me llames «cielo» -bromeó Darién-. O iré volando a tu mansión y te patearé como solía hacer cuando tenías doce años y yo trece. -¿Tu y cuántos más?

-Yo y Gage. Aunque tendrá que esperar hasta que amanezca y me empiece a funcionar el cerebro.

Los tres hermanos rieron. Darién ahuecó los cojines y se volvió a recostar sobre ellos. Ya se sentía mejor. No había nada como compartir los recuerdos, incluso los malos, y eso le hizo recordar la razón de su llama da.

-Bueno, chicos -dijo-. Nada me gustaría más que evitar el tema, pero ha llegado el momento de hablar de la realidad.

-La invitación -intervino Endimión.

-¿También os ha llegado a vosotros? -preguntó Gage.

-Esta mañana temprano, como a Dar.

-La mía llegó a las seis -confirmó Darién.

-Y os interrumpió a ti y a tu invitada -rio Endimión.

Darién cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con el puño.

-Sí -respondió bruscamente y soltó una carcajada-. No hay nada como que te despierten con una invitación para el purgatorio cuando estás en otra cosa.

Gage y Endimión se rieron.

-Qué vida tan dura lleva -bromeó Endimión.

-Esperaba algo de comprensión por tu parte -replicó Darién y dirigió la conversación a otro tema-. Aunque ninguna de Gage. Abandonó su libertad hace años. ¿Cómo está mi chica, por cierto? ¿La sigues tratando bien o está a punto de usar la cabeza para dejarte por mí?

-Está bien.

Darién arqueó las cejas. El tono de voz de su hermano parecía tenso.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Seguro? Porque no pareces... -intervino Endimión.

-Perdonad, chicos, puede que vosotros podáis perder todo el día, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer -interrumpió Gage.

-De acuerdo -afirmó Endimión después de un minuto-.

Dar ya ha sacado el tema. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la pantomima que el viejo ha preparado para mediados de mes?

-Ignorarla -afirmó Gage-. Tengo...

-Cosas que hacer -terminó Darién-. Lo sé. Y yo tam poco tengo más ganas que vosotros de volver a Espada para un ensayo del rey Lear, pero...

-¿El rey Lear? -preguntó Endimión sorprendido-. Esta mos hablando de Texas, no de Stratford-on-Avon.

-Venga, Endimión, ya sabes de qué va esto -replicó Darién-. Mamoru está empezando a sentirse mortal.

-Nuestro padre cree que llegará a los cien, ¿y sabéis qué? Yo apuesto a que sí.

-Seguro que está mirando alrededor, haciendo re cuento de sus propiedades y pensando que ha llegado el momento de planificar cómo va a dividir el reino.

-Yo no necesito pasar un lamentable fin de semana en Espada para saber que me importa un bledo cómo lo haga -manifestó Gage-. Que os divirtáis sin mí.

-Espera un momento -intervino indignado Endimión-. Yo no he dicho que fuera a ir. De hecho, voy a estar en Baltimore ese fin de semana.

-O en la Antártida -apuntó Darién-. En cualquier si tio con tal de evitar esta farsa, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas. Estoy preparando la apertura de un banco nuevo en Baltimore y...

-Maldita sea, Endimión... Lo siento. No tengo derecho a presionarte -se disculpó Darién.

-Olvídalo. Lo cierto es que estaba mintiendo. Podría no ir a Baltimore, si quisiera.

-Asombroso -señaló Gage-. Tres adultos poniendo excusas para evitar ir al lugar donde crecieron.

Hablaron distendidamente unos minutos. Después, Darién se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Lo cierto es que ochenta y cinco es un número que impresiona.

-Al viejo nunca le impresionaron otros números -replicó Gage con amargura-. Tu dieciocho cumpleaños o los dos años de Endimión en la universidad.

-Ni tu quinto aniversario de boda. Pero, diablos ca balleros, ahora somos mayores -continuó Darién. Esa afirmación fue recibida con gruñidos de protesta, pero Darién estaba decidido—. Somos jóvenes, él es un ancia no. Es así de simple. Y además está Hotaru.

-Sí. No me gustaría decepcionarla -susurró Endimión.

-A mí tampoco. Pero no veo elección -murmuró Gage.

-Eso es. No hay elección. Tenemos que acudir, así es como yo lo veo -concluyó Darién con el tono razonable que lo había convertido en un abogado de éxito.

-Ni hablar -protestaron los otros al unísono.

-Ya no somos unos niños. Mamoru no puede hacer que nos sintamos mal -aseguró Darién. Sabía que los estaba presionando, pero le romperían el corazón a Hotaru si no aparecían. Y aunque fuera egoísta necesitaba pasar aquel fin de semana con sus hermanos-. Pensad en lo demás. Podremos intercambiar nuestras historias y haremos son reír a Hotaru. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Se hizo un largo silencio y después Endimión suspiró.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo.

-Conmigo no -replicó Gage-. No puedo perder un fin de semana.

-Gage, escucha... -insistió Darién.

-¡Escucha tú! Estoy demasiado ocupado para eso. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer aquí. ¿Lo en tendéis o tengo que escribirlo?... Cielos, lo siento. No quería gritar. Pero no puedo ir, de verdad, no puedo.

-Claro -afirmó Darién después de un rato.

-Entendido -aseguró Endimión-. Bueno...

Se hizo un silencio.

-Bueno -concluyeron los tres a la vez. Después se despidieron rápidamente y colgaron. Darién esperó unos segundos y marcó el número de Gage.

-Escucha -dijo en cuanto oyó la voz de su hermano-. Si tienes algún problema...

Gage le aseguró que no.

-De acuerdo, si lo hubiera...

-Te llamaré.

Darién asintió, colgó el teléfono y esperó a que sonara.

-Lo he vuelto a llamar -comentó Endimión sin decir hola primero.

-Yo también.

-Algo va mal, Dar. Nunca había oído a Gage hablar así.

-Pero sea lo que sea no quiere hablar de ello.

-¿Dar? ¿Crees que Natalie y Gage tendrán proble mas? ¿No, verdad?

-Ni hablar. Está hecho el uno para el otro. Natalie es maravillosa. No es de las que hacen sufrir a los hom bres. Es como un libro abierto. Ni juegos, ni secretos...

-Dímelo a mí-rio Endimión.

-Son todas imposibles. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de ellas.

-Tú sí que sabes. No importa lo que digas o lo que hagas, nunca es suficiente. ¿Estamos hablando de tu ex?

-No. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no me apetece se guir hablando de ello.

-Está bien.

-¿Endimión? Estoy deseando verte.

-Yo también -respondió Endimión.

Darién colgó y salió a la terraza. Era una mañana pre ciosa. El sol brillaba, el cielo era azul, y las olas del mar se perdían en el infinito. Se sentía mejor después de ha blar con sus hermanos. Y se alegró de no haber invitado a una mujer a su casa. No era de los que utilizaban a las mujeres. No tomaba más de lo que daba.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Serena Tsukino.

La expresión de Darién se tornó seria. ¿Era eso lo que nacía para darle la patada a los hombres? ¿Ofrecerles una visión del paraíso, engatusarlos hasta volverlos locos y luego marcharse?

Era algo peligroso que podía resultar violento si es cogía al tipo equivocado. Pero seguramente ella escogía a sus víctimas con cuidado. No serían hombres que co nociera en los bares ni en encuentros casuales. De ese modo habría demasiadas incógnitas. Iría a por hombres como él, conocidos y con éxito, con los que pudiera ju gar sin temer nada.

Sintió la tensión atenazándolo otra vez. «Tranquilíza te».

Al infierno con eso. La princesa de hielo había esco gido al tipo equivocado esa vez. Darién volvió al dormi torio y agarró el teléfono.

No estaba en la guía telefónica, pero tampoco lo es peraba. Bárbara Rhodes sí aparecía. Si le sorprendió que la llamara tan temprano lo disimuló muy bien, pero no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-No puedo hacer eso, señor Chiba -respondió ella.

-Claro que no -afirmó Darién amablemente-, Y no sería necesario. La señorita Tsukino me dio su dirección y su teléfono en un trozo de papel, pero lo extravié -expli có con un tono encantador-. Estoy seguro de que com prende que no quiero que ella se entere de eso.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darién iba en su Porsche conduciendo por las carreteras secundarias hacia los ca ñones de la parte alta de Los Ángeles.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

EN LA cima de Eagle Canyon, en la casa que su abuelo y su padre habían construido y que fue el dominio de su esposo, Serena Tsukino estaba de sayunando en el jardín. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y lo estaba saboreando con placer y casi con culpabilidad.

Había dormido mal. Había dado muchas vueltas y ha bía estado soñando, aunque no podía recordar qué, solo que se despertó a eso de las cinco y media con taquicar dia, Como era tan temprano había bajado la escalera de Tsukino House en camisón y descalza y había entrado en la cocina, que estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera Luisa se le vantaba tan pronto. Había sacado una jarra de zumo de naranja de la nevera, pero al ver el café se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente necesitaba. Aun así había dudado. La cocina era el reino del servicio, el de Luisa más bien, porque como estaba sola, había des pedido a la doncella, al mayordomo y al chófer. Que la cocina estaba fuera del dominio de los Tsukino no era una regla sino un acuerdo tácito.

Serena permaneció mirando al café.

-Solo es un café, Serena -murmuró.

Leyó las instrucciones con atención, después buscó los filtros. Unos minutos más tarde, el café estaba borbo teando en la cafetera.

Había roto la regla número uno. ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con la número dos? No había razón para volver arriba para vestirse. Luisa aún estaba en su habitación. Estaba sola.

Sonriendo entró en el comedor para sentarse a la enorme mesa de madera negra. Un rayo de sol había pe netrado por una de las ventanas con forma de arco.

-Al infierno con esto -había dicho Serena. Y había vuelto a la cocina para prepararse una tostada, servirse un zumo y colocar una taza y la cafetera en una bandeja para llevarla a una de las mesas de cristal del patio que solo habían servido como soporte de cócteles. Su padre pensaba que comer fuera de la casa era de clase baja y su marido que era incómodo. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubieran dicho al verla sentada allí fuera, en camisón, a las seis de la mañana tomando un desayuno que ella mis ma había preparado.

El zumo de naranja le pareció más dulce que nunca y la tostada más crujiente. Y el café tenía un sabor delicio so.

Tomó la taza con las dos manos dejando que se las calentara y sonrió. Era una bobada sentirse tan bien con cosas tan ridículas, pero se sentía bien, como si estuviera dando los primeros pasos de una nueva vida.

Dejó de sonreír. Tenía que parar de pensar en la no che anterior. No importaba lo que había hecho ni lo que habría llegado a hacer con un desconocido en un portal si no hubiera recuperado la razón. Había recuperado la ra zón y ya estaba.

-Buenos días, señora.

El café se derramó por el borde de la taza.

-Luisa, he invadido su cocina. Espero que no le im porte -se disculpó Serena forzando una sonrisa.

A Luisa le importaba. Serena lo vio en su mirada antes de que lo ocultara con una sonrisa amable.

-Claro que no, señora Tsukino. Pero si la señora tenía hambre debería haberme despertado.

-No había necesidad. Y Luisa, estoy segura de que se lo he mencionado antes, pero, ¿le importaría dejar de lla marme así?

-¿Cómo, señora?

-Soy la señorita Tsukino, o la señorita Serena. O solo Serena, si quiere. Pero no soy la señora Tsukino.

-Claro, perdone -se disculpó sonrojándose-. Es que así le gustaba a su padre y a usted y al señor Seiya.

-A mí no me gusta -replicó Serena intentando sonar amable.

-Intentaré recordarlo. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo más?

-No, gracias. La llamaré si la necesito.

La norma número cuatro era no sorprender nunca al servicio. No había sorprendido a Luisa, la había dejado de piedra. ¿Qué le sucedía aquella mañana? Se sentía in quieta como si necesitara darle la vuelta al mundo. Se llevó la taza a los labios.

Casi lo había hecho la noche anterior. Pero aquella locura había terminado. Y no iba a perder el tiempo pen sando en ello. Se había comportado de un modo estúpido desde que había oído a aquellas dos arpías en el lavabo de L'Orangerie.

¿Qué la había hecho correr a Saks para comprarse ropa? La ropa interior de encaje, el vestido granate y aquellos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Gruñó y se puso la mano en la frente. ¿Y todo eso para qué? ¿Para probar que podía seducir a un hombre?

Se quedó pálida.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó por el jardín. Era su territorio. Ni su padre ni Seiya podían comprender por qué le gustaba ensuciarse las manos y cuidar las flores, pero ambos lo toleraban, aunque se intercambiaban sonrisas de burla cuando se referían a ello como su hobby. Pero para ella era más que eso. Cortar los pensamientos y ha cer florecer las rosas era algo reconstituyente. Le encan taban sus colores, los rojos, los rosas y los amarillos in tensos. Y el perfume de las flores era maravilloso, mucho más que cualquiera de los perfumes caros que había so bre su tocador.

Los pensamientos estaban un poco descuidados. Se agachó y empezó a arrancarles las hojas secas.

Se quedó quieta. Respiró y se levantó.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Podría preparar doce de sayunos más y cuidar las flores hasta que el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo, pero no podía deshacerse de los re cuerdos. Darién Chiba seguía atrapado en su pensamien to. Aquellos ojos, aquella sonrisa. ¿Iba a atormentarla la humillación de la noche anterior el resto de su vida? Pro bablemente sí.

La gente lo había visto: la puja, el modo en que la ha bía agarrado mientras bailaban, el beso... Y hablarían so bre ello. Y se reirían. Harían bromas. Y ella tendría que reírse con ellos, sonreír y pensar en algo ingenioso que decir para que nadie pensara que aquel hombre o aquel beso significaban algo para ella.

-No significaron nada -afirmó Serena. Se sentó en la mesa y tomó la taza.

Y aquellas cosas horribles que le había hecho. Nunca se lo hubiera permitido, si hubiera sido capaz de pensar. ¿Qué mujer lo hubiera permitido? Bueno, quizá algunas sí. Pero ella no era una de ellas.

Había gritado la noche anterior en los brazos de Darién Chiba, había sentido algo, había deseado algo que...

Le temblaron las manos. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa con cuidado. No tenía sentido pensar en ello. Ni todas las recriminaciones del mundo cambiarían lo que había su cedido.

«Al fin y al cabo fue por algo benéfico» diría son riendo cuando la gente bromeara.

Seguramente, algunos habrían advertido que nunca había vestido de aquella manera, pero nadie de su entor no sería tan indiscreto como para comentarlo. Al menos no delante de ella.

Y lo superaría. Los Tsukino siempre lo hacían. La gente lo olvidaría y ella también. Muy pronto no recor daría los detalles de aquella noche. Ninguno, ni el nom bre de Darién Chiba, ni su cara ni cómo la había besado. Ni cómo aquella boca salvaje había conseguido atrapar la suya con esa ansia devastadora. Estaría fuera de su mente y de sus sueños.

Serena cruzó los brazos temblorosos sobre el regazo. Acababa de recordar su sueño. Y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Había soñado que estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de Tsukino House... No, era un castillo y estaba sola en la entrada esperando algo, a alguien. El cabello le caía so bre los hombros, iba descalza y el corazón le latía tan rá pidamente bajo su camisón blanco que podía sentirlo en la garganta.

De repente, las puertas del castillo se abrieron y entró un caballo negro enorme con un caballero de negra ar madura en la grupa. Tenía el cabello dorado por el sol y los ojos verde esmeralda.

El caballero negro era Darién Chiba, y había ido a por ella. Y ella sabía que la destruiría si le permitía llevársela con él...

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Luisa -contestó girándose y riendo-. Vaya, me ha asustado.

-Lo siento. Había venido para comprobar si había terminado con su desayuno. Ya he limpiado la cocina, pero me gustaría limpiar aquí fuera, si no le importa.

-No se preocupe por el patio, Luisa. Yo lo recogeré.

-No, señorita Tsukino. No puedo dejar que...

-Luisa, ¿cómo se encuentra su hermana de... era San ta Bárbara?

-¿Por qué? Sí. Está bien, gracias.

-Imagino que no la ve muy a menudo. ¿Por qué no se va a verla este fin de semana?

Luisa la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿Quiere decir todo el fin de semana?

-Sí. Puede marcharse ahora mismo. ¿No le gustaría?

-Claro, pero... en todos los años que he trabajado Para su padre y después para su marido, nunca he...

-Ahora no trabaja para ellos. Luisa, vaya a donde le apetezca. Le estoy dando el fin de semana libre.

Momentos después, escuchó la verja de la entrada abrirse mientras Luisa salía con su coche. Serena se levan tó y caminó por el jardín hasta el estanque. Seiya lo había construido tras la muerte de su padre. Observó los peces dorados nadando en su elegante, preciosa y perfecta pri sión...

-¡Cálmate, Serena! -murmuró.

Rápidamente recogió los platos del desayuno y entró en la casa oscura y fría. La cocina estaba impoluta, hasta la cafetera estaba vacía, lavada y seca. Serena hizo lo mis mo con los platos y miró el reloj.

¿De verdad eran las ocho y media?

Limpiaría el jardín de malas hierbas. Carlos se queja ría el lunes cuando viera que había invadido su territorio, pero esa era su casa, su cocina y su vida.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Serena se quedó paralizada al recordar su sueño y después rio. Los caballeros negros no llamaban al timbre de la puerta del castillo. Además, nadie podía atravesar la verja sin la llave.

Luisa debía haber olvidado algo.

Corrió por el vestíbulo descalza sobre el suelo frío. Se estiró el camisón, corrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Luisa, qué te has olvid...? -preguntó sonriendo.

Serena cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó contra ella. No era Luisa quien estaba en los escalones, era Darién Chiba.

-¿Serena? ¡Serena, abre la puerta! -exclamó. La puerta se movió por los golpes.

Serena se apartó de la puerta y se quedó mirándola. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? No sabía dónde vivía. No se lo había dicho.

-¡Abre, Serena o la echaré abajo!

-Vete -ordenó con un susurro temeroso perdido entre los golpes de Darién.

La puerta se movió. No había echado el cerrojo y te mía volver para hacerlo. ¿Y si la puerta se abría cuando ella estaba detrás? Podría atraparla y...

Apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. «Corre y es cóndete».

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta se abrió y Darién entró.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, traspuesta, no creyendo lo que veía. Iba vestido de negro: camiseta negra, vaqueros negros ajustados y unas botas negras y desgastadas por el uso. Tenía un aspecto salvaje, peligroso y muy mascu lino. No era un sueño. Era de carne y hueso y había ido a por ella. El terror recorrió su espalda y también algo más. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Serena -dijo suavemente.

«Mantén la calma». Era un sueño. Darién Chiba era un hombre civilizado y ella era una mujer civilizada que sabía cómo arreglárselas con invitados no deseados.

-No es bienvenido aquí, señor Chiba.

Darién se rio. Se había imaginado muchos tipos de es cenario, pero ninguno en el que Serena Tsukino lleva ra un camisón virginal y estuviera de pie en una habita ción que parecía sacada del siglo XV, enfrentándose a él como si fuera un invitado molesto, cuando sabía perfec tamente lo que lo había llevado allí.

Ella lo sabía. Lo vio en sus ojos, en la tensión que ha bía entre ellos como la electricidad en una línea de alto voltaje. Darién sonrió y cerró la puerta de una patada.

-¿No vas a dar la bienvenida al hombre con el que se supone que vas a pasar el fin de semana, princesa?

« ¡Corre!». Pero no podía correr. Sabía que no podía darle la espalda a una fiera hambrienta, que era lo que le parecía aquel hombre, un jaguar negro y hambriento dis puesto a abalanzarse sobre ella para devorarla si ella mostraba temor.

-No sea ridículo, señor Chiba. Nunca tuve la inten ción de pasar el fin de semana con usted. Estoy segura de que lo sabe.

. -¿Qué tenías intención de hacer conmigo, entonces, Princesa?

-Nada-contestó rápidamente-. Fue algo benéfico.

-Benéfico, ¿eh? -rio con un gesto frío y fiero-. Es un sentimiento encantador, princesa. Pero yo no me siento muy Sensitivo esta mañana.

-Deténgase ahí, señor Chiba -le ordenó mientras él empezaba a acercarse a ella-. Le juro que, si se acerca más, le...

-Después de aquel rato, de todo lo que hicimos, si gues sin llamarme de tú.

Ella fue retrocediendo. Había una silla de roble de trás, la palpó y se colocó detrás.

-Señor Chiba...

Darién apartó la silla y Serena retrocedió.

-Señor Chiba. No sé por qué ha venido aquí pero...

-¿A no?

-¡Luisa! ¡Llame a la policía!

-¿Luisa? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí. Mi ama de llaves. Marque el 091 y dígales que hay un intruso.

-¿La señora que conducía el Volvo? ¿La que debe es tar a medio camino del valle? Deberías decirle que tuvie ra más cuidado al cerrar la puerta, princesa.

-Mi chófer. No querrá que lo llame. Es enorme, era un luchador. Y le...

-Llámalo. Yo domaba novillos. Es lo que hacemos los vaqueros para divertirnos. Llama a tu chófer si de verdad tienes uno. No va a evitar lo que va a ocurrir, Serena -aseguró acercándose más.

Ella dio otro paso atrás y se chocó contra la pared.

-Darién -dijo sin aliento.

-Dilo otra vez.

-Darién, por favor...

-También lo dijiste anoche.

-¿Qué dije? -preguntó. Estaba a unos milímetros de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, oler su aroma a mar y a jabón, y otro aroma que era salvaje y primitivo y que hizo que se le acelerara el pulso-. Lo único que recuerdo haber dicho fue que nunca quise ver te...

-Dijiste «por favor» —el deseo le espesó la voz-. Di jiste, por favor, cuando estábamos en aquel portal, cuan do estábamos haciendo el amor.

-¡No era amor! ¡Era...

-Sexo -terminó él. Le rozó la cara con los dedos ás peros pero delicados. Ella imaginó que se los chupaba. Esa idea la dejó sin aliento-. Eso está bien, princesa. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas que terminan con «y fue ron felices y comieron perdices».

-Y yo no creo en fantasías sexuales de violación.

-Ni yo -aseguró, rozándole los labios con el pulgar-. Estoy hablando de un hombre y una mujer que saben muy bien lo que desean hacer.

-No, por favor, Darién, te lo suplico. Si tienes decencia...

-No tengo. Ya lo viste anoche -replicó.

Intentó agarrarla, ella le dio una patada y se escapó. Pero no había modo de huir de él. Él la atrapó en el ves tíbulo y la giró hacia sí.

-Esta vez no hay huida, señorita Tsukino -aseguró agarrando el cuello del camisón-. Eres mía, princesa. O más bien, yo soy tuyo. Me compraste y pagaste por...

El frágil algodón se rasgó y ella cayó en sus brazos.

Su rabia se desvaneció con el roce de los labios. Gimió y enterró los dedos en su cabello y la atrapó con sus besos, pero ella era una prisionera voluntaria. Aquel férreo control, los recuerdos de su desprecio desa parecieron en un segundo.

Se comportó como una salvaje, y lo que le había la noche anterior no fue nada comparado con lo que ofreció entonces.

Ella se agarró de su camiseta y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca. Él la acercó más contra sí, abrió las piernas para que ella rozara su erección y la subió. Ella gimió, abrió la boca y su rendición hizo que le hirv iera la sangre.

La sentía cálida y flexible; sabía a sol y a flores. Sa bía que podía tomar de ella lo que quisiera y lo tomó todo sin piedad. Lo quería todo, sus besos, su cuerpo, su deseo.

Tocó sus pechos, su vientre, el vello dorado entre sus piernas, pero nada era suficiente. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, y no podía esperar a una cama o a la alfombra. Estaba hambriento y ella era su banquete.

-Darién, por favor... -le pidió.

La empujó contra la pared con una fuerza y un deseo desesperados.

-Ahora -dijo él mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se liberaba.

-Sí. sí-Serena gritó mientras entraba en ella. Él sintió cómo alcanzaba el clímax casi al instante. Después, él también lo hizo, pero supo que solo era el principio.

Cuando pudo tomar aliento, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó. Después la levantó en brazos y ella se colgó de su cuello besándoselo.

La subió por las escaleras hasta una habitación donde las cortinas estaban cerradas. Bajo la luz artificial de la mañana, Darién colocó a Serena en el centro de una enorme cama con dosel que olía a sol y a flores como ella. Se desvistió y se tumbó a su lado.

Decidió ir despacio esa vez, tocarla con delicadeza para descubrir los lugares que le daban placer. Quería ver cómo su mirada azul se ensombrecía, cómo temblaba de pasión. Pero verla tumbada debajo de él, ver los restos de su camisón rodeándola como pétalos, su boca hinchada y enrojecida por los besos, arrancó todo pensamiento ra cional de su mente.

-Dímelo -le pidió agarrándola por las muñecas y es tirándole los brazos por detrás de la cabeza-. Dime lo que quieres, princesa. Necesito oírtelo decir.

Él comprobó que, incluso después de todo lo que ha bía ocurrido, no era capaz de admitirlo. Agachó la cabeza y se introdujo un pezón rosado en la boca. Ella emitió un ligero grito y se retorció, pero él fue implacable.

-Dilo, Serena.

-No puedo... Por favor, Darién -susurró ella.

Con la mano libre, recorrió su cuerpo y la dejó entre sus muslos.

-Dilo -repitió tocándola.

-A ti, a ti, Darién. Te quiero a ti... -murmuró. Hizo un ruido gutural cuando entró en ella-. Sí, sí, sí...

Quería observarla y lo hizo durante un momento. Vio cómo se ensombrecían sus ojos y cómo se rendía y se ar queaba su cuerpo. Ella bajó la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Era un gesto femenino y delicado en medio de la tormenta que estaban atravesando.

-Darién -susurró-. Darién...

Se le quebró la voz y él se perdió, en las sensaciones, en el deseo, en Serena.

Serena se despertó lentamente y pensó que estaba so ñando.

Aquel cuerpo fuerte y cálido presionado contra el suyo, aquel brazo rodeándola, aquel hombro contra su mejilla... Darién se revolvió y murmuró algo en sueños y ella sintió pánico. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había acostado con un desconocido. Contuvo el aliento temerosa de que el más leve ruido pudiera despertarlo. Lenta y cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama.

Lo que quedaba de su camisón estaba sobre la alfombra. Se sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar cómo se había desgarrado, cómo la había tomado contra la pared, cómo le había Permitido hacerlo allí y en el piso de arriba otra vez.

Aquellas imágenes volvieron a su mente. Se vio rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, besándolo, buscándo le elevando las caderas para que entrara en ella, pidiéndole que la tomara...

Un sonido salió de su garganta y mordiéndose el puño entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Se sujetó al lavabo temblando, con la cabeza agacha da agarrando el borde de porcelana con las manos.

Darién solo había tomado lo que ella había estado dis puesta a darle. Había deseado que le hiciera el amor, que hiciera todo lo que había hecho. Había querido saber lo que un hombre podía hacer sentir a una mujer. Lenta mente, levantó la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo.

Tenía el cabello revuelto cayéndole sobre los hom bros desnudos, los ojos ojerosos, pequeños moretones en la garganta y en el pecho, la boca roja e hinchada. Serena se tocó los labios. Los tenía suaves por los besos de Darién. Qué besos. Eran cálidos. Qué modo de abrirle la boca. El recuerdo la hizo temblar, que le dolieran los pe chos y que se excitara.

Había sucedido lo que había deseado. En ese momen to, se preguntó por qué. ¿Qué probaba, que podía excitar a un hombre o que podía tener un orgasmo? ¿Qué podía tenerlo con un desconocido, con un desconocido arro gante y peligroso?

-¿Princesa?

Se apartó del lavabo. El pomo se movió y ella se lo quedó mirando como si fuera una serpiente que hubiera llegado reptando.

-¿Sí? -su voz era fría y segura-. Voy a darme una ducha. Hay otro baño ahí fuera que puedes...

La puerta se abrió.

-Ducharte sola puede ser peligroso, Serena.

Sonrió mientras la agarraba por los hombros para mi rarla lentamente de arriba abajo. Seiya nunca la había mira do así. Sus ojos nunca se habían ensombrecido de pasión, al mirarlo ella nunca se había sentido llena de deseo.

-No -susurró mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿No qué? ¿Que no te mire? Quiero mirarte, prince sa. Eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mi vida -afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

-No -negó tapándose los pechos-. Darién, estoy...

Avergonzada. Estaba avergonzada. Eso le sorprendió, pero sabía que era cierto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una mujer que no se pavoneara bajo la mirada de admiración de un hombre, pero ella estaba avergonzada. Serena estaba colorada y se miraba los pies.

-Princesa -dijo sujetándole la barbilla para levantarle la cara-. Eres preciosa. Y yo soy el hombre más afortu nado del mundo por poder verte así.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó temblando.

¿Estaba esperando un cumplido? Una mujer tan boni ta debería saber que lo era.

-Sí, de verdad.

Ella sonrió otra vez. Las sombras de sus ojos parecie ron desvanecerse, pero su sonrisa aún permanecía vulne rable. De repente, recordó cómo había reaccionado a al gunos de sus besos y de sus caricias, cómo había gritado no solo de placer sino de sorpresa por las cosas que le había hecho.

Era absurdo pensar que Serena hubiera encontra do algo nuevo en sus brazos. Había entrado en el cuarto de baño con un ansia que las horas de sexo no habían disminuido, imaginando cómo sería tomarla en la ducha con el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Y lo haría, pero no en ese momento. Otra cosa pare cía más importante entonces.

-¿Darién? -llamó Serena cuando la abrazó.

El la calló con un beso.

-Deja que te demuestre lo bonita que eres, princesa -murmuró y se la llevó a la cama donde la besó por to das partes, saboreó cada suspiro y cada gemido. Donde e hizo el amor lenta y tiernamente hasta que al fin ella Moró de felicidad en sus brazos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

LA FELICIDAD era momentánea. Serena siempre lo había sabido. Pero nunca se había desvanecido tan rápidamente como después de hacer el amor con Darién.

Los latidos de su corazón aminoraron su ritmo. La desesperación sustituyó a la alegría, y la indignación a la desesperación.

Acababa de compartir interminables momentos de una intimidad increíble con un hombre al que no cono cía. ¿Por qué iba a estar contenta?

Sí, Darién la había hecho sentir. Su modo de tocarla era como había soñado que sería un amante: apasionado aunque tierno, exigente al mismo tiempo que generoso y sobre todo excitante.

Pero el hombre en cuyos brazos yacía no era su amante. Era alguien a quien había comprado. No podía escapar a la terrible verdad.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando la repugnancia se había convertido en pánico? ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Ha bía llegado virgen al matrimonio, deseosa de experimen tar la pasión sobre la que había leído. En su lugar, se ha bía encontrado con que el sexo con su marido era algo que tenía que soportar. No era doloroso ni necesariamen te desagradable, pero ella había esperado el éxtasis y lo que había experimentado era nada.

Serena se tragó un gemido de consternación. Y aun así había gritado en los brazos de Darién. Su mente se había vaciado de todo excepto de lo que estaba haciendo, de las manos y la boca, del cuerpo y del calor de los besos de un desconocido al que había comprado.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? ¿Había perdido el jui cio? Se enorgullecía de su autocontrol. Nunca actuaba por impulso, y menos con los hombres. Y aun así había acudido a aquella subasta, había comprado a un descono cido y le había permitido...

Era increíble. Sus amigas se reían de ella por el modo en que se comportaba cuando intentaban arreglarles una cita a ciegas.

-En nombre del cielo, Serena, es solo una cita, no un compromiso para toda la vida -habían dicho.

Y ella había sonreído diciendo que lo sabía, y des pués preguntaba cómo era el hombre, cuáles eran sus in tereses y sus aficiones, quiénes eran sus amigos, dónde vivía, cómo se ganaba la vida. En cuanto cenaba con él. Le resultaba tan familiar como un antiguo conocido.

El hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado en la cama de sábanas retorcidas que olía a sexo no era un viejo amigo. Era un enigma. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran sus amigos ni de qué hacía para divertirse. Podía ser cualquier cosa, desde un vendedor de coches usados a un médico. Quizá fuera de verdad un vaquero, por aquel acento que hacía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, por las botas y la actitud arrogante.

Lo único cierto era que era atractivo. Pero su aspecto no justificaba que le hubiera permitido hacer todo aque llo.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? No solo se lo había per mitido, había deseado que se lo hiciera. También ella le había hecho cosas. Al menos sabía que no era una niñata rica y fina. Ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Había compra do a un tipo para dormir con él. Se sonrojó. Lo que había estado haciendo con Darién no tenía nada que ver con dormir.

-¿Princesa?

Su voz era suave y ronca, teñida de aquel acento seductor y lento. No quería abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Si no lo hacía, quizá desaparecería. Así podría fingir que solo era un mal sueño.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Darién enredó los dedos en su cabello, le giró la cara y la besó. Ella no respondió. Volvió a besarla y acarició su cuerpo.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien?

No podía evitarlo. Tenía que abrir los ojos, mirar a Darién y fingir que no estaba avergonzada de sí misma, que estaba acostumbrada a acostarse con los hombres que le apetecían.

-¿Serena? -la llamó. Ella respiró y abrió los ojos. Darién estaba tumbado sobre ella, con la mirada turbia por lo que había sucedido entre ellos-. Hola, princesa –dijo sonriendo.

-Hola. Tengo que levantarme -replicó con una sonri sa forzada.

-En seguida. Pero primero deja que te mire.

-Darién...

-Sí que eres una mujer bonita. ¿Aún no te he convencido de ello?

Deseaba que aquellas palabras no significaran nada, pero había algo en el tono de su voz, en el modo en que la estaba mirando que hizo que su determinación se debi litara, aunque solo por un segundo. Después, pensó en cuántas veces un hombre así susurraría aquellas palabras. Cien veces al mes, probablemente a cien mujeres dife rentes y eso se convirtió en otro motivo para que no le gustara y para despreciarse aún más.

-Gracias -contestó con amabilidad.

-¿Gracias? -rio. Antes de que pudiera pararle, la puso debajo de él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos-. Cuánta formalidad, princesa.

-Darién, de verdad, quiero...

-Levantarte, lo sé -continuó, retirándole el cabello del rostro sonrojado-. Me alegra haber abierto las corti nas, princesa. De otro modo nunca hubiera podido ver lo azules que son tus ojos. Eres realmente preciosa, Serena.

Su voz era ronca y su mirada misteriosa. Lo había visto mirarla así las suficientes veces como para sospe char en qué estaba pensando, pero eso era imposible des pués de haber hecho el amor tantas veces.

Él se movió. Ella contuvo la respiración. Era posible. La deseaba otra vez. Y ella también lo deseaba a él. Su cabeza decía no, pero su cuerpo se estaba preparando para el momento en el que él se deslizara dentro de ella.

Le besó el cuello mientras le agarraba un pecho. La mordisqueó suavemente mientras le tocaba un pezón. Podía sentir cómo estaba ocurriendo, y cómo se estaba dejando llevar.

-Darién...

Él se movió otra vez y ella no pudo evitar gemir sua vemente y deslizar las manos para colocarlas sobre sus caderas estrechas.

-Darién -repitió con apenas un suspiro.

-Sí, te escucho. Dime lo que quieres, prince sa. Dilo.

Serena abrió los ojos. Volvía a tener aquella sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Se quedó rígida.

-Levántate -le ordenó con la voz gélida. Él se dio cuenta y dejó de sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-¡Levántate! -repitió golpeándolo en los hombros.

El entrecerró los ojos. A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Pensó una vez más en lo poco que conocía a aquel hom bre y en lo aislada que estaba la casa.

Él se quedó quieto. Después, sonrió y se apartó.

-Es un placer, señorita Tsukino. Nada más lejos de mi intención que mantener a una mujer en la cama cuando no desea estar en ella.

Si lo que quería era avergonzarla tratándola de usted cuando estaba desnuda a su lado, lo había conseguido.

Quería encogerse, y taparse con la sábana hasta la cabe za, pero caminaría sobre el fuego antes que darle esa sa tisfacción. En lugar de eso. Sacó los pies de la cama, se puso en pie y caminó por la habitación como si estuviera acostumbrada a pasearse desnuda delante de desconoci dos. Tomó su albornoz, lo sacudió, se lo puso y se lo ató.

Después se giró hacia Darién. Él seguía tumbado como lo había dejado, completamente desnudo. Tenía las manos debajo de la cabeza y los pies cruzados. Y a ella le desconcertó comprobar que seguía manteniendo en parte su erección.

Quería gritarle que se cubriera, pero tenía miedo de que el temblor de su voz revelara que sabía lo poco que hacía falta para que se excitara totalmente, para que la deseara otra vez. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir ha cia él y tocarlo con la mano, o con la boca. Nunca lo ha bía hecho, pero de repente le apeteció.

Se dio la vuelta, intentó buscar inútilmente sus zapa tillas y después volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Supongo que querrás ducharte -dijo. Él no respon dió-. Creo que ya te dije antes que hay otro cuarto de baño al fondo del pasillo -continuó. Él no habló, solo si guió mirándola-. Hay jabón, cepillos de dientes, toallas, todo lo que necesitas está en los cajones debajo del lava bo.

-Qué considerado por su parte, señorita Tsukino -con testó con un tono de advertencia-. Seguro que todos sus invitados masculinos le dicen lo mismo.

-Intento ser hospitalaria, señor Chiba. Si eso es lo que quiere decir.

Él sonrió, se sentó y luego se levantó.

-Claro, señorita Tsukino. Estoy seguro de que sí. Y lo hace muy bien. Es usted, ¿cómo lo ha llamado?, muy hospitalaria.

El rubor de sus mejillas se fue intensificando junto con el deseo de abofetearlo y decirle que... ¿que nunca había hecho algo así? Él nunca la creería.

-Señor Chiba -dijo metiéndose las manos en los bol sillos del albornoz-. Señor Chiba, ha sido un día muy... agradable...

-Pero ha terminado. Venga, señorita Tsukino, no sea tímida, ¿o es que está intentando interpretar el papel de la perfecta anfitriona que nunca quiere decirle a los invi tados que la fiesta ha terminado?

-Señor Chiba, de verdad es que... ¿Le importaría vestirse, por favor?

Darién se miró y después la miró a ella.

-Dios mío -exclamó levantando las cejas fingiendo asombro-. Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido que yo esté desnudo mientras usted lleva el albornoz puesto cuando hace un par de minutos estaba tan desnuda como yo. ¿O se supone que debo olvidar esos pequeños detalles, seño rita Tsukino?

-Está haciendo esto más difícil sin necesidad -res pondió Serena con calma aunque su corazón latía deprisa.

La observó durante lo que pareció una eternidad y de repente soltó una carcajada y se puso los vaqueros.

-Tiene razón -accedió. Se sentó sobre la cama y se calzó las botas-. ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?

El equilibrio de poder se había alterado, pero no sa bía ni cómo ni por qué. Observó a Darién mientras se le vantaba, tomaba la camiseta y se la ponía. Se miró en el espejo del armario, se peinó el cabello con los dedos como si estuviera en su propio dormitorio, después la miró y sonrió.

-Aquí estamos dos adultos -señaló. Aun sonriendo se abrochó los pantalones, metió los dedos en las presillas del cinturón y se dirigió hacia ella-. Los dos bastante por encima de la mayoría de edad, ¿no es así, princesa?

Ella quiso echarse hacia atrás antes de que la alcanzara. Aquella sonrisa era preocupante y también el modo en que se movía, como un gato salvaje que sabía que al final acorralaría a su presa.

-Sí. Tiene razón, Y me alegra que usted también lo vea así -contestó con frialdad aguantándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué, princesa, de qué otro modo podría verlo? -preguntó deteniéndose a unos milímetros, tan cerca que ella tenía que levantar la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos-. Veamos cómo están las cosas. Yo no he venido de visita, Serena. Ambos lo sabemos. Me compraste con una intención y yo cumplí con lo que esperabas -conti nuó hablando. Ella empezó a temblar. «No le dejes ver que está empezando a asustarte»-. Y cumplí bien, ¿ver dad, princesa? Y ahora te has cansado de jugar con el amigo de alquiler.

-Tengo una cena -explicó Serena intentando ser digna.

-Una cena, ¡estupendo!

-Sí. Y van a venir a recogerme pronto, así que será mejor que...

-¿Es una amenaza, princesa? -preguntó sonriendo. Se apoyó con una mano en la pared junto a su cabeza y se inclinó hacia ella-. Deje que le dé un consejo, señorita Tsukino. De donde yo soy, nadie es tan tonto como para comprar un semental sin comprobar primero su pedigrí.

-¡Quiero que salga de mi casa ahora mismo! -Jugar a esto con un desconocido podría haberse convertido en una pesadilla -aseguró con malicia. Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás-. No sabes quién soy ni lo que me gusta. Podría haber hecho lo que quisiera. -Está intentando asustarme y no me gusta. -Creo que sí. Creo que quizá es eso lo que te excita -replicó. Ella tembló cuando le puso una mano en la gar ganta. Se le aceleró el pulso-. Un poco de peligro, saber que el tipo al que has metido en tu cama podría acabar contigo fácilmente...

-Vete, sal de mi casa -ordenó furiosa.

-Eso haré. No querría que faltaras a tu cita -aseguró. Le miró la boca mientras le tocaba el labio con el pulgar y lo deslizaba por el borde-. Pero primero voy a pro meterte algo.

-Darién -replicó rápidamente-. No lo entiendes...

-Sí, lo entiendo, princesa. Créeme -afirmó deslizan do la mano por su cabello hasta la nuca. Lentamente, le acercó la cabeza a la suya-. Solo quiero estar seguro de que tú también lo entiendes.

-¿Entender qué? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Esto -contestó y la besó.

Serena luchó contra él. Intentó oponer alguna resisten cia, pero no duró. Gimió y le agarró la camiseta, abrió la boca y se entregó al beso. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó, la levantó hasta sus caderas y la empujó contra su erección.

Fue como ser arrollada por un vendaval. No había tiempo para pensar, para preguntarse si estaba bien o mal. Estaba ardiendo y las llamas quemaban muy rápidamente.

Darién mantuvo su boca pegada a la de ella mientras le abría el albornoz, se lo bajaba por los hombros y lo dejaba caer en el suelo. Le tomó los pechos con las ma nos, después las deslizó por sus caderas hasta que agarró su trasero. Aun besándola la subió otra vez.

-Por favor -suplicó con la voz quebrada-. Darién, por favor...

De ese modo la había tomado aquella mañana, y casi la noche anterior... y aun así sería diferente. A pesar del deseo, de la necesidad primaria, Serena sintió una cierta dulzura. La hizo temblar.

El la apartó tan bruscamente, que casi se cayó. Abrió los ojos. Lo miró a través de la niebla de sus lágrimas y vio un rostro que podría haber sido esculpido en granito.

-¿Lo ves, princesa? Te equivocabas. Lo cierto es que aún podría hacerte algún servicio, si quisiera. Piensa en ello esta noche, señorita Tsukino, después de que tu cita y volváis aquí para jugar. Piensa en ello, y en mí, cuan do estéis en la cama y él esté...

Ella le dio un puñetazo. Le pilló por sorpresa. Se le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y le sangró la comisura del labio. Serena observó cómo se tocaba la herida.

-Sal de aquí-susurró sin aliento-, ¿me oyes? ¡Sal de aquí!

Miró a su alrededor. Agarró lo único que tenía a mano y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, pero no tuvo tanto éxito con la lámpara como con el puño. Golpeó la pared y se hizo pedazos. Darién se rio.

-Que tenga una tarde agradable, señorita Tsukino -se despidió y salió cerrando la puerta.

-Malnacido -gritó-. ¡Eres un malnacido!

Se giró, agarró el albornoz y se lo puso. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿De verdad creía que podía tratarla así y salirse con la suya?

Necesitaba una bebida. Nunca bebía, odiaba el sabor del whisky, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba para qui tarse de la boca el sabor de Darién Chiba. Y después se daría una ducha. Aunque primero eliminaría cualquier rastro del hombre más despreciable que había conocido jamás.

Se dirigió hacia la cama, quitó las sábanas y las fun das de las almohadas y las llevó hacia la chimenea. No ensuciaría la cesta de la ropa ni la lavadora con ellas así que arrojó la ropa a la chimenea.

-Adiós, señor Chiba -dijo mientras encendía una ce rilla.

Y adiós a la locura que la había poseído.

Las sábanas azules se convirtieron en una llamarada. En pocos minutos, no quedaron más que las cenizas. El fuego era purificador. ¿No era eso lo que se decía?

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la chimenea y se ponía en pie, se sintió limpia. Se quitó el albornoz, le dio una patada y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Lo único cierto que había dicho Darién había sido que ella era una adulta. Y lo era, era libre de hacer lo que eli giera, aunque fuera una estupidez. Había hecho algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría, pero no tenía mucho sen tido darle más vueltas. Además, en el mundo actual, te ner relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que no se tenía intención de volver a ver no era un crimen. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir? Nunca se perdonaría por lo que había hecho. Y no por haberse acostado con Darién, sino por seguir deseándolo. Si la hubiera llevado a la cama habría ido encantada. Habría vuelto a estremecerse entre sus brazos, gritado su nombre otra vez... Serena gimió y se mordió el puño.

Echar a Darién Chiba de su cama había resultado fá cil. Echarle de su mente parecía que iba a resultar más difícil.

A medio camino de la carretera que bajaba de Eagle Canyon, Darién frenó tan bruscamente que chirriaron las ruedas y se salió de la carretera.

-Maldita sea -exclamó y golpeó el volante con la mano.

Había conseguido parecer despreocupado al salir de la habitación de Serena, pero se le había revuelto el estó mago como la primera vez que montó un toro hacía vein te años. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse. La carretera era estrecha y llena de curvas, y había conducido por ella a una velocidad que no quería ni imaginar. No tenía sen tido matarse o matar a otra persona por estar tan enfada do con Serena que apenas podía pensar.

Uno de los dos estaba loco y estaba seguro de que no era él.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Ella estaba loca, pero él también.

Un rato antes, ella se había comportado como un gato salvaje en sus brazos. Nunca había conocido nada así. Aquella mujer tenía algo más: su inseguridad, sus tímidas aunque entusiastas reacciones habían sido diferentes a todo lo que había experimentado antes. Y la última vez que habían hecho el amor, al final ella había gritado.

~ ¿Te he hecho daño, princesa? -había susurrado.

-No, en absoluto -había contestado ella.

Y le había tomado el rostro entre las manos, le había acercado la boca a la suya y lo había besado con una dul zura que le había perforado el corazón.

Él había sonreído y la había besado. La había acerca do más a él, hasta que su respiración se suavizó. La ha bía contemplado intentando descubrir cómo había pasa do de desear solo sexo a desearlo todo de la hermosa desconocida que estaba en sus brazos.

Y después ella había abierto los ojos, lo había mirado como si fuera una serpiente que se hubiera encontrado en la cama y lo había invitado a que saliera de su cama y de su vida.

Aún sentía la rabia bombeando en su sangre. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando al llegar a su casa se había encontrado a su esposa en la cama con aquel instructor de tenis, ha bía estado tan furioso con una mujer.

Lo mejor que se podía hacer era poner distancia entre Serena Tsukino y él. Eso o volver por donde había venido, entrar en aquella casa otra vez, levantarla en brazos, lle varla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta borrarle aquel gesto altivo, hasta que arqueara la espalda ofreciéndole su boca y le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos como había hecho antes.

O también podía simplemente abrazarla hundiendo su rostro en aquel cabello de olor dulce, hasta que llegara la noche.

Darién arrancó y bajó por la carretera a una velocidad que hasta a él le hubiera sorprendido, si hubiera pensado en algo más que en la locura de desear ver otra vez a Serena Tsukino en aquel momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

CASI dos semanas después, Darién se quitó los cas cos, se aseguró de que todo estaba bien en la cabi na y aterrizó en el suelo de Espada por primera vez después de dos años.

Era una calurosa mañana de junio, con el calor seco y opresivo que recordaba de su niñez. Los insectos zum baban en el césped del aparcamiento como siempre. Te nía la estúpida idea de que su padre iba a aparecer para decirle «Chico, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, holgazaneando en lugar de hacer tú trabajo en los establos?».

No estaba de humor para aquello, ni para los viejos recuerdos, ni para tratar con Mamoru, ni para ser amable con doscientos invitados que estarían allí al día siguiente a aquella misma hora. Parecía que no había sido capaz de ser amable con nadie últimamente. Incluso los chicos de la oficina le evitaban desde que casi le dio una patada en el trasero a Jedite Haskell el lunes siguiente a la subas ta.

-Chiba, ¿qué tal fue todo con la Tsukino? -preguntó Haskell.

-Fue bien.

La respuesta fue breve y cualquier persona inteligen te habría visto que se trataba de una advertencia, pero nadie consideraba a Jedite una persona inteligente.

-Fue bien -se burló Jedite-. Detalles, Chiba, queremos detalles. ¿Es tan ardiente como parece? ¿Te acostaste con...?

Darién lo empujó contra la pared.

-Vigila tu lenguaje -había amenazado a Jedite, des pués de que otros dos compañeros lo hubieran separado.

Nadie le molestó demasiado desde entonces, y eso estuvo bien. Sabía que estaba muy gruñón, pero no tenía nada que ver con Serena Tsukino. Estaba muy ocupa do, eso era todo. Una fusión de empresas fue mal y un pleito de responsabilidad contra otro cliente parecía que iba a terminar en un juicio con jurado. Tenía demasiado trabajo.

-Basta de tonterías, Chiba -murmuró Darién.

Todo tenía que ver con ella. A ningún hombre le gus taba que lo rechazaran. Su humor era terrible y pasar el fin de semana con Mamoru no iba a mejorarlo.

Darién se giró para mirar a la avioneta. Nadie sabía que había llegado. Solo tenía que montarse en ella otra vez y dirigirse hacia la costa oeste... Una mano le agarró el hombro.

-Hazlo y te juro que te cazaré y usaré tu cabeza hue ca como trofeo -le advirtió una voz familiar.

Darién se dio la vuelta y vio la cara sonriente de su hermano Endimión.

-¿Ahora lees la mente?

-No, a no ser que esperes que crea que tienes mente, hermano mayor.

-Demonios -dijo Darién, después de unos segundos, sonrió y se abrazó a su hermano-. No puedo fingir cuan do estás delante. Ya veo que sigues tan horrible como siempre -bromeó dando un paso hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano.

Endimión se fijó en sus pantalones grises, su camisa blan ca y su corbata de seda granate colgando del cuello abierto y sonrió.

-Debe de ser cosa de familia.

Darién se rio, se acercó a la avioneta y empezó a sa car sus cosas.

-Gage no ha cambiado de opinión otra vez. Va a ve nir, ¿verdad?

-Sí, estará aquí. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Traerte toda la oficina?

-Algunos sabemos lo que significa trabajar -contestó Darién mientras agarraba la chaqueta, el maletín y el or denador portátil-. He venido directamente de una reu nión.

-Ahora empezará a decir nombres -dijo Endimión miran do hacia el cielo-. Venga, suelta los nombres de chicas. Comprobemos si algo me dice que estás harto de rubias explosivas deseando demostrarte sus talentos en la cama.

-No estoy harto de rubias -le cortó Darién-. ¿Y a qué viene esa broma?

-Perdona, tío, solo era una... ¿Acabo de tocar un pun to débil o algo así?

-Algo así -respondió Darién tras unos segundos. Y sonrió o lo intentó al menos-. Es el calor, este maldito calor de Texas. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a él. Esto es como un horno.

-Ya lo has dicho.

-Pues lo vuelvo a repetir, maldita sea, Endimión...

-¿Por qué estás intentando cambiar de tema de con versación, Darién?

-¿Qué tema?

-¿El por qué casi me arrancas la cabeza hace un se gundo?

Los hermanos llegaron al jeep que Endimión había deja do aparcado. Se detuvieron cada uno a un lado del vehí culo y se miraron por encima del techo.

Darién se dijo que sería fácil preguntarle si se acorda ba de la subasta, de la rubia de la que le había hablado, decirle que había pasado un día en la cama con ella. «Soy muy mayor para creer que las mujeres como esa merecen que se pierda el tiempo con ellas, pero sigo pen sando en ella y recordando los detalles. Como el modo en que me echó, aunque había gritado la última vez que habia estado entre mis brazos...»

-¿Dar?

Darién parpadeó. Endimión lo estaba mirando con gesto de preocupación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Contarle algo que ni él podía entender? Ni hablar. Fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que necesito, chaval?

-No, y parece que tú tampoco.

Darién rio y metió sus cosas dentro del jeep.

-Necesito una ducha, cambiarme de ropa, una cerve za y quizá nadar en el río.

-Creía que la gente de Hollywood prefería el vino de reserva.

-Ya conoces el dicho, allá donde fueres...

-Bebe la cerveza de Texas. Tómate dos botellas hela das y estarás bien.

Darién sonrió y le ofreció su mano. Endimión chocó la suya según el lenguaje secreto de Los Lobos.

-Soy flaco -dijo Darién.

-Soy un buen tipo -respondió Endimión.

-Soy un miembro del equipo -dijeron al unísono.

Riendo se montaron en el jeep y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

La ducha y el cambio de ropa hicieron efecto, y tam bién la primera cerveza.

Una hora después, sentados en el porche observando a unos colibríes libando en una madreselva, Darién deci dió que ese fin de semana en el campo podría beneficiar lo después de todo.

Endimión había entrado en la casa para buscar otro par de cervezas. Ojalá apareciera Hotaru...

-¡Darién!

Miró, sonrió y se levantó a tiempo para tomar a su hermana en brazos y hacerla girar.

-Hola, preciosa -saludó besándola en las mejillas-Estaba empezando a preguntarme si habías decidido es capar de la fiesta.

-Difícilmente considerando que fue idea mía.

-Con un empujoncito de Mamoru.

-Un poco. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace una hora. Me decepcionó que no formaras par te del comité de bienvenida.

-Quería estar allí, pero...

-Hotaru, es una broma. Endimión estaba allí. ¿Qué más po dría desear?

-Cierto, pero de verdad iba a bajar a la pista de ate rrizaje. Pero Mamoru decidió que alguien debería ir a la ciu dad para comprobar el catering, así que...

-Así que te dijo que lo hicieras tú.

-No seas así, Dar. Ya sabes cómo es.

Darién se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto.

-Sí, algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

-¿Lo has visto ya?

-No. Marta dice que está montando a caballo. Tiene un aspecto estupendo.

-Es fantástica. Resulta asombroso que, haga lo que haga. Mamoru no pueda espantarla.

El porche se quedó en silencio, solo interrumpido por el crujido de la mecedora y el zumbido de las abejas so bre las flores.

-¿De qué va esto, Hotaru? ¿Estamos aquí para desearle a Mamoru otros ochenta y cinco años como emperador o para escuchar cómo nos dice a Endimión, a Gage y a mí que deberíamos estar peleando para ver cuál de nosotros he reda este lugar? ¿Crees que le entraría en esa cabezota que tú eres la única que quiere Espada?

-Pero yo no soy una de vosotros. Vosotros sois Chiba y yo soy McCord -replicó suavemente.

-Tonterías.

-Según tu padre, no -afirmó y dio un trago de la cer veza de Darién-. Aunque creo que está en los planes -dijo pasándose la botella helada por la frente-. El abo gado de Mamoru va a venir.

-¿Su abogado? ¡Vaya!

-Sí. Grant Landon, de Nueva York.

-Landon. Creo que nunca he oído hablar de él, pero supongo que es normal en Los Ángeles.

-Hablando de Los Ángeles, ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

La puerta se cerró de golpe cuando Endimión salió al por che con dos botellas de cerveza en las manos.

-Por favor, Hotaru, no le animes -pidió colocando las botellas en el suelo y sentándose en una de las sillas-. Muestra el mínimo interés o el viejo Darién va a abru mamos con sus historias sobre la alta sociedad de Holly wood.

-Abrúmame, Dar -insistió Hotaru-. A veces olvido que en el mundo hay algo más que ganado.

-Será un placer -afirmó Darién tomándole la mano para besársela-. ¿Sabías que no hay ninguna actriz en Hollywood tan bonita como tú?

-Mentiroso -replicó Hotaru sonriendo.

-Lo seguro es que no hay en Hollywood un rompecorazones tan atractivo como tú, Darién.

Hotaru soltó una carcajada. El sonido hizo que Darién se sintiera bien. Con Mamoru o sin él estaba bien estar en casa.

Había conocido al abogado de Mamoru durante una reu nión improvisada en el pajar, que siempre había sido la guarida secreta de Los Lobos.

Allí estaban los tres hermanos Chiba, Endimión y él in tentando recuperarse de la noticia de que Gage y Natalie se habían separado, cuando Grant Landon apareció para confesar que él también tenía problemas con su esposa.

La única certeza en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres era que no había ninguna certeza. Esa había sido la conclusión de la reunión improvisada de Los Lobos.

Darién se estaba vistiendo para la fiesta de cumplea ños de su padre.

Cuando eran unos críos, en las reuniones de Los Lobos se hablaba de béisbol, de fútbol o de planes para es caparse de sus habitaciones a medianoche para enredar por el rancho.

En aquella ocasión, solo se había hablado de mujeres. De la irritación de Gage por la decisión de su mujer de dejarlo. De la consternación de Grant Landon ante la confesión de su mujer de que no era feliz.

Landon había apodado la reunión «el club de los que no entienden a las mujeres» lo que, pensándolo bien, era bastante acertado. Darién había permanecido callado. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que sentía ira hacia una mujer a la que apenas conocía? Ira y lujuria. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan enfadado con una mujer y al mismo tiempo seguir deseándola tanto? Si al bajar las escaleras aquella noche, se encontrara a Serena entre la multitud, por alguna casua lidad del destino, iría directamente hacia ella, la sacudi ría y después, después...

-Eres un idiota, Chiba -se dijo Darién ante el espejo.

¿Por qué le gustaba una mujer como aquella? No le gustaba que lo utilizaran. La igualdad entre los sexos es taba bien, pero Serena había hecho un cambio de roles ra dical.

Nunca se había llevado a una mujer a la cama para después echarla sin compasión. Salía un tiempo con ella y la llevaba a cenar. Y cuando el romance llegaba a su fin, le enviaba flores, un regalo caro y...

-¿Es por eso? ¿Te hubieras sentido mejor si te hubie ra enviado una docena de rosas y un prendedor de corba ta de Tiffany? -le preguntó a su imagen. La tensión dis minuyó. Se había comportado como un imbécil porque Serena Tsukino había herido su ego-. Es patético.

Se puso la chaqueta del esmoquin y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Podía escuchar la música y las risas del jardín. La fiesta había comenzado. Hotaru le había dicho que habría doscientos invitados y que había recibido una docena de llamadas de chicas de su edad preguntando si estaría en la fiesta.

-Te lo juro, Dar -había asegurado-. No sé cómo te las vas a arreglar con todas.

-Sí, va a ser duro, pero alguien tendrá que hacerlo -se dijo mirándose al espejo.

Sonrió y dejó su habitación silbando alegremente para unirse a la fiesta.

Un par de horas después, estaba en el salón con una copa de Dom Perignon en una mano y un canapé de lan gosta en la otra.

El vino y los canapés eran excelentes. La orquesta to caba muy bien. Y, como había dicho Hotaru, muchas de sus antiguas conquistas estaban allí, todas seguían estu pendas y muchas le dejaron claro que seguían interesa das en él, aunque algunas tenían marido o novio. De he cho, había muchas mujeres maravillosas alrededor, incluida una modelo que había aparecido en tantas porta das de revistas que hasta él la había reconocido, y la hija de un senador que era aún más bonita en persona que en las fotos de la campaña de su padre.

Había bailado con todas, flirteado con las que no es taban comprometidas, y el teléfono de la modelo y el de la hija del senador estaban a salvo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? -preguntó Hotaru mientras bai laba con el primo de Darién. Leighton.

-Por supuesto -respondió efusivamente.

Demasiado efusivamente. Pero Leighton estaba ha blando a Hotaru al oído, probablemente de sí mismo, como siempre. Mamoru y Marta no eran tan fáciles de en gañar, como comprobó minutos más tarde cuando se acercó a saludarlos.

Marta, elegante como siempre, se inclinó para besar lo.

-Eres el hombre más atractivo del salón -afirmó-. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí, claro. Es una fiesta estupenda.

-¿Oyes eso? -intervino Mamoru-. Los dos estáis min tiendo tanto que se me revuelven las tripas.

-¿Cómo dices? -preguntó Marta sorprendida.

-Aquí está mi mujer diciendo que mi hijo es el hom bre más atractivo de la fiesta, cuando todo el mundo sabe que soy yo. Y aquí está mi hijo diciendo lo maravillosa que es esta fiesta cuando solo hace falta echarle un vista zo para saber que está contando los minutos que faltan para sacar su sofisticado cuerpo de aquí y correr hacia Hollywood. ¿Me equivoco, chico?

-Venga, Mamoru... -dijo Marta poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Tienes razón, como siempre, excepto en una cosa. Hace años que dejé de ser un chico.

-No dejas de repetirlo, pero yo aún no he visto nada que me lo demuestre.

Darién depositó su copa vacía de vino sobre la bande ja que llevaba un camarero.

-Como siempre, padre, hablar contigo ha sido un pla cer -concluyó. Agarró la mano de Marta y la besó-. Marta.

-Darién. Por favor, no te vayas.

-No se marcha aún. Primero tengo que hablar con él.

-Ya hemos hablado. Ahora si me disculpas...

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, chico. Quiero decir, Darién -dijo exagerando el nombre.

-¿Qué es? ¿Domar a un potro que ya ha mandado a uno de los capataces al hospital? ¿Pasar la noche acam pado en una montaña donde alguien ha visto un león, se guirle la pista y matarlo para probar que soy un hombre? Lo siento, padre, ya lo hice hace veinte años.

-Eres mi hijo mayor y tenías que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, hecho está. Y no tengo ningún interés en hacer nada más para...

-Claro que tendrías que pasar un poco de tiempo fue ra de ese Hollywood para hacerlo.

-Suena fascinante, pero no me interesa -contestó educadamente.

-Es un trabajo fácil que requiere un título de Derecho y esa actitud afectada que tienes mientras bebes -explicó. ¿Quería Mamoru que usara sus conocimientos de leyes y de vinos? Era casi suficiente para que Darién cambiara de opinión-. A no ser que no seas un abogado lo bastante bueno como para hacer algo por mí...

-Feliz cumpleaños, padre -respondió sonriendo y se marchó.

Bailó y flirteó un poco más. Bebió más de aquel estu pendo champán y descubrió que la hija del gobernador besaba con la boca abierta. Mientras bailaba en la pista con el cuerpo exuberante de la modelo pegado al suyo Darién llegó a dos conclusiones.

La primera, que los increíbles pechos de la modelo eran casi suyos, y la segunda que había sido un idiota por haber perdido tanto tiempo pensando en Serena. Qué equi vocado había estado al creer que si se la encontrara en la fiesta iría directamente hacia ella...

Hasta que vio al otro lado del salón a una rubia del gada con cabello sedoso y unas piernas interminables a la que un tipo rodeaba por la cintura. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía asegurar por su movimiento de cabeza y por la expresión del hombre que se estaba riendo.

-Perdona -se disculpó y abandonó a la modelo en medio de la pista de baile. Cruzó el salón, agarró a la ru bia del brazo y la giró-. Serena.

Pero no era ella. Era una rubia preciosa de ojos azu les, pero no la que había estado deseando durante las dos últimas semanas.

Darién se disculpó y sonrió con encanto. Y se dirigió a buscar a su padre.

Mamoru estaba en la biblioteca rodeado de media doce na de hombres. Era una reunión de hombres poderosos e importantes. El cuarto olía a bourbon, a habanos y a per fume caro.

-Darién -saludó Mamoru mirándolo cuando entró en la habitación.

-Padre.

El hombre que probablemente iba a ser el próximo presidente de los Estados Unidos movió su vaso.

-Lo que iba diciendo...

-Dilo más tarde -ordenó Mamoru.

Se hizo un silencio.

-Me muero por probar esa barbacoa de Texas -ase guró el hombre.

La habitación se vació. Mamoru caminó por la alfombra india para cerrar la puerta.

-Supongo que no has venido a decirme otra vez que tu infancia fue un infierno -apuntó.

Darién se dirigió hacia el mueble de caoba que ocupa ba una de las paredes, abrió una botella de agua mineral y se la sirvió en un vaso con hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Creí que no te interesaba.

-Puede que no. Pero dijiste que tendría que estar fue ra de Los Ángeles un tiempo y me apetece un cambio de escenario. Pensé que al menos debería conocer los deta lles.

Mamoru se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Olvida esa amabilidad con la que has hablado a Marta. No te estás divirtiendo esta noche.

-No, no me estoy divirtiendo. Pero no te apuntes el tanto.

-Problemas con una mujer.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Mamoru se dirigió hacia el mueble y se sirvió más bour bon.

-Te vi con la morena hace un rato, la hija del sena dor. Parecía que te iba a devorar. ¿Me equivoco? Darién no pudo evitar reírse.

-Supongo que hay un modo más romántico de des cribirlo, padre, pero sí, es bastante preciso.

-Y tú parecías tan interesado como un semental en una vaca.

-Padre, tus opiniones sobre mi vida amorosa son muy interesantes pero...

-Vida sexual, chico. No lo confundas con el amor. Lo que un hombre siente por una mujer nace directamente de su entrepierna. Al mezclarlo con el amor empiezan los problemas.

Darién miró la botella de bourbon, se terminó el agua y se sirvió el bourbon,

-Estoy seguro de que a Marta le encantaría escuchar eso -comentó.

-No estoy diciendo que no me importe Marta. Me importa. Pero el hombre que se permite creer que está enamorado tiene problemas.

Darién miró a su padre. Su padre estaba mirando al vacío y su tono era neutro.

-Parece que estás hablando por experiencia -señaló Darién.

-Para ser un hombre hace falta llegar a mi edad, se ha visto bastante para saber que no hay que ser un idiota para reconocer a uno.

-¿Vas a seguir dando rodeos en lugar de decirme qué quieres que haga por ti?

Su padre se sentó en su sillón de cuero favorito. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, pero más lentos que antes. Se estaba haciendo viejo. Para su sorpresa sintió compasión.

-La situación es esta. Tengo un trato en marcha. Quie ro comprar una empresa que está en el valle del Napa.

-Eso es una zona vinícola.

-Así es, la empresa que quiero comprar produce vino.

-¿Vas a comprar una bodega?

-El dinero de los Chiba está invertido en muchas co sas, Darién. Si prestaras más atención, lo sabrías.

Darién se sentó en frente de Mamoru y se contuvo para no contestar a la puya.

-Si solo quieres que revise los contratos, conozco a dos tipos del norte de California muy recomendables.

-Se supone que tú sabes de vinos, ¿no es así?

-Lo suficiente para saber lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta, pero si estás pensando que sé algo sobre bode gas...

-Tengo un puñado de directivos, pero ninguno distin guiría un vino de otro. ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? Parece que acabas de saltar sobre un fuego.

-Nada, pero me asombra lo que estás diciendo -res pondió Darién.

Mamoru se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia el mueble y se sirvió más bourbon.

-Necesito que vayas allí un día, dos como mucho.

-¿Para hacer qué? Distinguir un vino de otro es prác tico cuando estás leyendo una carta de vinos, pero no tie ne nada que ver con revisar un contrato.

-Sí, tiene que ver. Si te llevas los informes financie ros de mis empleados y pones en práctica tus conoci mientos sobre la fermentación del vino en barricas de ro ble, viticultura... Ya estás poniendo esa cara otra vez.

-Sigues sorprendiéndome, padre.

-La vida está llena de sorpresas. ¿Lo harás o no?

Darién pensó en ello. Un par de días en el norte, a mil kilómetros de Malibú y de Los Ángeles. Sonaba bastante bien. Le gustaba el valle del Napa, había pasado algunos fines de semana allí. Y sabía mucho de viticultura. En al gún momento, había pensado en invertir algún dinero en bodegas.

Y después estaba Serena Tsukino y su deseo de quitársela de la cabeza.

-Sí -afirmó antes de poder cambiar de opinión. Dejó el vaso y le tendió la mano a su padre-. Me encantaría nacerlo, padre. Reúne esos informes y haz que me los Canden.

Mamoru le dio la mano a su hijo.

-Ya lo hice. Me imaginé que no dejarías pasar una oportunidad así viendo lo que presumes de ser un aboga do de primera y un experto en vino -respondió terminán dose el bourbon, y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su esmoquin-. Si necesitas algo, dámelo.

Darién asintió y empezó a salir de la habitación. En el último momento, se giró hacia Mamoru.

-La bodega.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Quizá la conozca. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Algo así como Hawk's Nest o Eagle's Nest -respon dió. Se acercó a la mesa y sacó unos papeles-. Aquí está. Bodegas Peregrine. La llevaba un tipo que no sabía nada de vino, se llamaba, déjame ver... Tsukino. Seiya Tsukino.

-Nunca he oído hablar de él.

-Ahora pertenece a su mujer, aunque están divorcia dos. Ella ha vuelto a usar su nombre de soltera. Lo tengo aquí, en algún sitio.

-No importa -aseguró Darién con mano en el pomo de la puerta-. No conozco el nombre de la bodega, así que dudo que conozca el nombre de...

-Aquí está. El nombre de esa mujer es Tsukino, Serena Tsukino.

Darién sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

-¿Serena Tsukino? -preguntó sin aliento.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó su padre sonrien do.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y pensó en la mujer que lo había atormentado desde que había salido de Tsukino House dos semanas atrás, y en terminar con aquello de una vez y para siempre.

-No, no hay ningún problema. En absoluto -contestó con tranquilidad.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA sabía que la gente comentaría la subasta y también que nadie se atrevería a decirle nada a la cara. Lo que decían a sus espaldas no le importa ba. Que murmuraran lo que quisieran, ella no les presta ría atención. Eso pensaba mientras caminaba entre las hi leras de vides de Peregrine. Las murmuraciones sobre aquella noche no la preocupaban, pero sus sueños sí. So ñaba con Darién Chiba. Eran sueños eróticos. A veces se despertaba acalorada y con la sensación real de los besos de Darién en su boca. Solo pensarlo hacía que se deshi ciera como la pulpa de las uvas en las cubas de fermenta ción.

También tenía otros sueños, sueños tiernos en los que Darién la abrazaba y nada más, o bailaba con ella en un jardín lleno de flores, y sus besos eran tan suaves como la caricia de la brisa. Eran unos sueños tontos y lo sabía. Eran como anuncios de colonia. Las mujeres adultas no tenían esos delirios románticos de chiquilla.

Un halcón gritó de placer mientras volaba hacia el sol en el aire cálido del valle. Serena levantó la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y se preguntó cómo sería ser tan libre. Ella nunca había sido libre ni responsable de su vida porque esa tarea había recaído primero en su padre y después en su marido. Y le había parecido bien hasta aquel viernes Por la tarde, hacía dos semanas, cuando había caído en 'os brazos de un desconocido.

Le había llevado un tiempo entender por qué perdía tiempo pensando en un hombre que no lo merecía, pero al final lo entendió. Era porque no estaba demasia do ocupada.

La idea de que había más en la vida que las cosas que habían llenado la suya la había estado rondando durante un tiempo.

Nunca había pensado en su forma de vida antes. La habían educado para ser una hija obediente confiando en que se casara con alguien de su mismo círculo, y ella se ría una excelente anfitriona y una buena esposa. Era una experta en mantener una conversación educada sobre nada durante media hora y en preparar una cena elegante para diez o para doscientos invitados. Nunca se había cuestionado su papel: había satisfecho primero los dese os de su padre y después los de su marido. No le satisfa cía su matrimonio, pero probablemente hubiera seguido casada si un día no hubiera encontrado a Seiya con otra mujer en su dormitorio al volver a casa.

Hasta hacía dos semanas había interpretado su papel impecablemente.

Serena se detuvo y pateó la arena fría con los pies des calzos.

Su padre se habría puesto furioso al verla caminando por allí así. Y Seiya también. Habrían dicho que no era apropiado, pero su sorpresa no habría sido nada compa rada con la del abogado y el gerente cuando se negó a vender los Viñedos Peregrine sin conocer primero al comprador, a pesar de que llevaban meses a la venta sin haber recibido una sola oferta.

El gerente había parecido ligeramente alarmado.

-¿No se estará arrepintiendo de vender Peregrine? Ya le hemos explicado cuánto dinero se necesitaría para ha cer que la bodega fuera rentable, señorita Tsukino, y esta mos convencidos de que esa inversión no merece la pena.

-Sí, ya lo han explicado. Y sigo queriendo vender, pero quiero conocer al comprador.

-¿Para qué? -había preguntado uno de los abogados.

Pensó en explicarles que había decidido interesarse en el funcionamiento de las propiedades que había here dado, pero había decidido que quizá fuera mejor dejarlo para otro día. En lugar de ello, les había dicho que sentía especial por Peregrine, lo que era bastante cier to.

Había visto los viñedos años atrás cuando los había heredado. Seiya la había llevado al valle del Napa para lo que ella había creído que sería una escapada romántica de fin de semana. Pero solo había sido para inspeccionar la propiedad. Su decepción había sido pequeña, entonces ya sabía que no podía esperar demasiado de su matrimo nio. Lo que la había sorprendido fue que se había ena morado de Peregrine a primera vista. Los viñedos, las colinas suaves, la enorme casa de campo victoriana so bre un montículo cubierto de hierba...

-Es precioso -había dicho ella-. ¿Por qué no arregla mos la casa y la usamos para los fines de semana? -ha bía añadido impulsivamente.

-No seas boba, Serena -había respondido Seiya brusca mente-. Peregrine no es un juguete, es una empresa co mercial.

Tenía razón, por eso iba a venderla. Serena suspiró, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lino y empezó a caminar. Quizá fuera una tontería, pero no quería dejar Peregrine en manos de una empresa anó nima. Por eso había insistido en conocer al comprador.

-Pero no es posible -su abogado más antiguo había dicho.

-¿Por qué no? -había replicado Serena. Y los abogados habían ofrecido explicaciones que iban desde lo lógico a lo absurdo, pero todas llegaban a la misma conclusión: ni su padre ni Seiya lo habrían permitido-. Mi padre está muerto y Seiya Tsukino ya no es mi esposo -había dicho Serena.

Así que allí estaba ella caminando entre los viñedos, observando las uvas como si supiera algo de ellas cuando no sabía nada. Se dirigió hacia la casa victoriana para encontrarse con un hombre al que probablemente le ha bían dicho que tendría que soportar quince minutos de charla vacía si quería que la compra se realizara.

Serena se detuvo al final de la hilera de vides donde ha bía dejado los zapatos y se los puso. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía indecisa. Era una sensación nueva y no le gustaba. Solo se había sentido así una vez antes, después de haber pujado por Darién.

Frunció el ceño, se irguió y subió por la escalinata. No era el momento de dejar vagar sus pensamientos. No volvería a ver a Darién. En lo que se tenía que con centrar era en el hombre que la estaba esperando en la casa.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le preguntaría? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni su puesto. Había olvidado preguntar a sus abogados y a su gerente algunas de las cosas. Lo único que sabía era que representaba al comprador.

Uno de los abogados estaría presente en la reunión, pero no quería que él lo dijera todo. Ella quería partici par. Tenía buen ojo para la gente, podría hacer preguntas que arrojaran alguna luz sobre las intenciones del com prador desconocido, porque quería que Peregrine fuera administrada lo mejor posible.

Serena se retiró el cabello de la cara. La brisa había sol tado algunos mechones del moño que su peluquera le ha bía hecho esa mañana. Al mirar hacia los pies vio que con las sandalias se le veían los dedos manchados de tie rra.

-Un buen comienzo, Serena -murmuró y se detuvo.

Había un coche en la entrada aparcado al lado de su sedan de alquiler. Su abogado conducía un Cadillac ne gro y aquel coche era negro, pero era un Porsche. El co razón le dio un vuelco. Darién tenía un Porsche negro.

Serena rio. Había cientos de Porsches negros en Cali fornia. En cualquier caso, ¿para qué querría un vaquero una bodega?

Su teléfono móvil sonó al llegar al porche. Lo sacó de su bolso y escuchó la voz de su abogado.

-Disculpe, señorita Tsukino, pero me temo que voy a llegar tarde.

Serena suspiró, abrió la puerta y entró en el vestíbulo.

-¿Cuánto de tarde?

-Es que no sé si podré llegar. Intenté llamarla, pero...

-No importa. Tendremos que quedar otro día.

-Si acepta una sugerencia...

-Claro que sí.

-Siga adelante y escuche lo que el señor Chiba tiene que decirle.

-¿Quién? -preguntó sintiendo que se quedaba lívida.

-El señor Chiba, Darién Chiba. No sabía que ya se conocieran, señorita Tsukino, pero el señor Chiba me dijo que son viejos amigos.

-Viejos amigos -repitió Serena en un susurro.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle -dijo una voz de hombre.

Serena se giró. Darién estaba en la entrada del salón. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta y aquellas botas de vaquero.

-Serena, sois amigos, ¿verdad?

Ella miró a los ojos azules del hombre con el que había estado soñando. No eran amigos, y menos antiguos ami gos. Ni siquiera eran amantes, aunque ella era lo bastante ingenua como para pensar que el que un hombre y una mu jer pasaran un día en la cama los convertía en amantes.

-¿Serena?

-Sí -contestó al teléfono-. Sí, el señor Chiba y yo somos viejos amigos.

Darién sonrió.

-Bien, perfecto -dijo el abogado-. Escuche lo que el señor Chiba tiene que decirle, aunque no tiene por qué decir sí a todo.

-Claro -aseguró Serena sin dejar de mirar a Darién y colgó-. Señor Chiba -dijo con frialdad, pero le temblaba la mano mientras dejaba el teléfono y esperó que él no se diera cuenta.

-¿Volvemos a las formalidades, princesa?

-Quizá debería explicar su presencia aquí.

-¿Qué tengo que explicar? Estoy aquí para comprar este lugar. ¿No te lo han dicho tus abogados?

-¿Tú? ¿Vas a comprar Peregrine? Puede que hayas engañado a mis abogados, pero a mí no puedes engañar me. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de verdad?

Darién controló el deseo de abrazar a Serena y borrarle esa expresión altiva con un beso. Se había imaginado esa escena una y otra vez. Unas veces, ella corría a sus bra zos en cuanto lo veía, en otra versión, ella atravesaba la habitación para arrancarle los ojos.

Lo que no había imaginado era que ella lo miraría como si fuera un ser despreciable, ni que estaría más her mosa de lo que recordaba. Sintió una conmoción, observó su gesto de desprecio y supo que nada había cambiado.

Darse cuenta de ello le puso furioso, contra él mismo y contra ella. Pero de ningún modo permitiría que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta? -preguntó tran quilamente. Se apoyó contra la pared y se metió las ma nos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón-. He venido para hablar sobre la compra de los viñedos.

-Mira, no sé cómo has podido convencer a mis abo gados de que de verdad estabas interesado en...

-Porque lo estoy.

-¿Estás interesado en comprar unos viñedos? -pre guntó con una sonrisa helada.

-La verdad es que no.

-Pero mentiste a mis abogados, y llegaste aquí para despertar los recuerdos...

-Represento a las empresas Chiba.

-¿A las empresas Chiba? -preguntó perpleja sonro jándose.

-Eso es -respondió Darién con frialdad. Se sacó la cartera, extrajo de ella su tarjeta y se la mostró-. Soy so cio de la firma Sullivan, Cohén y Vittali. Represento a mi padre, Mamoru Chiba, que quiere comprarte los viñe dos.

Ella tomó la tarjeta. Sus ojos brillaron y Darién sintió un hormigueo de satisfacción en el estómago cuando la confusión sustituyó al desprecio.

-¿Eres abogado?

-Sí, y estoy especializado en derecho empresarial -explicó. Se separó de la pared y cruzó los brazos-. Qui zá conozcas el nombre de mi bufete.

Lo conocía. Era un bufete que tenía la misma reputa ción e influencia que el que la representaba a ella.

-Y, y dices que tu padre...

-Está interesado en comprar estos viñedos -terminó la frase y salió por la puerta abierta hacia el porche-. Aunque quizá debería decir que estaba interesado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -preguntó girán dose.

-Que por lo que he visto hasta ahora no estoy decidi do a recomendarle que continúe con la compra.

Aquello era lo último que esperaba oír, y no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Sabes algo de viticultura?

-No.

-Es un poco complicado de explicar, pero...

-No te hagas el listo conmigo -soltó.

Darién levantó las cejas. La princesa no sabía nada sobre la producción de vino. Y dudaba que supiera algo de la mitad de lo que había heredado. Y aquel gesto arro gante reflejaba que no estaba dispuesta a aprender.

O quizá lo único que quisiera fuera ponerle las cosas difíciles. En cualquier caso, poco importaba. Los Viñe dos Peregrine eran un lugar bonito. Tenía encanto y posi bilidades. Pero era seguro que no valía el precio en que el abogado lo había tasado.

-Estoy esperando oír por qué mis viñedos no cum plen los requisitos, señor Chiba.

Por otro lado, valía la pena ver sus ojos brillando de aquella manera. Darién intentó parecer pensativo mien tras miraba su reloj.

-Te pondré al día durante la cena.

-¡No he venido aquí para cenar!

-¿Entonces para qué has venido? ¿Quieres vender los viñedos o no?

-Acabas de decir que no ibas a comprarlos.

-Veo que nunca has estado en Marruecos -replicó sonriendo.

Serena lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Marruecos con esto?

-Y apuesto a que tampoco has estado en un mercadillo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -preguntó irritada.

-La primera norma para vender es que tienes que convencer al comprador de que debe tener lo que quieres venderle, princesa.

-¿Así que yo tengo algo que quieres?

-Sí, lo tienes -respondió suavemente.

-Me refiero a Peregrine -replicó rápidamente.

-Yo también. ¿Entonces cenamos, señorita Tsukino?

Ella dudó. Le palpitaba el corazón, sentía que la habi tación se quedaba sin aire. Pero había ido allí para llegar a un trato, ¿y qué clase de mujer de negocios evitaría algo tan simple como una cena?

-Sí -respondió e intentó no pensar en el temblor que la recorrió cuando Darién la agarró por el brazo y la sacó de la casa.

El conducía muy rápido. Ella había conducido a esa velocidad solo una vez hacía mucho tiempo. Fue cuando tenía un pequeño descapotable que su padre le había re galado por su dieciocho cumpleaños. Su secretaria la había llamado para preguntarle que quería de regalo y Serena le había dicho que le encantaría tener un descapotable rojo. La secretaria dijo que le parecía bien. Y el día que cumplía dieciocho años, el coche estaba en el aparcamiento con una tarjeta de felicitación de su padre.

El primer mes le habían puesto una multa por exceso de velocidad. En cuanto su padre lo descubrió, el coche desapareció y un Mercedes grande y seguro ocupó su lu gar.

Incluso aquella vez que había puesto el descapotable al límite no había conducido tan rápidamente como Darién en ese momento.

No sabía por qué carretera iban. Era estrecha y con curvas, totalmente diferente a la autopista aburrida que había tomado desde el aeropuerto de San Francisco. Darién tomaba las curvas con facilidad como si el coche fue ra pegado a la carretera. Y en los pocos tramos rectos veía como el cuentakilómetros se disparaba. Él la pilló mirándolo.

-¿Voy demasiado rápido para ti? -preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo que no, que estaba bien, cuan do lo que quería decir era que era maravilloso y que si le podía cambiar el sitio.

Ella se recostó en el asiento y se puso las manos en el regazo. ¿Por qué tenía unas ideas tan locas cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre? Ir a cenar con él cuando el instinto le gritaba que era un error. Desear ponerse detrás del vo lante y pisar el acelerador para hacer volar el coche como él. Hacer lo que había hecho dos semanas atrás, permitirle que le hiciera el amor, hacerle el amor a él, cuando ni lo conocía y ni siquiera le gustaba.

Quizá sí le gustaba un poco. Era arrogante y dema siado seguro de sí mismo, pero era irresistible y sensual, tenía un gran sentido del humor y ya sabía que era un buen amante. No es que fuera a irse a la cama con él otra Vez. Su única noche juntos era historia. Además, no tenía casi nada en común con Darién Chiba.

Se le aceleró el pulso. Se recostó más en el asiento. «Para». Pero sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

¿En qué estaría pensando Serena para ruborizarse?

Darién la miró de reojo otra vez.

Cuanto más la observaba más misteriosa le parecía. Su actitud ambivalente respecto al sexo casi le había vuelto loco. Pero había algo más de ella que no podía averiguar.

Había intentado pensar en un modo de concertar un encuentro con Serena, pero las piezas habían encajado so las con una facilidad asombrosa.

-La señorita Tsukino quiere conocerlo, señor Chiba -había dicho uno de los abogados.

-¿Sabe quién soy? -había preguntado Darién con in terés.

-No. Ni siquiera ha preguntado su nombre. Probable mente, es por el divorcio por lo que quiere tomar las riendas en sus negocios.

-¿Cuánto hace que se divorció?

-Dos años -había respondido el abogado-. Pero es toy seguro de que sigue habiendo tensión.

-¿Estaba enamorada de su esposo?

-Por supuesto -había contestado.

Darién redujo la velocidad cuando la carretera empe zó a descender y volvió a mirar a Serena. ¿Por eso se le ha bía insinuado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué estaba dolida por la pérdida de su esposo? Era posible, podía imaginar a una mujer intentando borrar el recuerdo de otro hom bre acostándose con un desconocido.

No quería pensar que era el sustituto de un hombre que había sido tan estúpido como para perder a aquella mujer.

-Tu esposo -dijo de repente.

-Mi ex marido.

-Sí. ¿Quién pidió el divorcio?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Le dejaste tú o fue al revés?

-No sé qué tiene eso que ver con los viñedos Peregri ne.

Darién giró el volante hacia la derecha. Los frenos chirriaron mientras el coche entraba en el arcén y se pa raba.

-Yo estuve casado -explicó bruscamente-. Me en contré a mi mujer en la cama con otro hombre y me di cuenta de que ya hacía tiempo que sabía que no la quería y que probablemente nunca la quise -explicó y la miró a los ojos-. No estaba intentando huir de los fantasmas del pasado cuando te hice el amor.

-Yo nunca dije que...

-¿Y tú?

-¿Si...si estaba pensando en Seiya cuando nosotros... cuando tú y yo...?

-Cuando gritaste en mis brazos -continuó Darién sos teniendo la mirada-. ¿Estabas pensando en él, deseando que fuera él quien estuviera en tu cama en mi lugar?

Ella se lo quedó mirando. No tenía derecho a pregun tarle aquello, y ella tenía todo el derecho a no contestar le. Al menos podría mentir, decirle que sí, que había es tado pensando en su ex cuando había estado con él...

-¿Serena?

Darién no la estaba tocando, pero casi podía sentir el tacto de sus manos. Deseaba sentirlo, sentir su cuerpo.

Durante un segundo, creyó haberlo dicho en voz alta porque él murmuró un juramento, se desabrochó el cinturón, la abrazó y la besó. Fue un beso largo y profundo que le aceleró el corazón. Cuando terminó, ella estaba temblando.

-Necesito saberlo -aseguró, tomándole el rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos profundamente-. ¿Era yo quien estaba en tu cama o era él?

-Eras tú -susurró-. Desde el momento en que me be saste, fuiste tú.

Permanecieron mirándose. El cuerpo de Darién ardía de deseo y el de Serena también. Después, se apartó de ella y encendió el coche.

-Y fue sensacional -aseguró y llevó el coche a la ca rretera.

La llevó a un pequeño restaurante de un hotel bonito junto al mar, y se sentaron a una mesa para dos en el jar dín. El sol estaba empezando a descender por el cielo despejado.

Serena apenas podía pensar. Dejó que Darién pidiera la cena para los dos y, después de que les llevaran las ensa ladas, inclinó la cabeza para concentrarse en su plato, pero el silencio era insoportable y al final levantó la mi rada.

-Es un sitio precioso -comentó.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Darién.

-¿Por qué es precioso?

-¿Por qué me pediste que me fuera aquella noche? Quería hacerte el amor otra vez, princesa. Y algo me de cía que tú también lo deseabas.

-Por favor no quiero...

-No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Lo que pasó en tre nosotros, tu tacto, tu sabor...

-Darién, no sigas -susurró-. Lo que pasó, lo que hice, estuvo mal. Me avergüenza pensarlo, y más hablar sobre ello.

Él le tomó la mano.

-Escúchame, princesa. No soy un niño. He estado con muchas mujeres. Y te aseguro que entre nosotros pasó algo increíble. ¿Cómo puedes decir que estuvo mal?

-Porque... Porque sí. Sé que no vas a creerme, pero nunca había hecho nada así.

-¿Te refieres que nunca habías pagado veinte mil dó lares por una cita?

-Sigue. Ríete. Pero no es gracioso. Nunca me ha bía ido a la cama con un desconocido que acababa de... -aseguró levantándose de un salto-. No puedo hablar de esto -concluyó y salió corriendo del restau rante.

Darién sacó unos billetes de la cartera, los dejó sobre la mesa y corrió tras ella. Ella estaba en medio de la pla ya desierta y caminaba abrazándose mirando hacia el mar, cuando él llegó hasta ella.

-Está bien -dijo antes de que él hablara-. ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche? Te lo diré -aseguró dándose la vuelta con el rostro pálido.

-Serena, princesa, lo único que tienes que decirme es que yo no estaba ocupando el lugar de otro -afirmó de seando abrazarla, pero su mirada le advertía que no lo hiciera.

-Encontré a mi marido en la cama con la que yo creía mi mejor amiga. De eso hace más de dos años, y recuer do haber pensado que tenía perfecto derecho a acabar con un matrimonio que no me gustaba. No, Darién, no estabas ocupando el lugar de un hombre al que amé y perdí. Pujé por ti aquella noche para probarme algo a mí misma.

Seguía teniendo una mirada agresiva, pero había cier ta vulnerabilidad en su boca que le hizo ignorar las seña les de alarma. Le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. La abra zó con delicadeza temiendo que, si lo hacía con más fuerza, ella huiría otra vez.

-¿El qué? ¿Que eres bonita, deseable, que el hombre que eligiera a otra mujer en lugar de a ti debería hacer que le examinaran la cabeza?

Ella le recompensó con una débil sonrisa, pero, cuan do él intentó abrazarla con más fuerza, ella lo apartó.

-Mi esposo me dijo que era frígida. Sus palabras exactas fueron que era una niñata rica y frígida.

-¿Y le creíste? -preguntó sorprendido.

-No me importó. Significaba que me dejaba en paz. El sexo había sido... insatisfactorio.

-Insatisfactorio -repitió Darién de un modo que la hizo estremecerse.

-Darién, te lo estoy contando porque, porque al final he admitido la verdad, que mereces una explicación -confesó tocándole su brazo musculoso.

Le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

-Sigue contándome más cosas de tu marido -la ani mó.

-No hay mucho que contar. Como te dije, lo encontré con otra y me divorcié de él. Y aquel día, antes de la su basta, cuando estaba en el cuarto de baño de un restau rante, oí a dos mujeres hablando de mí. Dijeron que esta ba claro por mi aspecto que todo lo que decía la mujer de Seiya era cierto, que yo era una niña rica malcriada con demasiado dinero y poca libido. E imaginé, por cómo lo dijeron, que todos lo que se suponían que eran mis ami gos estaban hablando a mis espaldas sobre mi vida se xual.

-Sigue.

-Fui de compras, compré aquel vestido, la lencería, los zapatos, y después fui a aquella estúpida subasta y te vi -continuó cerrando los ojos.

-Y me compraste.

-Sí, hice aquella oferta -afirmó en un hilo de voz.

-Ya entiendo -contestó con frialdad. Serena lo miró y vio algo siniestro en su mirada-. Así que tenía razón. Tu marido estaba con nosotros en la cama -concluyó.

-¡No! Por favor, no.

-Quizá no porque estuvieras lamentándole por su pérdida, pero estaba allí de todos modos, para que pudie ra verte y supiera lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Serena dio un paso atrás.

-Es asombroso el modo que tengo de parecer estúpi da ante ti -señaló con voz temblorosa-. ¿Solo puedes pensar en eso, en tu propio ego? Sí, pujé por ti por rabia, y quizá la rabia fue lo que me hizo responderte desinhibidamente en aquel portal. Pero lo que ocurrió cuando viniste a mi casa no tuvo nada que ver con la rabia, ni con Seiya, ni con aquellas brujas del lavabo de L'Orangerie -replicó levantando la mejilla con orgullo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ira-. Y ahora no sé por qué pensé que te debía una explicación, señor Chiba, porque sinceramente odio...

La boca de Darién se acercó a la suya.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

EL RUIDO de las olas contra el muelle parecía ser más leve que el latido del corazón de Serena. El beso de Darién fue como lo recordaba o incluso mejor. Sintió que le pedía la rendición de su cuerpo y también la de su alma, pero no era cierto. ¿Cómo iba a serlo cuando lo único que había entre ellos era deseo?

Darién enredaba las manos en su cabello, levantándo le la cabeza, reteniéndola como a una prisionera mientras le devoraba la boca. Era un abrazo fuerte y posesivo, casi salvaje, que decía «me perteneces a mí y a nadie más». Sabía que era una fantasía. No le pertenecía y no quería pertenecerle, ya había pertenecido a su padre y después a su marido. Pero Seiya nunca la había hecho sentirse así.

Darién susurró su nombre y le chupó el labio inferior. Ella gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, se aproxi mó más a él y se estremeció de excitación cuando sintió su erección contra el vientre.

Las manos estaban bajo su camisa. Ella tembló al sentir los dedos ásperos contra su piel.

-Darién. Darién... -musitó con la voz ronca.

-Princesa mía -murmuró él, pasó las manos por sus pechos y se los tomó.

El deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, pero luchó contra él.

«No lo hagas, Serena, recuerda cómo te sentiste la última vez, la sensación horrible de vacío, de asco por ti misma... Recuerda cómo era sentirlo dentro de ti, el pla cer de sentir su cuerpo dentro del tuyo. Recuerda el mo mento en que te tambaleaste al borde del abismo y explotaste en el cielo, pero sobre todo, recuerda cómo te sentiste después entre sus brazos, en paz, tan llena de fe licidad...».

-Entrégate a mí -susurró Darién-. Ven conmigo. Serena, ven conmigo y deja que te enseñe cómo puede ser -le pidió. Una oleada cálida y dulce de deseo la recorrió. Perdida en ella, alzó una mano, pero él se la tomó-. No. Déjame hacerlo, deja que yo lo haga todo.

Ella gimoteó cuando él se apartó. Se imaginó tomán dola en aquel momento, tumbándola sobre la arena de la playa a oscuras, poniéndose encima y poseyéndola hasta que se deshiciera en sus brazos.

Así fue como lo había hecho antes, rápidamente y con un ansia elemental. Pero no quería hacerlo de esa manera en aquel momento, especialmente cuando las pa labras que había dicho con tanto desapasionamiento se guían repitiéndose en su cabeza. El sexo con su marido había sido insatisfactorio. Sabía lo que quería decir, que había sido una esposa obediente, que el malnacido que la había metido en su cama lo había tomado todo sin dar nada a cambio.

Aquella noche, él cambiaría eso para siempre... si no se rendía a su instinto animal. Le costó evitar que le si guiera tocando, pero por mucho que la deseara, quería ofrecerle aquella noche.

-Aquí no.

-Claro. Lo siento. Darién, tienes razón. No debería mos haber... -se disculpó dando un paso atrás.

-Maldita seas -gritó con furia y la abrazó otra vez. La besó una y otra vez hasta que ella se aferró a él-. No te disculpes por desearme. ¿No sabes lo excitante que es saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, princesa? -preguntó y respiró profundamente, le tomó el rostro entre las ma nos y besó su boca larga y dulcemente-. Tengo una habi tación en el hotel. Allí es donde pensé pasar la noche. ¿Vendrás conmigo para dejarme que te haga el amor como si fuera nuestra primera vez?

Esperó una respuesta aun sabiendo que darle tiempo para pensárselo era un riesgo. Le estaba pidiendo que ad mitiera que lo deseaba, pero no quería que se entregara a él cegada por la pasión. Aquella noche quería seducirla, despertarla y saber que después él sería el único hombre al que recordaría.

-Serena -la llamó rozándole los labios separados con el pulgar-. Deseo hacerte el amor. Dime que tú también lo deseas.

Su respuesta fue la suave entrega de un beso.

Su habitación estaba en la torre redonda del antiguo hotel Mito.

La oscuridad de la noche inundaba el cuarto, salvo por una línea de marfil que dibujaba la luna y que atrave saba la cama.

Darién cerró la puerta. El ruido del cerrojo pareció hacer eco en el silencio. Serena tembló.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar o de tener miedo, cuando se había ido a la cama con él la vez anterior. El de seo la había convertido en un animal instintivo, no racional.

Esa vez era diferente. Darién le había dado elección y ella había escogido. Su decisión la había llevado hasta allí, hasta su cama. ¿Qué esperaba de ella y qué podría darle ella a él? Si le fallaba, si se fallaba a sí misma...

-No puedo hacerlo -afirmó y se dirigió hacia la puer ta a los brazos de Darién-. Darién, Darién, por favor, no puedo.

Estaba temblando. ¿De qué tenía miedo, de él, de sí misma, de la pasión que él había desatado en ella? Ella suspiró, y él sintió el aire caliente en su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Antes no tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Por eso fue todo tan... Darién, yo no...

-¿Qué? -susurró. Y la besó lenta y dulcemente obli gándola a relajarse.

Serena se rio y hundió la cara en su hombro.

-Te reirías.

-Cuéntamelo -la animó abrazándola más fuerte.

-No tengo... experiencia. Sé que parece una tontería, después de cómo actué contigo, pero...

-No te creo.

-No creí que lo hicieras. Pero es la verdad. Nunca he estado con ningún otro hombre, aparte de mi marido y tú.

-Eso me lo creo. Pero no creo que actuaras cuando estuvimos juntos la última vez.

-¿Actuar? No. Todo lo que hice y dije fue...

-Sincero.

-Sí. Esta vez no va a ser igual. Ya percibo que va a ser diferente. Soy todo lo que siempre he sido con res pecto al sexo.

-Sí, eres todo lo que siempre has sido. Eres preciosa -aseguró tranquilamente. La besó por toda la cara-. De seable. E increíblemente sensual, incluso sin el vestido rojo.

-¡El vestido rojo! No puedo creer que lo comprara y menos que me lo pusiera. Seiya siempre decía que...

-Me importa un bledo lo que dijera Seiya -replicó Darién y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse-. Escúchame, princesa. Si has cambiado de idea sobre hacer el amor conmigo, dímelo. Pero si tienes a tu ex en la cabeza, sé perfectamente cómo deshacerme de él.

-No creo que puedas.

-¿Me permites que lo intente?

-Me gustaría, pero...

Darién la abrazó.

-¿No oyes la música, princesa?

La oía. Entraba por las ventanas abiertas junto con el ruido suave de las olas.

-Baila conmigo -pidió y empezó a moverse al com pás de la melodía romántica y suave.

Al principio, se sintió ridícula bailando en la habitación a oscuras. Era algo que se hacía en un salón, con la mano en el hombro del compañero y la suya en la espal da. Era lo que la señorita Mallory le había enseñado en las clases de etiqueta cuando era una chiquilla.

Pero Darién había roto aquellas normas desde la pri mera vez que se conocieron, cuando la había agarrado con fuerza y la había hecho girar por el salón del Hotel Paradise.

En ese momento, las estaba rompiendo otra vez. La tenía abrazada, con las manos en la parte baja de la es palda. Y ningún baile acababa con la pareja sobre el sue lo. Aquel era un baile que una mujer solo podía aprender del hombre que la deseaba.

-Relájate y siente la música -susurró él.

Lo que sentía era a él, su calor, su aliento, el latido de su corazón. Serena cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Darién. Él la apretó más. Una mano cubrió su trasero y la otra subió por su espalda. Le tocó el moño y jugueteó con su cabello.

-Me gusta tu pelo así-murmuró.

-¿Recogido? Así es como lo llevo siempre...

-Me gusta porque pienso en cómo sería deshacerlo. ¿Te deshago el recogido, Serena? -preguntó en un tono bajo y ronco.

-Sí -respondió mirándolo a los ojos-. Sí. Por favor. Hazlo...

Contuvo el aliento mientras le quitaba el prendedor. El cabello cayó sobre los hombros y en su mano y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Maravilloso -afirmó suavemente y la besó.

Se movieron al compás de la música, boca con boca, pecho contra pecho, con el muslo de él entre los suyos. Serena suspiró. Darién le besó el cabello, la oreja.

-Mira -susurró él. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaban frente a un espejo que llegaba hasta el techo, uno en los brazos del otro, bañados por la luz de la luna-. ¿Ves lo bonita que eres? -preguntó Darién.

-Darién... -dijo sonrojándose.

Se colocó detrás de ella, le tomó el cabello y lo dejó escurrirse entre sus dedos como si fuera oro. Agachó la cabeza y le besó el cuello, y después empezó a desabro charle los botones de la camisa. Los desabrochó lenta mente deteniéndose para besar cada centímetro de piel que iba desnudando. Cuando terminó le bajó la blusa. El sostén era de algodón sin ningún adorno. No tenía nada que ver con el de la noche en que se conocieron, pero no importaba. Había algo que lo hacía parecer más erótico que uno de lencería negra. ¿Por eso le temblaron los de dos cuando lo desabrochó? Observó su rostro en el espe jo mientras sus pechos temblaban bajo sus manos. Si la miraba así otra vez estaría perdido. Pero tenía que espe rar, tenía que hacerlo bien, por ella. Le tomó los pechos y le rozó los pezones con los pulgares.

-Darién...

Su voz era un susurro tembloroso. Intentó volverse hacia él pero él no se lo permitió.

-Aún no -susurró.

Le colocó la melena hacia un lado, sobre uno de sus hombros. Agachó la cabeza para besarle la nuca, le mor disqueó la garganta. Ella reprimió un grito. Estaba hun diéndose en un mar de sensaciones, pero no podía. Si se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente, ¿cómo sabría si estaba haciendo lo que una mujer debía hacer?

Darién se equivocaba. No podía olvidarse de Seiya en aquel momento. Estaba allí, diciéndole que era una irres ponsable, que no sabía cómo complacer a un hombre y que nunca lo sabría.

Y ella deseaba complacer a Darién, darle placer, escu charle gemir mientras estaba dentro de ella...

Frotó los pulgares contra sus pezones otra vez y el grito que intentó controlar salió de su garganta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Darién -musitó, y él volvió a tomarle los pechos, su jetándoselos, acariciándoselos, rozando los pezones hinchados hasta que, sin pensarlo, ella colocó las manos en cima de las suyas, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho las retiró.

-Hazlo, pon tus manos sobre las mías -insistió Darién con la voz ronca.

-No. Quiero decir, que si no te gusta..., si crees que no está bien...

-Abre los ojos, princesa. Mira al espejo.

Ella pensó en aquel día hacía dos semanas, cuando se había mirado en el espejo y había visto lo que la pasión le había hecho, y lo horrorizada y humillada que se había sentido.

-No, Darién, por favor, no quiero...

-Mírate -susurró él.

Y ella lo hizo lentamente. La mujer del espejo no era ella. Era una mujer a punto de rendirse. Tenía el cabello revuelto sobre los hombros desnudos. Tenía la boca hin chada y sonrosada y los ojos brillantes. Y el hombre que había hecho que tuviera ese aspecto estaba detrás de ella, observando su imagen con tanta ansia que la hizo marear se.

-Sigue. Pon tus manos sobre las mías -la animó sua vemente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Seiya decía que... que estaba mal. Que era como to carme a mí misma.

-Pon tus manos sobre las mías, Serena.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Lentamente Serena levantó las manos e hizo lo que él le pedía. La visión la dejó pe trificada. Su piel era oscura y la de ella pálida, sus manos eran grandes y fuertes, las suyas pequeñas y delicadas...

-No hay nada que no puedas hacerme, princesa -ase guró. Y se agachó para besarle el cuello-. No hay nada correcto ni incorrecto entre nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí-susurró.

-Solo existimos tú y yo y lo que nos apetezca a los dos -afirmó. Ella quitó las manos y él liberó sus pe chos. Él puso las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones y ella sintió que el botón se desabrochaba y el ruido de la cremallera al bajarse. Los pantalones se escu rrieron por sus piernas y cayeron a sus pies-, Dime qué te gusta, Serena -pidió Darién y acarició el triángulo de las braguitas.

Serena gritó. Había soñado con estar en los brazos de Darién durante las dos últimas semanas. Entonces supo que siempre había estado allí, aquel desconocido atracti vo y peligroso que había entrado en su planificada vida y le había dado la vuelta. Ya no era un sueño. Era real, sus ojos estaban llenos de misterio, su cuerpo estaba para que se apoyara en él, sus manos para que las mirara mientras la tocaba.

-¿Te gusta esto? -susurró e introdujo los dedos bajo las braguitas-, ¿Y esto?

El calor de sus zonas más íntimas le quemó la mano mientras gritaba su nombre. Casi le deshizo. Y casi fue suficiente ver su rostro mientras alcanzaba el clímax para saber que su fuerza era su apoyo, y escuchar que pronun ciaba su nombre como si fuera el único hombre que ha bía deseado. Y aun así quería más.

La giró y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Luego, la levan tó del suelo para ponerla cara a cara y la besó acallando su último grito, sabiendo que solo él le había dado seme jante placer. Lentamente, la bajó.

-Desnúdame -pidió.

Ella lo intentó, pero estaba temblando. Y él no podía esperar más. Él los desnudó a los dos, tirando la ropa, rompiéndola en su desesperación por llevarla hasta la cama, para hundirse en su calor y llenar su cuerpo con el ardor del suyo. Con delicadeza, agarró sus muñecas y colocó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras le la mía los pechos, le chupaba el cuello, y entraba en ella lentamente hasta que al fin ella le suplicó que acabara.

Le soltó las manos y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, con sus piernas y lo metió dentro de ella tan profundamente que no podía ni pensar.

-Mírame, Serena y di mi nombre -le pidió con la voz quebrada por la pasión cuando supo que estaba a punto de llegar.

Ella abrió los ojos que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Darién, Darién, Darién, Dar... -susurró.

Él gimió, se introdujo más y el mundo se hizo peda zos a su alrededor.

Darién se despertó lentamente, bizqueando por la luz del sol, e inhaló la dulce fragancia de la increíble mujer que había pasado la noche entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras agrade cía a los dioses que hubieran sido tan generosos para per mitirle despertarse y comprobar que aquella noche no había sido un sueño.

Con cuidado para no molestarla se apoyó sobre un codo para contemplar el maravilloso perfil de Serena. Te nía la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y la espalda acoplada en el hueco de sus caderas.

El calor de aquel trasero envió una llamada de des pertar a su cuerpo.

Pero no la despertaría. Necesitaba descansar, después de la noche que habían pasado. Además quería contem plarla mientras dormía.

El cabello le caía sobre un hombro como una cascada de seda dorada. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, una mano bajo la almohada y la otra por encima. Era una mano preciosa, de dedos largos y uñas cuidadas y sin pintar. La noche anterior había chupado esos dedos, uno por uno.

Darién gruñó y se apartó para poner una distancia dis creta entre Serena y él. Le había hecho el amor durante toda la noche, pero la deseaba otra vez, con un deseo tan intenso como si hubiera pasado las horas anteriores en un monasterio.

Sin embargo no la tocaría, aún no. Estaba profundamente dormida. Pero podía mirarla. Lentamente y con cuidado retiró la manta que los cubría. Qué bonita era su princesa. La suave curva de su hombro, la redondez de su brazo, sus pechos y la curva de sus caderas... Su dulce sabor a miel.

Darién se colocó cerca y le besó el cuello, el hombro, le mordisqueó el brazo. Le acarició la mano hasta que suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se despertó.

La observó, y supo que recordaba dónde estaba y lo que había ocurrido. ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Se volvería distan te como la última vez que se había despertado en sus brazos?

Él esperó temiendo por primera vez en su vida el re chazo de una mujer.

Si intentaba echarlo de su lado, se iría sin decir nada. No, no lo haría. Si lo intentaba, la tumbaría en la cama y la besaría hasta que admitiera la verdad, que lo deseaba en ese mismo momento, que lo había deseado antes.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en los labios de Serena.

-Buenos días -dijo y extendió los brazos.

Darién se cobijó en ellos como un hombre que vuelve a casa.

Volvieron a los viñedos, y caminaron entre ellos aga rrados de la cintura.

-Me encanta estar aquí -comentó Serena.

Darién miró hacia la cabeza dorada que descansaba sobre su hombro y sonrió.

-¿Entonces por qué vas a venderlo?

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Peregrine pierde dinero, año tras año.

-Eso es cierto.

Serena rio y se apartó de Darién para arrancar una hoja de una cepa.

-Sé que esto te va a sorprender, señor Chiba, pero se supone que una propiedad debe generar beneficios.

-Esto no es una propiedad, señorita Tsukino. Es una filosofía.

-Una filosofía -repitió Serena poniéndose frente a él-. Eso lo explica todo. Todo este tiempo mis abogados y contables han estado pensando que era una bodega.

Darién sonrió, le agarró la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

-Cultivar vides, producir vino es una experiencia mística, princesa.

-Vaya, vaya.

-Está bien, ríete. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Así que, si enciendo incienso, sacrifico un par de pollos, y bailo desnuda alrededor de un árbol en luna lle na...

-Me gusta eso de que bailes desnuda -aseguró Darién. Le tomó la barbilla, la levantó y la besó con ternu ra-. Pero no, no me refería a esa clase de experiencia mística. Tienes que amar todo el proceso de fabricación del vino. Quien mejor hace el vino es quien está dispues to a partirse la espalda en los viñedos y vaciar su cuenta del banco para algún día poder señalar una botella de vino de veinte dólares y decir con orgullo «Aquí está, y solo me costó cincuenta dólares fabricarla». Es decir, que hay que estar loco para meterse en este negocio.

Serena sonrió y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Locos como tú?

El agarró su mano, se la acercó a la boca y le besó la palma.

-He pensado en ello -admitió.

-¿Pero?

-Pero, tengo una carrera de abogado y una vida a mil kilómetros de aquí. Además, tener una bodega con un producto de calidad para hacerla rentable lleva años -ex plicó. Entrelazaron los dedos y empezaron a caminar-. Como las uvas, tienes que asentarte, echar raíces, com prometerte para que todo funcione...

-Suena a matrimonio -interrumpió Serena.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Y yo ya he transitado por ese camino, princesa. Sentar cabeza, casarse... Y no funcionó. Parece que no nos funciona a ninguno de los Chiba.

-No estoy segura de que le funcione a nadie. No es toy pensando en casarme, si eso es lo que sugieres. Mi madre no fue feliz con mi padre. Y mi matrimonio... ya lo sabes. Fui una hija obediente, y pertenecí a mi padre. Después, fui una esposa entregada y pertenecí a mi mari do. Ahora no quiero pertenecer a nadie más que a mí misma.

Darién asintió y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Eso suena muy bien, princesa. Y me alegra saber que los dos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Te he dicho que vine en mi avioneta desde Los Ángeles?

-No -respondió-. No lo hiciste. ¿Quieres decir que el Porsche no es tuyo?

-Te sorprendería lo generoso que puede ser un ven dedor cuando sabe que un tipo está loco por cada nuevo modelo de Porsche que sale al mercado. ¿Qué dices prin cesa? ¿Te atreves a volar conmigo a casa?

-Claro que sí -respondió sonriendo.

Darién sonrió también. ¿Cuánta suerte se podía tener? Había encontrado a una mujer bonita y maravillosa, una que le satisfacía más que ninguna otra que hubiera cono cido. Y había dejado bien claro que no quería oír campa nas de boda.

-Ven aquí-pidió.

La abrazó y la besó intentando no preocuparse por que ella le acababa de decir que estaba más dispuesta a confiarle su vida que su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

DARIÉN llevaba pilotando su propia avioneta desde que era niño, como todos los Chiba. La extensión de Espada era de miles de acres, así que había ve ces que era más sensato atravesarla en avioneta que a ca ballo o en jeep.

Le encantaba volar, le encantaba la libertad que en contraba en el aire. Pero nunca había disfrutado tanto corno en aquel vuelo de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Y era por Serena. Le pareció que estaba un poco nerviosa cuando se subió a la avioneta.

-Es más pequeña de lo que esperaba -comentó sonriéndole levemente mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Darién contempló la avioneta como si fuera la primera vez. Comparado con el ultraligero que Los Lobos y él ha bían construido el verano que tenía quince años, la avio neta de cuatro plazas era enorme. Por otro lado, imagina ba que a una persona que solo había viajado en la primera clase de un Jumbo podía parecerle un poco pequeña.

-Aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión, princesa -aseguró.

-¡De eso nada! -contestó negando con la cabeza. Lo miró y él se quedó maravillado con el rubor de placer que coloreaba sus mejillas-. Quiero probarlo todo, Darién, todas las cosas que se consideran incorrectas.

-¿Como cuáles?

-No sé. Todo. Como comer un perrito caliente en un puesto callejero.

-Esa es una experiencia gastronómica que no te pue des perder.

-Ríete si quieres, pero es algo que siempre he queri do hacer.

-No me estoy riendo, princesa. ¿Por qué iba a reírme al descubrir que mi chica prefiere invitarme a un perrito de dos dólares que a una cena de doscientos en un res taurante de lujo?

-¿Es eso lo que soy... tu chica? -preguntó ruborizán dose.

-Sí. Ya sé lo que dijiste, lo que dijimos sobre no atar nos, sobre no comprometernos, pero mientras estés con migo...

-Querrás decir mientras dure.

-Mientras dure, eres mía.

¿Qué pasaría si se lo discutiera, si le dijera que ella podía acostarse con tantos hombres como quisiera? Que sería mentira. ¿Cómo iba a desear a otro hombre después de tener a Darién?

-¿Serena? Si no te gustan las reglas, dímelo, porque yo no comparto. Sales solo conmigo y te acuestas solo con migo.

-¿Esas reglas también valen para ti?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, trato hecho. ¿Qué más tienes en esa lista de deseos, princesa?

-Un montón de cosas tontas.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Bueno... conducir un coche como el tuyo.

-La dama desea pisar el acelerador a fondo.

-Una vez tuve un descapotable, uno rojo... -recor dó-. Esto es una tontería. Soy una adulta, Darién. Estos deseos son infantiles...

-Mi primer coche también fue un descapotable rojo -confesó agarrándole la mano.

-¿De verdad?

-Era un Mustang tan viejo, que parecía una reliquia. Para comprarlo estuve ahorrando un año lo que gané limpiando los establos, en el rodeo...

-¿Rodeo? ¡Tenía razón! Eres un vaquero.

-Soñaba con ser un campeón -contestó, apretándole la mano. Después agarró el volante-. Lo que sucedió es que la segunda vez que salí me destrozaron dos costillas y me rompieron la nariz. Así que pensé que había una forma mejor de ganar dinero que romperme el cuello.

-Eso explica lo de tu nariz. Me pregunté cómo te ha bría ocurrido.

-Me iba a operar, pero Hotaru dijo que...

-¿Hotaru?

-Mi hermanastra. Dijo que eso volvería locas a las chicas. Así que lo dejé estar.

-Me alegra que hicieras caso a Hotaru. Tenía razón.

-¿De verdad?

-Deja de buscar cumplidos, señor Chiba.

Darién se rio, le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-De acuerdo, cariño. Ahora ya sabes que estaba tan loco como para pensar que podía ser un jinete de rodeo, y que eso me permitió comprarme un Mustang rojo. ¿Vas a decirme qué más tienes en la lista o tengo que adivinar lo?

-De verdad, es todo tan tonto... De acuerdo. Siempre quise conducir un coche veloz. Y montar en la montaña rusa. Y caminar bajo la lluvia.

-¿Nunca has caminado bajo la lluvia?

-Descalza, sin paraguas, y mirando hacia el cielo, nunca. Debo parecerte una idiota.

-Me pareces una mujer que ha caído en buenas ma nos, señorita Tsukino -afirmó solemnemente-. Aquí, a su lado, tiene a un hombre que odia los zapatos...

-Porque prefiere las botas.

-Sí, pero no en la playa donde vivo.

-¿Vives en la playa?

-Tengo una casa en Malibú.

-Debe de ser maravilloso. El mar, la arena, el cielo...

-No irás a decirme que nunca has estado en la playa.

-Claro que he estado en la playa. En Saint Tropez, en Martinica...

-¿Y aquí en California?

-¿Quieres la verdad?

-Sí.

-Nunca.

-¿Nunca, ni una sola vez?

-No, mi padre y Seiya pensaban que la gente que vivía en esas playas era demasiado liberal.

-Tu niñez estuvo llena de prohibiciones. Nada de ca minar por el agua, ni bajo la lluvia, nada de montañas ru sas ni de perritos calientes con chile...

-¿Con chile?

-Créeme, cariño. Un perrito caliente no es nada com parado con uno con chile... -de repente se calló y apretó un botón-. Roger. Hay tráfico de izquierda a derecha cruzándose por mi camino -dijo con tono formal.

Serena se recostó en el asiento, observando cómo Darién inspeccionaba el cielo que los rodeaba. Tenía tantas facetas que le sorprendía lo rápidamente que lo había descartado aquella primera noche. ¿Había tenido miedo de ver al hombre de verdad? No, un hombre de verdad era lo que había ido buscando al acudir a aquella subasta. Había querido a alguien que le enseñara cómo era el sexo de verdad, y lo había encontrado. Había querido al amante con el que sueñan todas las mujeres, y también lo había encontrado. Darién había despertado en ella la pa sión. Se había convertido en una mujer diferente en sus brazos, y cuando su romance terminara se marcharía con la cabeza bien alta.

Había empezado aquello con los ojos abiertos, sin de sear un final de cuento de hadas, sino encontrar su propia identidad, su independencia. Lo último que quería era un hombre que le exigiera cosas, aparte del placer que le ha bía proporcionado en la cama. Según las palabras que él había susurrado y por el modo en que la había tocado, podía decir que le había hecho feliz en la cama.

Pero él no iba a pedir nada más. Ella también lo que ría así. Quería un amante para su nueva vida, no un hom bre preocupado de que durara siempre. Quería a Darién tal y como era. Volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla mientras la avioneta atravesaba el cielo.

-No quise decir que lo tuviéramos que hacer todo en una noche -señaló Serena mirando hacia la enorme estruc tura de hierro que hacía curvas gigantes en lo alto del parque de atracciones Magic Mountain.

-No vamos a hacerlo. Lo único que hemos hecho es comer perritos calientes...

-Perritos con chile -corrigió ella y sonrió-. ¡Fantásti cos!

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir, cariño? Tienes que confiar en mí. Dije que te encantarían y te han encantado -ase guró él señalando con la cabeza hacia la montaña rusa-. Y eso también te va a encantar. A no ser que hayas cam biado de idea.

-Escúchate, vaquero. Estás intentando convencerme de que suba a ese cacharro.

-Lo estoy, por una razón, porque no permitiré que te ocurra nada, princesa -afirmó agachando la cabeza para besarla-. Te agarraré con fuerza en la bajada.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo -aseguró abrazándola y besándola larga y dulcemente-. Siempre te cuidaré, Serena. Siempre.

«No lo hará». Se le nubló la vista otra vez, como cuando bajaron de la avioneta, pero intentó sonreír y be sarlo.

-En ese caso, señor Chiba, vamos allá.

Una vez en la montaña rusa, gritó, chilló, se abrazó a Darién y juró que iba a morir. Y cuando terminó el viaje, lo arrastró a la cola para montarse otra vez.

Darién imaginó que hubiera querido volver a montar si no hubiera distraído su atención preguntándole si ha bía probado alguna vez el algodón de azúcar. -¿Qué es el algodón de azúcar? -preguntó. Le compró un algodón de azúcar rosa gigante. Ella lo probó cautelosamente con la punta de la lengua tan rosa como el algodón. Darién sintió que se le agarrotaba el cuerpo al mirarla. Una corriente de deseo tan fuerte que le asustaba le recorrió el cuerpo. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos, alejarla del ruido y de la gente, llevársela a algún lugar tranquilo donde la luna y las estrellas los contemplaran mientras hacían el amor. -¡Darién, esto es delicioso!

Él observó su rostro sonriente y sus labios mancha dos de azúcar.

-Delicioso -repitió y se agachó para beber la dulzura del azúcar y la de Serena-. Delicioso -susurró y se la llevó a la oscuridad abrazándola. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Darién -dijo con la voz temblorosa. -Sí, princesa, ya lo sé.

No lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Ni ella misma lo sabía. No podía imaginar por qué el corazón le latía tan depri sa. Por qué de repente deseó que estuvieran solos, bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas para que pudiera hacerle el amor.

Darién tomó su rostro entre las manos, la besó con de licadeza al principio y después con pasión. A ella se le cayó el algodón de las manos.

-Princesa, ven a casa conmigo -susurró. -Sí. Claro que sí -contestó con los ojos brillantes. Condujo con rapidez anhelando tocarla. La deseaba tanto que solo pensarlo le mareaba, el deseo corría por sus venas como un afrodisiaco. Y él sabía por el modo en Que había temblado al besarla que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera.

Pero también sabía que la locura inicial del sexo no sería suficiente. La desearía otra vez, lentamente cuando hubiera recuperado la cordura, tomándose todo el tiempo que necesitara para perderse en sus besos, para acariciar la entre los muslos, para saborear la dulzura de miel de sus pechos.

No la tocaría en ese momento. La verja se abrió auto máticamente cuando apretó el botón y se cerró silencio samente a su paso. La carretera de gravilla nunca le ha bía parecido tan larga ni los árboles tan altos.

Detuvo el coche, abrió la puerta, salió y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Darién -susurró, y el deseo de su voz, la suavidad de su suspiro, casi le deshizo. Todos sus planes románticos, la dulce seducción que tenía planeada, se vieron barridos por el deseo.

La besó sujetándole la cabeza entre las manos, hun diendo los dedos en su cabello mientras ella se aferraba a él, agarrándose de su camisa, con la boca abierta y salva je-Subió las escaleras de madera llevándola en brazos sin dejar de besarla. Podía escuchar el ruido del mar cho cando contra la arena como el pulso contra sus venas.

La dejó en el suelo suavemente, con el cuerpo pega do al suyo, y buscó las llaves en el bolsillo.

-Espera -susurró e hizo un último intento para man tener la cordura.

Pero Serena no podía esperar. Su cuerpo se estremecía con la tensión que se había creado entre ellos durante el silencioso viaje en coche. Nunca había deseado ni nece sitado tanto sentir el abrazo de Darién.

Ella murmuró su nombre, se colocó entre él y la puerta, agarrándole por el cuello con la boca abierta ten tándolo.

-Ahora, por favor, Darién, ahora -pidió.

Lo tocó deslizando la mano hasta su erección y aga rrándole. Escuchó el ruido de las llaves al caer al suelo, su gemido y después se sujetó en sus hombros mientras él la apretaba contra la puerta. Le levantó la falda y ella sintió que le rompía las braguitas, sintió que se bajaba la cremallera y después se introdujo dentro de ella profun damente, y las estrellas empezaron a girar en el cielo.

-Serena -susurró mientras la agarraba para empujarla hacia él-. Serena.

-Darién -contestó con voz temblorosa. Quería decirle más, lo que sentía...

Pero él se movió, una y otra vez. Un grito agudo salió de su garganta y se perdió.

Se despertó sola en la amplia cama de Darién cuando el amanecer pintaba la habitación de rosa y oro. Encima de su cabeza el ventilador giraba lentamente.

Serena suspiró, se encogió bajo la manta. Le dolían un poco los músculos y tenía la boca hinchada. De su piel se desprendía el delicado aroma del sexo. Había sido una noche muy larga, llena de abandono. Y se sentía de ma ravilla. Suspiró otra vez, estiró los brazos, se puso boca abajo y se frotó la cara contra la almohada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La funda y las sábanas eran de seda. La cama era enorme. La habitación había sido el decorado perfecto para las horas que había pasado con Darién. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Era el decorado perfec to. La habitación había sido diseñada para las conquistas de un soltero.

¿Con cuántas mujeres habría compartido su cama? Tenían que haber sido muchas. Un hombre como Darién nunca viviría como un monje. ¿Cuántas habían muerto y resucitado en sus brazos para luego lamentar su pérdida? ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar su turno?

Serena cerró los ojos.

Nada de compromisos, nada es para siempre, solo placer mientras durara. Ese era el trato. Era un acuerdo mutuo. Se había descubierto a sí misma, podía ser inde pendiente, libre, sensual... Seguramente eso ya era bas tante. ¿Lo era?

Se tumbó sobre la espalda y observó distraída el ventilador. Tenía todo lo que había soñado. Y aun así, de re pente, se sintió vacía.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Buenos días, princesa -saludó Darién, y Serena se sen tó, tapándose hasta el cuello con la sábana.

Él se quedó en la puerta con una bandeja en las ma nos. Solo llevaba unos vaqueros sin abrochar, el pelo re vuelto, y estaba más irresistible, más varonil que nunca. Sería fácil enamorarse de él. Esa idea la dejó sin aliento. No podía enamorarse de un hombre como Darién, que no creía en un compromiso para toda la vida y menos aún en el amor.

-He preparado el desayuno -comentó sonriendo mientras atravesaba la habitación y dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla-. Beicon, huevos, tostadas y café.

«Di algo». Como pudo, consiguió apartar la vista de su cara y mirar hacia la bandeja.

-Hay comida para un regimiento -comentó forzando una sonrisa.

-Sí. Imaginé que tendrías tanto apetito como yo -contestó sonriendo con malicia.

Ella lo miró. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y no po día hacerlo en la cama.

-Darién...

-Además tenemos que recuperar fuerzas -afirmó y la besó-. Las clases de conducir cansan mucho -murmuró con la boca en su cuello.

-¿Clases de conducir? -preguntó perpleja apartándo se.

-Sí -respondió tomando una loncha de beicon de la bandeja. Le dio un mordisco y se la metió en la boca a ella-. No son exactamente clases de conducir. Abre la boca, princesa, y toma un bocado -continuó. Ella comió y el beicon nunca le pareció tan sabroso-. Clases de Pors che -explicó mirándola y sonriendo-. A no ser que hayas cambiado de idea sobre conducir un coche rápido...

Serena apartó la sábana y saltó de la cama.

-¡Darién! No he cambiado de idea. Me encantaría conducir tu coche. ¿De verdad que quieres? ¿Darién, qué ocurre?

La miró. Ella estaba de pie con las puertas de cristal a su espalda, iluminadas por la luz del día, desnuda y mar cada con las señales de la pasión.

-¿Darién?

Deseaba tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerle el amor otra vez. Deseaba entrar dentro de ella y escuchar aque llos pequeños gruñidos mientras la llevaba al borde del abismo.

-¿Darién, qué ocurre?

Pero sobre todo quería abrazarla, solo abrazarla y no dejarla marchar nunca. No aquel día, ni el siguiente, ni... Se levantó.

-Acabo de recordar que tenemos que aplazar las cla ses de Porsche para otro día. Tengo una cita esta mañana.

-Vaya. Claro. Quizá mañana, o al día siguiente...

-Te llamaré cuando tenga tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Le pareció un adiós cortés. ¡Malnacido! Solo una masoquista se enamoraría de un hombre como Darién Chiba. Y allí estaba ella desnuda en su habitación. Quería taparse con los brazos, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, recogió su camisa.

-Me parece bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso voy a estar muy ocupada los próximos días -respondió. Le temblaban las manos mientras se abrochaba la camisa-. De todos modos, llámame. Estoy segura de que podre mos vernos otra vez.

-Bien. Me alegro de que... que comprendas que...

-Lo comprendo, Darién. De verdad que sí.

Él asintió otra vez. No lo comprendía, se dio cuenta por su Voz, pero, ¿quién tenía la culpa? Él no. Había de jado su postura muy clara. Quizá se había dejado llevar Unos minutos antes, haciendo todos esos planes para los dos. Ella debería haberle frenado. ¿No había dicho que quería la misma libertad que él? Pero así eran las mujeres. Decían lo que imaginaban que los hombres querían oír aunque fuera mentira.

-¿Darién?

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría vestirme.

Pero no delante de él. No necesitaba decirlo para que se entendiera.

-Claro. Si quieres darte una ducha...

-Gracias, pero me ducharé en casa.

-Bien. Solo tardaré un par de minutos y te llevaré a casa.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y entró en la ducha. Después, abrió el grifo a tope, agachó la cabe za, se apoyó con las manos en la pared y dejó que le ca yera el agua sobre los hombros.

Debía haber llevado a Serena a casa la noche anterior. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Y qué era esa tontería de la lista de deseos? Había muchas cosas que ella no ha bía hecho, ¡vaya una cosa! Él tampoco, nunca había vo lado en un jet, ni había cruzado el Pacífico en globo, ni nunca se había enamorado sin reservas...

-Demonios, demonios... -susurró.

Pero no estaba enamorado y nunca lo estaría. Lo ha bía creído una vez, y había aprendido a no atarse a una mujer durante mucho tiempo. Serena tendría que aceptarlo. Darién cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Serena -la llamó-. Serena. Escucha...

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca. El dormitorio es taba vacío. Serena se había ido.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

ADONDE habría ido sin coche? Darién se puso los pantalones, salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras. -¿Serena?

La puerta estaba abierta. Salió fuera y la llamó otra vez. No hubo respuesta ni señal de ella.

Descalzo y sin camiseta se metió en el coche y lo en cendió. El motor rugió y la gravilla saltó al pisar el ace lerador.

No podía haber ido muy lejos.

Debería haber sabido que huiría. Siempre lo hacía. Había huido la primera noche, y también cuando se ha bía enfrentado a ella al día siguiente. También se había querido escapar de Peregrine, pero él había sido más rá pido.

La verja estaba abierta. Cruzó la puerta, frenó, miró a la derecha y a la izquierda... Allí estaba, caminando con decisión por el arcén de la autopista hacia Los Ángeles. A aquella hora la carretera estaba llena de coches hacien do un ruido atronador.

Darién salió del coche y corrió tras ella.

-¡Serena!

Ella le oyó, sabía que sí porque aceleró el paso, pero no se dio la vuelta. Pasó una furgoneta haciendo sonar el claxon.

-¡Serena, maldita sea!

Darién la alcanzó, la agarró y la giró hacia él. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y la boca apretada.

~ ¡Déjame!

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mí, va quero!

-¡No seas tonta! No puedes volver a tu casa andando.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera, señor Chiba. ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-Te estás comportando como una cría.

-Ni soy una cría ni soy tonta. Déjame Darién o te juro que...

-No me gusta que la gente huya de mí, princesa -afirmó acercándose y tocándola-. Deberías haberlo imaginado.

-No huía. Me iba. Y no me importa lo que te guste o lo que no te guste.

-Serena, maldita sea...

El ruido de un coche entrando en el arcén hizo que ambos se giraran. Un coche de policía se había parado detrás de ellos.

-Mira lo que has hecho -murmuró Darién.

-¿Lo que he hecho?

Un policía salió del coche. Su sonrisa era agradable, pero su paso era prudente y decidido.

-Buenos días, muchachos. ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, oficial. La señorita y yo estamos teniendo una discusión.

El agente asintió. Darién sintió su mirada observando su pecho desnudo, sus pies descalzos y su mano alrede dor de la cintura de Serena.

-¿Es cierto, señorita? ¿Es una discusión?

-No, no lo es. Este hombre... este hombre... -respon dió con frialdad.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sí. Y él...

Dudó. No podía decir nada sin desear esconderse en un rincón. ¿Podía decirle al policía que Darién y ella ha bían pasado la noche juntos? ¿Que estaba huyendo por que se había sentido utilizada y humillada? ¿Que él había ido tras ella porque se había sentido insultado, o por que se había arrepentido y había decidido que el sexo era demasiado bueno para dejarlo?

-¿Señorita?

-Lo conozco. Y estamos teniendo un desacuerdo, no una discusión.

-Un desacuerdo -repitió el policía-. Bueno, si no le importa, señorita, sería mejor que se llevara su desacuer do a donde empezó.

-Lo haremos -aseguró Darién, apretando a Serena-. Es tábamos a punto de volver a mi casa, ¿verdad, Serena? Ella lo miró como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos. -Sí -asintió entre dientes. -¿Va usted voluntariamente, señorita? -Sí, agente.

El policía asintió, se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Serena soltó su mano. Con la cabeza alta y erguida se dirigió ha cia la verja. Darién le dijo al policía que tuviera un buen día y caminó tras ella. Se subió al coche, le dio la vuelta, apretó el control remoto de la puerta, miró hacia el retro visor y vio que Serena se dirigía hacia la parcela contigua.

-Demonios, ¿a dónde crees que vas ahora? -preguntó cuándo la alcanzó tras dejar el coche.

-Al mismo sitio al que iba cuando te entrometiste, a mi casa.

Darién la soltó, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. -Primero tendrás que escalar el muro que separa mi terreno del de al lado.

-Me las arreglaré.

-Lo dudo. Has debido estar muy protegida para no darte cuenta de que tu mausoleo está al menos a una hora de aquí en coche.

-No es un mausoleo, y no tenía ninguna intención de caminar. Llamaré a un taxi en cuanto encuentre una cabi na.

-Si quieres ir a casa, perfecto, yo te llevaré -dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

-No necesito que me hagas ningún favor, muchas gracias. Soy perfectamente capaz de...

-Escucha, esto es una locura -señaló Darién pasándo se una mano por el cabello.

-No lo es. Debe de haber un ciento de cabinas en la carretera.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Darién se situó delante de ella y la agarró por los hombros.

-Dejémonos de juegos, princesa. Sabes perfectamen te de qué estoy hablando. Las cosas fueron bien hasta que... hasta que...

-¿Hasta qué?

-Hasta que mentí.

-¿Mentiste?

-No tenía ninguna cita. Es que tuve miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-¿Te importaría dejar de repetir todo lo que digo?

Cruzó los brazos otra vez. Ella deseó que no lo hu biera hecho porque la hacía mirar aquel torso amplio y bronceado, aquellos bíceps musculosos, el vello oscuro que se convertía en una pelusa sedosa antes de desapare cer en la cintura de sus vaqueros desabrochados.

-No estoy repitiendo todo lo que... -se calló y se mordió el labio-. No sé de qué estás hablando, Darién. ¿De que tenías miedo?

Él empezó a caminar. Ella dudó y lo siguió hasta la playa. Cuando llegaron a la arena, él se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-No eres la primera mujer que pasa una noche en mi cama.

-No necesitas jactarte de ello. Nunca creí que lo fue ra -replicó con frialdad.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que lo entendías.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y hundió los pies en la arena tibia.

-No tienes por qué insistir en ello. Ya sé que lo de anoche no fue nada especial.

-No es cierto. Claro que lo de anoche fue especial, y tú lo sabes -aseguró agarrándola por las muñecas.

El viento colocó un mechón de cabello en su rostro. Ella soltó una mano, se retiró el cabello y lo miró sor prendida.

-Entonces, por qué, quiero decir, qué... -Ya te lo he dicho, tuve miedo. Escucha, ¿crees que me resulta fácil decir esto, princesa? Pues no.

-¿Decir qué? No sé de qué estás hablando.

-No tengo ninguna intención de empezar una rela ción estable. Te lo dije desde el principio.

Se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Iba a decirle que había cambiado de idea?

-Ya lo sé. Yo te dije lo mismo.

-Exactamente. Y aun así estábamos planeando el día juntos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca pasas el día con las mujeres con las que te acuestas? -preguntó aún más con fundida.

-¡No seas ridícula! Claro que sí. Pero es que... es que...

''¿Qué, Chiba? ¿Que nunca lo habías deseado hasta entonces? ¿Que enseñarle a esta mujer a conducir un co che veloz, a comer perritos calientes con chile y a montar en una montaña rusa, te proporciona más placer que cualquier otra cosa?».

Le recorrió una oleada de pánico.

-Es que no quería hacerte daño al decirte que no te confundieras creyendo que está sucediendo algo entre nosotros, porque no es así.

-Creo que piensas demasiado, vaquero.

-Quiero seguir viéndote, Serena, pero no quiero sentirme atado. ¿Está claro?

-¿Y no hice yo esa misma afirmación ayer?

-Sí, pero eso no impidió que estuvieras de acuerdo con los planes para hoy.

-No sé qué es peor Darién, si tu descomunal ego o tu forma parcial de ver las cosas -rio Serena. Dio un paso ha cia adelante y le apuntó el pecho con un dedo-. Tú hicis te los planes. Yo estuve de acuerdo por educación. ¿De verdad crees que eso significa que quería que sentaras la cabeza?

-Yo no he dicho eso exactamente -replicó sonroján dose.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué has dicho exactamente?

-Solo que no queremos que esto se nos escape de las manos.

-Te refieres a nuestra aventura.

-Sí, nuestra... nuestra... -tartamudeó. ¿Por qué le cos taba tanto decir esa palabra? A la princesa no le costaba nada. Estaba preparada y dispuesta a tener la relación fá cil que él siempre había querido tener con una mujer y que rara vez conseguía, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan molesto?-. Nuestra aventura -dijo al fin.

Ella asintió, pero de repente se sintió incómoda. Lo que quería era irse a casa, darse un baño caliente e inten tar encarrilar su vida.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto -afirmó sua vemente.

-¿El qué?

-Esta relación, como quiera que la llames...

Darién la abrazó y la besó.

-Terminará cuando termine -susurró-. ¿Lo entien des, princesa?

Sabía que lo correcto era decirle que ya no aceptaba órdenes de los hombres, y menos de los arrogantes y egocéntricos, pero él la besó otra vez abrazándola con fuerza y se rindió al beso.

Después de un buen rato, él levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si damos la primera clase de Porsche?

-Pero si dijiste que...

-Sí, pero ya lo hemos aclarado. ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Quieres ponerte al volante o no?

«Di que no. Dile que gracias, pero que tenía razón, que deberíamos mantener la distancia». Había pasado el día anterior y el anterior con él, ¿acaso quería estar con él otra vez?

-¿Princesa?

Miró aquellos ojos azules y él corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Me encantaría.

Serena apretó el acelerador mientras el coche corría ha cia el borde del Eagle Canyon.

-Tranquila, princesa, disminuye. Esas curvas parecen muy cerradas -protestó Darién y fingió cerrar los ojos cuando ella se rio y empezó a tomarlas-. ¡Dios, he crea do un monstruo! -Maldición. -¿Qué?

-La puerta está cerrada. Tengo que parar y marcar el código.

-Gracias a Dios -respiró aliviado Darién sonriendo. Al pasar la puerta, Serena aceleró otra vez. Detuvo el coche frente a Tsukino House y se volvió hacia Darién. ¿Y bien?

El la miró. Habían conducido con las ventanillas abiertas y el viento la había despeinado. No llevaba ma quillaje, así que el color sonrosado de su rostro provenía de la excitación. Y llevaba una camiseta vieja suya y Unos pantalones desteñidos suyos también con los bajos doblados hasta media pierna. Tenía un aspecto desastroso pero estaba tan bonita que solo mirarla le dolía.

-¿Darién? ¡No me digas que conduzco tan mal que te has quedado sin habla!

-Bueno. No creo que puedas competir en las carre ras, pero... -contestó y sonrió cuando ella empezó a po ner caras-. De acuerdo. No lo has hecho mal.

-He estado magnífica.

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien.

-¡Lo he hecho genial!

Darién se rio y se inclinó para darle un tierno beso

-Un par de clases más y estarás preparada para com prarte un deportivo rojo.

-Gracias por este día tan maravilloso -dijo ella son riendo.

-De nada -respondió y tomándole la barbilla la besó largamente para saborear la forma y el sabor de su boca- Te llamaré mañana.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer mañana -afirmó rápida mente.

-Claro. Yo también. ¿Y si cenamos juntos mañana?

-Llámame y ya veremos -contestó animadamente.

Ella agarró la puerta y él le agarró la mano apretán dosela.

-No juegues conmigo, Serena.

-¿Jugar?

-Y no te hagas la tonta tampoco. Ya te dije ayer que yo no comparto.

-Sí, eso dijiste. Mientras dure me serás fiel.

-Y espero lo mismo de ti.

-Justamente. Pero es que yo tengo mi propia vida. Tú me lo recordaste esta mañana, y me alegra que lo hicie ras.

-Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo digo en serio. Ya te lo dije, Darién, quiero dis frutar de mi libertad.

-Bien -asintió mientras se ponía al volante y cerraba la puerta-. Te recogeré mañana a las siete.

Su protesta llegó demasiado tarde. Darién ya había encendido el coche y se había puesto en marcha. Conti nuó mirando en su dirección hasta qué no quedaron más que unas nubes de polvo. Después, suspiró y subió los escalones de su casa.

Iba a recogerla cada tarde y la llevaba a su casa a pri mera hora de cada mañana, como si nunca hubieran ha blado de no pasar todo el tiempo juntos. También esta ban juntos los fines de semana en Malibú, menos el fin de semana que volaron al valle del Napa para caminar entre los viñedos de Peregrine.

-He dado mi conformidad a la venta -informó Serena mientras se sentaban en los escalones del porche de la casa victoriana sobre la colina-. Puedes decirle a tu pa dre que Peregrine es suyo, cuando quiera.

-Bien -asintió Darién besándole los dedos. Sonrió, se levantó y la levantó a ella- Hice la reserva en aquel hotelito de la costa.

-Vaya -se estremeció Serena. -¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

-Me duele la cabeza. Pero estaré bien en cuanto lle guemos allí. Alojarse allí será genial.

Lo hubiera sido, pero por la tarde se sintió muy cansa da. Por la noche le castañeteaban los dientes y le dolían los huesos. Y a la mañana siguiente tenía una fiebre de cuarenta. A pesar de sus protestas, Darién llamó a un mé dico.

-Gripe -diagnosticó el doctor-. Se está dando mu cho. Necesita reposo, mucho líquido, aspirinas...

Serena gruñó, se sentó e intentó salir de la cama. Darién la rodeó con un brazo. -Voy a vomitar -musitó. -No sin mí -dijo, y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Para su asombro, se quedó con ella, la sujetó mien tas vomitaba, le limpió la cara con un trapo húmedo y la llevo de vuelta a la cama.

-Como estaba diciendo, necesita descanso, líquido, aspirinas para la fiebre y comida ligera cuando su estómago lo aguante -continuó el médico-. Estará bien en unos días.

Darién miró al doctor.

-Vivimos en Malibú, pero vinimos en avioneta. ¿Puede volar?

-Yo no vivo en Malibú. Yo vivo en...

-Claro, le daré algo para contener las náuseas, la as pirina le bajará la fiebre, tápela con mantas, y puede lle vársela a Malibú.

-Pero yo no vivo en...

-Calla -dijo Darién delicadamente, sonrió y le dio la mano al doctor-. Gracias, doctor.

-De nada. Será mejor que se lleve un cubo, por si acaso -bromeó.

Serena dijo que se sentía como un paquete de la cruz roja.

Mientras la colocaba en el asiento de atrás de la avio neta Darién contestó que tenía un aspecto desastroso, pero se lo dijo con ternura. Su rostro estaba pálido y los ojos hundidos y con ojeras. Tenía el cabello lacio tras dos días sin lavárselo, y el cubo que tenía entre las pier nas no colaboraba a mejorar la imagen.

Parecía cansada, enferma y débil, y en ese momento, supo que sentía por aquella mujer algo que no había sen tido jamás. Y le asustó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella cuando vio que fruncía el ceño.

-Nada -respondió y dirigió su atención a la avioneta.

Estuvo enferma cinco días.

Vomitó, sudó, se quejó, tembló, y Darién la cuidó.

Le sujetaba la cabeza cuando vomitaba y la bañaba cuando tenía fiebre. La tranquilizaba cuando se quejaba y la calentaba cuando temblaba. Y a la mañana del sexto día, Serena se despertó, se estiró, bostezó y anunció que podría comerse un caballo.

Darién también se incorporó.

-¿Significa eso que te encuentras mejor? -preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Me siento fenomenal -contestó sonriendo-. ¿Estu viste aquí todo el tiempo o lo soñé?

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Me tomé cinco minutos libres de vez en cuando para ducharme y hacer café.

-Sí, pero estuviste conmigo el resto del tiempo. No tenías por qué hacerlo, lo sabes. Podrías haberme llevado a casa, tengo un ama de llaves -afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

Su sonrisa tembló un poco. Le tomó el rostro, le apartó el cabello de las sienes y le besó la nariz.

-Sí, lo sé -aseguró suavemente.

La expresión de su rostro era tan amable como el roce de sus manos, y el calor de su sonrisa la hizo desear tumbarse en sus brazos y aferrarse a él para siempre, prueba de que aún seguía bajo los efectos del resfriado. De otro modo nunca hubiera deseado algo así.

-Quería cuidar de ti, princesa. Es así de simple.

-Gracias.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvieron las miradas. Darién deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla y de cirle que...

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Tan solo asegú rate de nominarme para el Nobel.

Ella se rio hasta que se vio en el espejo.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Eso soy yo?

-¿Cómo que eso?

-Esa criatura que veo en el espejo. ¡Qué espanto!

Darién saltó sobre ella cuando se retiró las mantas.

-No tan deprisa, cariño. Eres capaz de caerte de bru ces.

-Los dos nos caeremos de bruces si no me lavo un poco -replicó. Se levantó de la cama enrollándose la sábana. Sabía que era una tontería ser tan pudorosa en ese momento, pero no era por pudor sino porque algo había cambiado entre ellos-. ¿Darién? ¿Me podrías dejar algo que ponerme hasta que vuelva a mi casa?

-Claro. Cuando te duches, te daré algo para que te lo pongas -contestó levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-No. Será mejor que me duche sola. Tengo muchas cosas de mujeres que hacer. Lavarme el pelo, depilarme las piernas...

-De acuerdo, pero si te mareas...

-Gritaré, te lo prometo.

La ducha le sentó de maravilla. Serena permaneció bajo el agua con los ojos cerrados, enjabonándose, lavándose el pelo, frotándose y aclarándose hasta que se sintió lim pia. Las imágenes de Darién abrazándola, ayudándola, animándola a beber zumos iban y venían.

«Quería cuidarte, princesa. Eso es todo».

Su amante se había convertido en su amigo. Por algu na razón, ese pensamiento la asustaba tanto como la di vertía.

-¿Princesa?

Tomó aliento, cerró el grifo y abrió la puerta de la du cha. Darién estaba fuera con una enorme toalla blanca.

Ella saltó a la alfombrilla y dejó que él la envolviera en la toalla.

-Esto es estupendo -aseguró cuando él la apretó más.

-Sí -dijo y advirtió a su cuerpo que se comportara. Serena había estado enferma. Aún estaba débil, y quien sa bía cómo reaccionaría cuando viera lo que había hecho. Le enrolló la toalla, echó un paso hacia atrás y le movió la cabeza hacia la habitación-. Te he sacado algo para que te vistas, si no te gusta, dímelo.

Ella rio mientras caminaba sobre la moqueta.

-Cualquier cosa que me haga parecer humana otra vez será... -se calló al ver la ropa encima de la cama. Un par de sus vaqueros, una de sus blusas de seda, unas braguitas suyas y uno de sus sostenes. Ella levantó la vista.

Darién estaba en el armario dándole la espalda-. Darién, has sido muy amable.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ir a mí casa para buscar algo de ropa. Ha sido realmente...

-Lo he traído todo -replicó.

-No comprendo.

-Quizá todo no, pero sí la mayoría de lo que había en tu armario y en tus cajones. Tu ama de llaves reunió las cosas que creyó que querrías y las trajo aquí, pero volve remos si olvidó algo y...

El observó su expresión perpleja, se calló y se apartó a un lado. Serena lo miró al ir hacia el armario donde su ropa colgaba al lado de la de Darién.

-¿Darién, qué es esto? -preguntó mirándolo.

-Te vienes a vivir conmigo.

-¿A vivir contigo? No. Tengo una casa, una vida, y acordamos que...

-No ha cambiado nada -aseguró con la voz ronca mientras la abrazaba-. Es una locura no vivir juntos.

-Pero acordamos que...

-Ya lo sé. Pero mientras estemos juntos...

-Mientras dure, querrás decir.

-Sí, mientras dure quiero que estés conmigo.

-¿Se te ocurrió en algún momento preguntarme qué quería hacer yo, vaquero?

Le tomó las manos. Con delicadeza, le quitó la toalla y la dejó caer sobre el suelo para abrazarla desnuda.

-De acuerdo. Voy a preguntártelo, princesa. ¿Quieres estar conmigo o no?

Ella lo miró sabiendo cuál debería ser su respuesta, que debería exigirle independencia, que de ninguna ma nera iba a permitirle que tomara el control de su vida y de su corazón.

El agachó la cabeza y la besó.

-Estoy esperando -susurró.

Serena le abrazó por el cuello.

-Esto es una locura.

Era la respuesta que él necesitaba oír.

Se quitó los vaqueros y la tumbó en la cama. Le dio besos en las sienes, en el cuello, le lamió los pezones, se los mordisqueó suavemente, le acarició los muslos y hundió su cara entre ellos. Hacía tanto tiempo, días, una eternidad...

-Ahora me toca a mí -dijo ella y se arrodilló sobre él, besándolo mientras recorría su cuerpo musculoso, to mándolo con la boca, amándole con los dientes y con la lengua hasta que gimió y la tumbó debajo de él. Entró en ella de una sola vez y ella estalló en un millón de frag mentos de luz.

-Mi maravillosa princesa -susurró Darién mientras la abrazaba.

Serena se acurrucó, cerró los ojos y se dijo que no podía ser cierto... Pero lo era. Se había enamorado de Darién.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

DARIÉN nunca había sido tan feliz y eso le maravi llaba. Incluso al principio de su matrimonio con Cathy, antes de que las cosas hubieran empezado a ir mal entre ellos, había habido mañanas en que sonreír y estar alegre había sido una tarea rutinaria. Solía tener en la cabeza algún asunto de trabajo, y a veces incluso la charla de Cathy le molestaba.

Con Serena era diferente. Lo despertaba con besos o él a ella. Cada vez que se levantaba de la cama lo hacía sonriendo. Nunca se había preocupado mucho por el de sayuno, y seguía sin preocuparle, pero tomarse un café frente al precioso rostro de su princesa le parecía la for ma perfecta de empezar el día. Y saber que estaría en la puerta para recibirlo era aún más perfecto. Resultaba asombroso lo rápidamente que había empezado a acos tumbrarse a verla allí esperándolo, a pesar de que cada vez estaba más interesada en todo lo concerniente al im perio que su padre le había legado.

Sí, era feliz. Y todo el mundo lo sabía. Algunos, como Jedite Haskell, le hacían bromas sin cesar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Chiba? ¿Se te ha quedado pegada la sonrisa en la cara o qué? -le preguntaba siempre.

Y Darién chasqueaba la lengua y le contestaba que probablemente sí.

Sabía que Serena también era feliz, aunque a veces esa felicidad se ponía a prueba. Como aquella vez que sonó el teléfono por la mañana temprano, y ella contestó. Él se despertó cuando ella dijo « ¿Sí?» con la voz somnolienta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó él, pero supo que había algún problema cuando vio la expresión de su cara.

-Sí, es el 555-0937 -contestó con frialdad. Y después le pasó el auricular, se sentó contra la almohada y se que dó mirándolo.

Darién se incorporó.

-¿Sí? Claro. Es genial, Emma. Gracias por llamar -respondió. Colgó el auricular y buscó a Serena que ya había salido de la cama-. Era Emma.

-Qué bien -replicó Serena. Se puso el albornoz y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, Darién estaba re costado sobre la almohada.

-Es mi secretaria.

-¿Acaso he preguntado?

-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Estamos en un país libre, Darién. No tienes que...

-Pero quiero hacerlo -afirmó y se incorporó. Ella miró su torso bronceado y musculoso y apartó la mira da-. Maldita sea, Serena, ¿de verdad crees que te estoy en gañando?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Serena agarró el cepillo y empezó a cepillarse el cabe llo.

-Tenemos un acuerdo: no acostarnos con nadie más mientras estemos juntos. ¿No es así? -dijo con calma.

-¿Crees que no te engañaría porque tenemos una acuerdo? -preguntó.

-Solo me preguntaba si sabe tu secretaria quién soy -comentó ignorando la pregunta.

Darién sintió que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

-Parecía que no. Pareció sorprendida de oír mi voz.

-Supongo que lo estaba -contestó. Se sentó, apartó la manta, se puso en píe y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño-No suelo hablar de mi vida privada con mi secretaria.

-¿Con quién hablas de eso entonces?

Salió del cuarto de baño, aún desnudo, y se detuvo detrás de ella.

-Escucha, no se me dan muy bien los juegos a prime ra hora de la mañana. Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena dudó. A ella no se le daban bien los juegos a ninguna hora del día. ¿Qué le pasaba aquella mañana? Había contestado el teléfono, la secretaria de Darién pa reció sorprendida al escuchar su voz. En principio no pa recía que hubiera motivo para preocuparse. Al contrario era bueno saber que las mujeres que entraban y salían de su vida no se quedaban a dormir muy a menudo o no se sentían con confianza para contestar el teléfono.

Excepto que eso no cambiaba que ella no era más que una de esas mujeres anónimas. Quizá él se arrepenti ría un poco cuando su aventura terminara, pero termina ría. Ella se había metido en ella sabiéndolo, y sabiendo que Darién no deseaba que formara parte de su vida. Nunca le había presentado a su familia ni a sus compañe ros de trabajo. Ni siquiera su secretaria sabía que existía.

-¿Princesa?

-Lo siento. Es que... es que me he despertado con do lor de cabeza, eso es todo.

Darién sonrió, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él.

-Yo también. Pero sé cómo se cura.

-No -dijo con frialdad-. De verdad que no, Darién. Lo que necesito es un par de aspirinas. ¿De acuerdo?

El continuó mirándola durante bastante rato. Des pués, se encogió de hombros y la soltó.

-Claro. De todos modos tengo que irme. Emma lla mó para decirme que un cliente quiere verme enseguida -informó caminando hacia el cuarto de baño otra vez. Se detuvo en la puerta-. ¿Serena?

-¿.Sí?

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos en la ciudad? -preguntó tras dudar un instante.

Ella asintió. Ya lo había hecho otras veces, ir a la ciu dad en su deportivo rojo nuevo, aparcar cerca de su ofici na y esperarlo en el vestíbulo.

-¿A qué hora?

-¿Qué te parece un poco antes de las cinco? Sube a mi oficina y te presentaré a mis compañeros.

-De acuerdo -asintió como si no fuera la primera vez que la había invitado a entrar en su mundo.

-De acuerdo -repitió y se dijo a sí mismo que estaría bien.

Se vistió como si fuera a una reunión de la directiva de una de sus empresas y llegó tan pronto que tuvo que dar varias vueltas al edificio para matar el tiempo.

Cuando tomó el ascensor, se bajó en el piso de Darién y caminó por el pasillo de su oficina con el corazón ace lerado.

Su secretaria la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Usted debe de ser la señorita Tsukino -dijo Emma levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano-. El señor Chiba está atendiendo una llamada de última hora. ¿Quiere sen tarse?

-Gracias -contestó Serena amablemente.

Se sentó, tomó una revista y la ojeó. Miró hacia arri ba y se encontró la mirada curiosa de la secretaria. La mujer se sonrojó, sonrió y fingió hacer algo. Serena se for muló cientos de preguntas. ¿Había reconocido Emma su voz? Conocía su nombre, ¿pero sabía quién era? ¿Qué le había dicho Darién? ¿Que una tal Serena Tsukino se pasaría por allí? ¿O le había contado algo más? ¿El qué? ¿Que vivían juntos? ¿Cómo se denominaba a una mujer que vivía con un hombre? Llamarla «cita» era un poco tonto, pero referirse a ella como su amante era demasia do íntimo. ¿Se la llamaba «querida»? No, los hombres mantenían a sus queridas, pagaban el alquiler, les com praban vestidos. Darién no había hecho nada de eso. Nunca se lo habría permitido, aunque no tuviera dinero. Ser una querida era totalmente degradante.

-Princesa.

Serena se levantó de un salto. Darién permanecía en la puerta de su despacho. Su sonrisa y su tono de satisfac ción la tranquilizaron. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, marti rizándose por haber tenido unas ideas tan estúpidas.

-Darién.

Él sonrió y le ofreció las manos.

-Lo siento, Chiba. No sabía que tuvieras compañía.

Serena se giró y un hombre la sonrió desde la puerta de otro despacho.

-Jedite, creí que estabas fuera de la ciudad esta semana -dijo Darién.

-Estaba, pero volví antes de lo... Vaya, tú eres Serena Tsukino -comentó con una sonrisilla agarrándole la mano.

-Estoy muy ocupado en este momento... –intervino Darién rápidamente.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Nos conocemos? -preguntó Serena.

-La verdad es que no, pero me hubiera gustado cono cerla aquella noche en la subasta.

-Vaya -contestó con la cara pálida.

-Chiba, no nos habías dicho que estabas saliendo con la señorita Tsukino.

El rostro de Darién parecía estar esculpido en granito.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te cuento, Haskell.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Serena sintió que le ardía el rostro. Miró hacia Darién.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de qué? -preguntó Darién fría mente.

-Ya sabes, de esto. ¿Estáis saliendo o qué?

Darién rodeó la cintura de Serena con un brazo.

-Llegamos tarde -se despidió. Pasó a Haskell y a su secretaria de largo y salieron por la puerta. No habló has ta que llegaron al ascensor-. Lo siento, princesa. Haskell es un imbécil.

-Creí que no hablabas sobre tu vida privada en la oficina -replicó Serena cortante.

-No lo hago.

-Pero la subasta debe de haber sido un tema de con versación bastante común.

-Lo fue, pero la subasta no fue algo personal exacta mente.

-Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros lo fue.

-Por supuesto. No quería decir que...

El ascensor se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y un caballero de pelo gris entró en él.

-Darién -saludó. Darién saludó con la cabeza-. ¿Y quién es esta encantadora joven? -preguntó sonriendo el viejo Sullivan, le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Es Serena -murmuró Darién.

-Un nombre encantador para una dama... ¿Serena? Serena. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

El ascensor se detuvo de nuevo. Las puertas se abrie ron. Darién agarró la mano de Serena y salió deprisa del as censor.

-Hasta mañana, John -se despidió.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio hasta que doblaron una esquina. Después, se puso frente a Darién con la mirada brillante y se colocó las manos en las caderas.

-Todos en ese horrible lugar saben quién soy -afir mó.

-Princesa...

-¡No me llames princesa, vaquero! ¿Qué más saben? Además de que hice la tontería de pujar por ti.

-Nada. ¿Qué más iban a saber?

-¿Te refieres además de que hice el tonto?

-No. Sí. Demonios, Serena, has sido tú quien lo ha di cho. ¿Quieres hablar de esto aquí? ¿No podríamos ir a un lugar más discreto?

-Primero quiero que me contestes. ¿Qué más les has contado sobre mí? ¿Les contaste lo que sucedió aquella noche? ¿Lo que hice yo...?

-¡Demonios, Serena! -exclamó Darién, agarrándola del brazo-. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? No, no les conté lo que ocurrió. Ya te he dicho que no hablo de mi vida privada...

-En el trabajo. Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Entonces por qué todo el mundo me miraba con lascivia?

-¡Dios santo! No lo hacían, solo te miraban con cu riosidad, eso es todo. No puedes echarles la culpa. Quie ro decir que probablemente se acuerdan de que tú pujaste en la subasta. Y ahora que saben que estamos saliendo...

Supo que había cometido un error en cuanto lo dijo pero era demasiado tarde. Serena se quedó pálida. -Saliendo -repitió. -Sí. Estamos más o menos... -Saliendo. Tú y yo estamos saliendo. -Serena...

Ella se soltó, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él. Darién la siguió, pero lo retuvieron en la puerta de salida. Cuan do llegó a la calle, ella ya se había ido, ¿pero hacia dón de?

No tenía ni idea. Fue hacia Malibú. No estaba allí. Fue a Tsukino House. Tampoco estaba allí. A eso de las diez de la noche, había recorrido lo que parecían miles de kilómetros, pero seguía sin encontrarla.

Estaba furioso y preocupado. Sobre todo, furioso, no sobre todo preocupado. ¿Dónde podía haber ido? ¿Y por qué estaba tan enfadada? Darién se sentó en el porche de su casa con el teléfono, un vaso, media botella de vino y miró hacia el mar.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? -preguntó en voz alta-. Estaba enfadada porque nunca le había presen tado a nadie de mi oficina. Y después, cuando lo hice, se enfadó porque ellos averiguaron cómo nos habíamos co nocido.

Darién se sirvió más vino y se lo bebió. Las mujeres estaban locas. No había forma de complacerlas. Le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él. ¿No era eso suficien te? Nunca se lo había pedido a ninguna mujer, ni antes de su matrimonio ni después.

-Maldita sea-exclamó y marcó el número de Endimión.

Endimión respondió a la primera.

-Hola, y seas quien seas te diré que no estoy de hu mor para charlas tontas.

-Y yo tampoco -contestó Darién.

-¿Dar? -la voz de Endimión se suavizó-. ¿Cómo sabías que yo necesitaba...?

-Dime una cosa. ¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres? -pre guntó Darién.

Endimión soltó una carcajada.

-Que son mujeres, eso es lo que les pasa.

-Sí. Es esta mujer -dijo Darién bajando los escalones hacía la playa.

-Siempre hay una mujer.

-Le pedí que viniera a vivir conmigo.

-¿Qué? Escucha, antes de hacer nada serio, párate y piensa.

-No es nada serio. Bueno, ahora sí. Pero no lo será siempre. Tenemos un acuerdo. Estamos juntos sin atadu ras, sin compromisos... ¡Maldita sea, deja de reírte!

-Todas quieren un compromiso -afirmó Endimión-. Al menos lo desean cuando ellas quieren, no cuando tú estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nada. Escucha, sobre esa nena...

-No es una nena -replicó Darién con sequedad-. Se llama Serena.

-Serena. Un nombre con clase para una... Espera un segundo. La nena, la mujer que te compró en la su basta. ¿No se llamaba...?

-¿Y qué si era ella?

-No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Es que me sorprende, eso es todo. Esa mujer te compró para pa sarlo bien...

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices sobre ella, Endimión.

-Escucha, lo único que digo es que es un poco raro que se haya convertido en tu querida.

-No es mi querida.

-¿Entonces cómo la llamas si está viviendo en tu casa?

Darién abrió la boca y después la cerró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-No sé cómo llamarla. Eso es parte del problema. Tengo que llamarla de alguna manera, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?, cuando se la presento a alguien.

-Ella tiene nombre, úsalo.

-Ese no es el tema. Estamos viviendo juntos, Endimión. ¿Cómo se lo digo a la gente?

-¿Por qué tienen que saberlo? -preguntó.

-Porque ella no quiere que sea un secreto.

-Dar, tienes un problema grave, ¿lo sabes?

-Es que tengo que llamarla de alguna manera.

-¿Tu cita?

-Demonios, no.

-Entonces tu amante.

-No, a ella no le gustaría eso.

-¿Y por qué no la presentas como tu amiga? -sugirió. Darién se rio-. Entonces solo queda decir que es tu querida.

-No lo es, o quizá sí. El tema es que es más que una querida.

-Dile eso a ella,

-¿Sí? Sí -afirmó lentamente y sonrió-. Quizá sea eso lo que quiere oír. «Princesa, Serena, quiero que sepas que para mí eres más que una querida...».

-¡Malnacido!

Se giró a tiempo para ver cómo el puño de Serena atra vesaba el aire y lo alcanzaba en la barbilla. Se tambaleó un poco y se le cayó el teléfono.

-Princesa, princesa, ¿qué...?

-Yo no soy tu querida, Darién Chiba,

-Lo sé -aseguró frotándose la barbilla-. Eres mucho más que...

-¿Sabes una cosa, vaquero? Eres un idiota de marca mayor.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Darién comenzó a se guirla, pero tropezó con el teléfono. Cuando llegó a la entrada, ella ya estaba montada en su coche.

-Serena -gritó.

Serena sacó un brazo por la ventanilla. Algo brillante colgaba de sus dedos.

-No, nooo... -dijo Darién.

Las llaves que le había quitado al Porsche brillaron bajo la luz de la luna y aterrizaron en los setos que bor deaban el camino. El motor del coche rugió y el vehículo arrancó.

-Serena -gritó, pero ella ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Ya era suficiente. Si quería dejarlo, que lo hiciera.

Se sentó justo en el lugar donde las olas tocaban la arena. Llevaba el teléfono en el bolsillo y una copa con lo que quedaba del vino. Dejó que el agua fría le rozara los pies mientras se decía que todo había terminado.

La aventura se había complicado demasiado. Ade más, habría terminado de todos modos, tarde o tempra no.

Serena Tsukino era solo una mujer, bonita sí, pero en California había tantas mujeres bonitas como arena en la playa.

También era inteligente. Y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Y le gustaba su ímpetu, decidió mientras se frota ba la barbilla. Y tenía un amor por la vida que convertía cada día en una alegría. Podía hablar de todo con ella, de las cosas importantes y de las insignificantes. ¿Y qué? Aun así solo era una mujer de tantas...

Sonó el teléfono. Se lo sacó del bolsillo, con el cora zón acelerado, se lo acercó al oído y oyó la voz de su hermano Gage.

Gage parecía estar mal, tan mal que Darién se olvidó de sus propios problemas.

-¿Gage? ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces...

-Escucha, Dar. Solo quería preguntarte algo.

-Gage, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces...

-Estoy intentando hablar bajo, maldita sea. No quiero que Natalie me oiga. -¿Qué sucede? -Escucha, cuando una persona quiere el divorcio y la otra no... -empezó a decir. El divorcio de Gage y Natalie seguía adelante aunque Gage no quería-. Dar, sé que no tiene sentido, pero esto es tan confuso... -Te refieres al amor. Y tanto que lo es, -Escucha, sé que no lo entiendes. Quiero decir, sé que no estás enamorado y que nunca lo has estado.

-El amor apesta. El hombre pierde el equilibrio, se convierte en un idiota tal, que ni él mismo se reconoce. ¿Y para qué? Para que una mujer lo vuelva loco y lo con vierta en un tonto baboso. -Dar, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. -¿Estás seguro? No lo parece.

-Escucha, Gage. Estoy algo ocupado ahora... ¿Quie res saber si puedes evitar que Natalie siga con el divor cio? La respuesta es no. Siento decírtelo, pero si quiere terminar, lo hará.

-Sí. Me lo imaginaba... Gracias de todos modos.

-¿Gage? No dejes que se marche. No permitas que la mujer a la que amas se marche, aunque tengas que hacer piruetas para retenerla...

Se le cayó el teléfono de las manos. «La mujer a la que amas». Esa era Serena. La amaba, sí, la amaba. No era una aventura que fuera a terminar, era para siempre... A no ser que permitiera que se marchara.

-Chiba -dijo en alto-. Ella tenía razón. Eres un idio ta.

Darién se puso en pie y corrió hacia la casa. A medio camino se detuvo y retrocedió, agarró el teléfono y mar có el número de Endimión en Boston.

-Escucha, Gage lo está pasando mal -le contó a su hermano cuando contestó.

-Sí, últimamente están pasando muchas cosas.

-Llámalo, ¿de acuerdo? No está en casa, pero tengo su número de teléfono. Anótalo.

-¿Dar? Escucha, no es el mejor...

-Dile que no sea idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Ningún hombre debería dejar que la mujer a la que ama se aleje de él.

-Amor -repitió Endimión-. ¿Amor? ¿Quién sabe lo que significa eso?

Darién abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Lo sabrás, cuando te suceda lo sabrás -le respondió.

Endimión dijo algo, pero Darién no esperó para escuchar lo que decía. Apagó el teléfono, lo depositó sobre la mesa y empezó a buscar el otro juego de llaves. ¿Dónde estaban?

En el cajón, donde las había guardado el día que compró el coche.

Se detuvo para tomar una taza de café instantáneo y para dejar un mensaje en el contestador.

-Serena, si eres tú, dime dónde estás y quédate allí. ¿Me oyes, princesa? Quédate allí.

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de dónde estaba, y allí era hacia donde se dirigía en ese momento.


	13. Chapter 13

SANDRA MARTON – AMOR A SUBASTA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

SERENA estaba exhausta cuando llegó a la casa victoriana de los viñedos Peregrine. Y aún estaba fu riosa, a pesar de que parte del enfado había desa parecido mientras conducía como si le fuera la vida en ello.

«Fantástico», se dijo mientras detenía el coche ante una señal de stop en el camino. Había tenido una aventu ra apasionada con Darién Chiba y todo lo que le quedaba de ella era un talento recién descubierto para conducir como un piloto de carreras, así como haberse reencontra do como mujer.

Los truenos retumbaban por todo el valle. Serena aga rró su bolsa de viaje del asiento contiguo y corrió hacia la casa justo cuando empezaba a llover.

-Genial -murmuró mientras abría la puerta y la ce rraba tras ella.

Una tormenta era justo lo que necesitaba aquella no che. Ruido y furia, cortesía de la madre naturaleza, para hacer juego con la rabia que tenía dentro.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, encendió la luz y miró en torno suyo. La casa parecía más acogedora durante el día que en aquel momento, pero, ¿adónde más podía ha ber ido? A Tsukino House no. Darién tenía razón. La anti gua casa era un mausoleo. Cuanto antes la vendiera, me jor.

Serena fue hacia las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. Esta ba muy oscuro. Dudó un instante.

-Ahora eres una mujer independiente -murmuró-.

¿Te va a hacer temblar las piernas la oscuridad del piso de arriba?

Quizá sí, si los rayos y los truenos se acercaban más.

Se rio con nerviosismo, respiró profundamente y su bió al piso de arriba.

Había muchas habitaciones, algunas de ellas amue bladas. Escogió una al azar y puso la bolsa de viaje sobre la cama. No había mucho dentro de ella, algunas cosas de aseo que había comprado en el supermercado, su vie jo albornoz, unos vaqueros, ropa interior, una camiseta y unas zapatillas. No había nada más porque no quedaba nada en Tsukino House. Darién se lo había llevado todo, había vaciado sus armarios y sus cajones el día que deci dió que ella iba a vivir con él. ¿Le había preguntado? No. ¿Había pensado preguntárselo?

-No -dijo apretando los labios.

¡Malnacido, arrogante y egoísta! Estaba mucho mejor sin él.

Se quitó el traje de seda y la camisa que se había puesto para señalar el día en el que entraría en la vida de Darién.

Desde ese momento, la única vida que le interesaba era la suya propia: Los últimos vestigios de la antigua Serena habían desaparecido aquella tarde, al darse cuenta de que no amaba a Darién en absoluto. Necesitaba pensar que sí para justificar que se estuviera acostando con él. Los efectos de vivir en un ambiente conservador y tradicional no desaparecían fácilmente. Aunque lo harían. Por fin era libre de todo y de Darién.

La ducha funcionaba. Había unas toallas ásperas en la estantería al lado del lavabo. Se secó rápidamente, se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se puso el albornoz.

Qué patético era haber intentado convencerse de que lo amaba. Su relación había sido solo sexo. Había llega do el momento de que lo aceptara.

La luz de un relámpago iluminó la ventana del cuarto de baño. Serena dio un respingo cuando sonó el trueno.

Ojalá pasara la tormenta. Entonces se encontraría bien. La casa era grande y antigua y asustaba un poco, pero mientras no hubiera goteras y no se fuera la luz... Hubo otro relámpago y la casa se quedó a oscuras. Serena tragó saliva, entró con cuidado en el dormitorio y esperó. La luz volvería en un minuto... Y lo hizo. -¿Lo ves? -dijo temblorosa y se rio. La luz había vuelto y su vida iba a mejorar. Supuso que tendría que agradecérselo a Darién. Si no hubiera su cedido aquello, si no le hubiera dicho que era más que una querida, se habría quedado a vivir con él hasta que decidiera que había llegado el momento de tener otra amiguita. Porque eso era lo que había sido para él. Una muñequita inteligente y atractiva.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero llorar por Darién sería ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? -Por nada -dijo y se secó los ojos con las manos. Se había comportado como una tonta, pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de haber terminado ella con la aven tura, no él. Quizá no fuera mucho, pero era mejor que nada. Y ahora que estaba libre de Darién, tenía muchos planes que hacer.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Lo primero, vendería Tsukino House y se compraría un apartamento en Brentwood o en Huntington Beach. In cluso podría vivir allí. No, porque ya había accedido a venderlo. ¿Para qué iba a vivir allí? Ni siquiera había una razón para haber ido aquella noche...

Un trueno rugió y la habitación quedó a oscuras de nuevo, pero esa vez la luz no volvió. La oscuridad era impenetrable. Era como estar enjaulada en terciopelo ne gro. No podía ver nada... pero podía oír. Escuchó un ara ñazo en la ventana, un golpe, un suspiro. -Basta -susurró.

Era una rama de árbol contra la ventana. La lluvia en el tejado. Era el viento lo que había oído, no una persona.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación. Serena gritó y corrió hacia la puerta, ¿pero dónde estaba la puerta? No po día verla. No conocía la casa. Necesitaba una luz, ¿dónde estaban las velas o una linterna? En la cocina. Allí era donde se guardaban en Tsukino House. Lo que tenía que hacer era llegar allí.

Con cuidado, salió de la habitación y bajó las escale ras interminables. Abrió la puerta y finalmente sintió bal dosas bajo sus pies. Había armarios en las paredes. A cie gas fue de uno a otro, abrió cajones, revolvió dentro de ellos, intentando no pensar en los bichos que podría ha ber dentro después de tanto tiempo sin usarse.

Había sido una estupidez ir allí. Los Ángeles estaba lleno de hoteles. Podía haberse quedado en uno o haber soportado una noche más en Tsukino House. No tenía sentido haber ido allí. Aquella casa vacía aún le pertene cía... y estaba llena de recuerdos.

¿Había sido esa la razón de ir? ¿Para sumergirse en el recuerdo del día que había llegado allí para vender Pere grine a un desconocido sin rostro y en su lugar había acabado en los brazos de Darién?

Por supuesto que no. Estaba allí porque necesitaba salir de Los Ángeles y de todo lo que conocía. Darién no era la razón. No lo amaba. Solo se había acostado con él. Era lo bastante adulta como para superarlo.

Los truenos Rigieron otra vez. La casa se agitó bajo la tormenta. ¿Dónde estaban aquellas malditas velas? ¿Y la linterna? Tenía que haber un en... Serena suspiro de ali vio cuando la encontró. Ojalá funcionara...

-Sí-dijo con alegría cuando iluminó la cocina.

Así estaba mejor. Un poco de luz, un poco de lógica, quizá algo para calentarse, vino, tenía que haber en algu na parte.

Buscó por la cocina, el salón, el comedor. Perpleja, permaneció en el pasillo tratando de imaginar dónde es taría el vino, si es que había. Su padre y Seiya guardaban los licores en la biblioteca.

Encontró la biblioteca con facilidad. Se equivocó al primer intento, pero acertó al segundo. Pensó mientras apuntaba con la linterna que la casa tenía muchas posibi lidades. Se arrepentía de haber accedido a venderla. Vi vir allí podría ser divertido.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a divertirse. Estaba bien diri gir su propia vida en lugar de permitir que Darién lo hi ciera por ella.

Así fue como se había metido en aquel lío. Había de jado que él tomara el control. Él había establecido las normas y ella se había quedado atrapada en ellas. Si le hubiera preguntado si quería vivir con él de un modo educado y civilizado, ella le habría dicho que no. ¿Y su arrogancia al asumir que ella daría saltos de alegría ante la idea?

Era una mujer atractiva, capaz, inteligente. No desea ba atarse a ningún hombre. Tenía intereses, ingresos y un imperio del que hacerse cargo. No necesitaba que un hombre le hiciera perder el tiempo y decirle lo que tenía que hacer, y desde luego no uno como Darién, que no pensaba más que en organizarle la existencia como si ella fuera incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Serena permaneció en medio de la biblioteca y dirigió la luz a cada rincón oscuro. Había un bar empotrado, y algunas botellas polvorientas, ¿pero y qué, acaso el vino no mejoraba con el tiempo?

Se quedaría allí hasta que volviera la luz. De todas las habitaciones de la casa, aquella era la más acogedora, si es que se podía llamar así a un cuarto con las paredes de caoba, sofás llenos de cojines, una mesa del tamaño de un campo de béisbol y libros encuadernados en piel.

Se dirigió hacia el bar, se colocó la linterna bajo el brazo, miró las botellas y eligió un Cabemet Sauvignon con un halcón en la etiqueta. Se sirvió una copa. Des pués, con la linterna bajo el brazo y la copa en la otra se sentó en un taburete.

No le había gustado que Darién dirigiera su vida.

Bebió un trago de vino.

La había arrastrado a la pista de baile la noche en que se conocieron a pesar de sus objeciones. La había besado delante de todo el mundo. Había ido a su casa, había en trado y la había forzado...

La copa tembló en su mano.

-Serena, ¿puedes ser sincera al menos sobre eso? -su surró.

No la había forzado. Ella había deseado que le hicie ra el amor, pero no había tenido el valor de admitirlo, así que había dejado que él tomara la decisión por ella.

Y había sido maravilloso. Incluso en aquel momento podía sentir el roce de sus labios en la boca, en los pe chos. Podía recordar la excitación que había recorrido su cuerpo cuando la había llevado a su habitación.

Depositó la copa sobre la barra con cuidado.

Los besos de Darién, sus caricias, su cuerpo contra el de ella. Había sabido cómo complacerla, hacerla gritar su nombre, hacer que perdiera el corazón.

Serena frunció el ceño, levantó la copa, bebió vino y se recriminó por dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos. Re godearse en la miseria no iba llevarla a ninguna parte. Quizá hubiera sido un error ir allí aquella noche. Quizá debería haber salido, gente, ruido. Nunca le habían gus tado las discotecas, otra de las quejas de Seiya, pero ya era una mujer nueva. Quizá la nueva Serena disfrutaría de la vida nocturna.

Al día siguiente por la noche, saldría sola. Iría a uno de esos restaurantes que había oído, pediría champán y elegiría algo impronunciable del menú. Y se pondría algo femenino y seductor, quizá aquel traje blanco, o aquel vestidito de punto negro... Todo lo que tenía estaba en la casa de Malibú. No tenía ropa gracias a Darién. ¿Qué de recho tenía a llevar sus cosas a su casa sin preguntar pri mero? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que quizá ella no quisiera vivir con él y abandonar su recién encontrada li bertad? ¿Cómo había sabido que a ella le encantaría vivir con él, compartiendo sus días y sus noches? No sabría lo apesadumbrada que estaba en esos momentos al imagi nar los días y las noches que se avecinaban sin él.

La copa tintineó cuando se sirvió más vino. ¿Por qué no? Le haría sentirse lo bastante cansada como para en cogerse en el sofá y dormir un poco. Quizá no soñaría con Darién, con lo mucho que lo echaba de menos... -Darién, te odio -dijo.

Le tembló la voz, pero era cierto. Tenía que recordar lo. No lo amaba, lo odiaba. Incluso había ido a Malibú para decírselo, porque no quería que pensara que la había herido. Y también para preguntarle algo. « ¿Significo algo para ti, Darién?». Él le había dado la respuesta sin tener que preguntar. Significaba algo para él. Era algo más que una querida, se lo había dicho como un cumplido mirándola como un perrillo herido, como si no pudiera imaginar por qué esas palabras no la habían mareado de felicidad.

-Te desprecio, Darién -afirmó mientras las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro.

Dejaría que la gente creyera lo que quisiera de ella. Cómo la había mirado aquel tipejo de la oficina, como si supiera alguna broma obscena de la que ella fuera prota gonista. Todo el mundo la había mirado como si fuera una aventura de una noche. -Y no lo fui -susurró. No lo fue. Había sido la amante de Darién, pero no su amor.

Serena se secó la nariz con la manga.

-Basta -dijo. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Darién no la había amado, no le había prometido amor. Pasar un buen rato, sí, amor no. Y nunca para siempre. Lo había dejado claro y ella le había dicho que le parecía bien. El problema era que ella había mentido. Cómo lo había complicado todo perdiendo su corazón por un hombre que no lo quería. ¿No era genial? No solo era mentirosa, sino también tonta. Y estaba sola en una casa que era tan acogedora como un depósito de cadáveres en medio de una tormenta. Lo único que faltaba era un tipo con una máscara de hockey y un hacha intentan do entrar.

Algo golpeó la puerta de la casa.

Serena gritó, se derramó el vino en el albornoz y se le vantó de un salto.

La oscuridad impenetrable se erguía entre la bibliote ca y el vestíbulo.

Algo golpeó la puerta otra vez.

-Es una rama, es una rama, una rama... -murmuró.

Claro que sí. La tormenta debía de haber arrancado alguna rama, con todo ese viento, los rayos, la lluvia...

La rama golpeó la puerta otra vez, pero sonó como un puño. Serena buscó algo que pudiera usar como un arma. ¿La botella de vino? ¿La linterna?

Se oyó otro golpe. Serena murmuró una oración y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la botella en una mano y la linterna en la otra.

-¡Abre esta maldita puerta, Serena!

-¿Darién? -preguntó perpleja.

-Sí, soy Darién. Abre la puerta o la echaré abajo.

Por un segundo, se le llenó el corazón de esperanza. La había seguido, a ella... Claro que la había seguido. Las mujeres no dejaban al gran Darién Chiba porque sí.

-Serena, sé que estás ahí. Y te digo que abras la puerta, ahora mismo.

Serena miró hacia la puerta. No podría entrar esa vez, había echado el cerrojo.

-¡Vete, Darién!

-No me voy a ningún sitio. Y no me voy a quedar aquí fuera ahogándome mientras conversamos -aseguró. La puerta tembló cuando le dio otro puñetazo-. ¿Serena, me oyes?

-No -contestó levantando la barbilla.

Fuera, empapado hasta los huesos por la tormenta, Darién gruñó y apoyó la frente en la enorme puerta de madera.

-Serena, te lo advierto, ¡no juegues conmigo! -gritó Darién dándole un puñetazo y una patada a la puerta.

Sería mejor que no lo hiciera. Estaba enloquecido y llevaba así desde hacía bastante rato.

Los informes meteorológicos habían advertido de una gran tormenta. Las avionetas habían aterrizado en la pista como abejas volando al panal, pero él había tomado la suya de todos modos.

-Este va a ser un vuelo difícil -le había advertido un viejo piloto cuando había rellenado su plan de vuelo.

Pero nada habría evitado que volara hacia el norte, y todo para perder el tiempo buscando un coche porque cuando aterrizó, las tiendas de alquiler estaban cerradas. Al final le había pagado cien dólares a un muchacho para usar su furgoneta, que olía ligeramente a caballo.

Lo que le mantenía en su camino era imaginar la cara de Serena cuando lo viera, Seguramente recuperaría la ra zón. Se arrojaría a sus brazos, le diría cuánto lo amaba...

Darién miró hacia la puerta. Permaneció bajo la llu via, calado hasta los huesos, suplicándole a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Eso le aterrorizó pero siguió con su objetivo porque amaba a Serena, con el acompañamiento del coro de fondo y de las ñores a los lados del pasillo.

Por otro lado, ¿cuánto amor le podía dar si moría de neumonía?

-Abre la puerta. Serena.

-No.

-Serena, ¿sabes que has dejado tu deportivo con la ca pota bajada? -preguntó dulcemente.

La puerta se abrió. Darién sonrió triunfante y entró en la casa en cuanto Serena sacó la cabeza fuera.

-Mentiroso -dijo furiosamente y lo amenazó con la botella de vino-. ¡Sal de aquí, vaquero!

Darién le quitó la botella, frunció el ceño y olisqueó el aire.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-No. Y si lo he hecho, no es asunto tuyo, ¡mentiroso!

-Eso ya lo has dicho -replicó dejando la botella. Ce rró la puerta y se la quedó mirando. La lluvia goteaba por su nariz y caía sobre el suelo desde su ropa empapa da-. Y ya sé que mentí, pero era solo para salvar mi vida. Estaba ahogándome ahí fuera. ¿Te importaría dejar de apuntarme a los ojos con la linterna?

Serena apartó la linterna y él la miró. Llevaba un albor noz demasiado grande con una mancha marrón. El cabe llo le caía lacio y tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos. Estaba preciosa.

-Puedes quedarte, pero solo hasta que cese la tor menta. No me gustaría tener que explicar por qué dejé que un hombre se ahogara delante de la puerta.

-Gracias -dijo y pasó.

-Estás mojando el suelo.

-Una observación muy astuta, princesa. ¿No tendrás una toalla?

Ella dudó, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta. Darién la siguió en silencio al piso de arriba, por el pasi llo y hasta el dormitorio. Al momento, le tiró un montón de toallas a las manos.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Qué educada.

-No hay ninguna razón para no serlo.

Él miró a la cama y después hacia ella.

-No siempre éramos tan educados cuando compartía mos la cama.

-Baja cuando te hayas secado -replicó sonrojada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Quiero que vuelvas.

No había querido decírselo así. Su intención había sido tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y contarle cómo ella había cambiado su vida..., pero sintió que sus posibilidades dis minuían. Nunca había visto a la princesa tan fría y distante.

-¿Serena? He dicho que...

-Ya he oído lo que has dicho. ¿Qué esperas que diga, Darién?

-Que volverás -contestó.

La alegría que ella había empezado a sentir se evapo ró.

-Quieres que vuelva a tu lado -dijo volviéndose ha cia él. -Sí.

Él dio un paso hacia delante deseando poder verle los ojos, pero ella volvía a apuntarle con la linterna. El cora zón le dio un vuelco. Aquello no estaba yendo bien. Ha bía admitido que la amaba, le había pedido que no lo de jara. ¿Por qué no estaba en sus brazos? Sabía que lo amaba. Tenía que amarlo. -No.

Darién se paró. -¿Qué quiere decir no?

Serena se humedeció los labios. «No me mires de esa manera, como si de verdad me amaras». -Princesa, sé que te fallé... -¿Crees que es eso lo que pasa? -De acuerdo. Te hice daño. Pero no era mi intención. Cuando dije que eras más que una querida para mí lo que quería decir era que te habías convertido en el centro de mi vida.

-Eso es muy bonito -afirmó.

¿Qué era aquello? Estaba abriéndole su corazón y lo único que ella decía era que...

-¿Bonito? Te desnudo mi alma y tú me dices que es bonito.

-No voy a volver contigo -aseguró con la voz tem blorosa-. Te odio, Darién. Te odio.

-No me odias.

-Vete y no vuelvas.

-Estás enamorada de mí, princesa.

-¿Enamorada? ¡Tú ego es increíble! ¿Por qué crees que estoy enamorada de ti? -preguntó. Las luces se en cendieron y lo que vio en los ojos de Darién la dejó sin respiración- Aléjate de mí, vaquero -ordenó rápidamen te, pero ya era tarde. Ya se estaba acercando a ella. Ella dio un paso atrás, y luego otro. Se chocó contra la pa red-. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, Darién! ¿Darién? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Desnudarte -contestó tranquilamente.

-¡No! Darién, escúchame. Primero has entrado a la fuerza en mi casa...

-No he entrado a la fuerza. Y esta no es tu casa -re plicó él intentando deshacer el nudo de su albornoz-. Me dejaste entrar, ¿recuerdas?

-Solo porque no quería que tu muerte pesara sobre mi conciencia. Maldita sea, esto no resolverá nada.

-Sí, lo hará. No podrás mentirme cuando hayamos hecho el amor.

-¡No vamos a hacer el amor! -gritó golpeándole las manos-. ¡Para!

-Recuérdame que te enseñe cómo hacer un nudo.

-No vas a enseñarme nada más.

-Sí que voy a hacerlo. Me gusta navegar y nunca te dejaría que hicieras un nudo así... Ya está. He logrado deshacerlo.

-No me gustan los barcos. Y no voy a navegar conti go. No... No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó suavemente, y agachó la ca beza para besarla.

-Darién -susurró cuando le sujetó el cuello-. Por favor...

Él la besó otra vez.

-Dime que me quieres -pidió.

-No. Yo no... -murmuró mientras le bajaba el albor noz y después le besaba el pecho.

-Dilo, princesa -susurró.

-Esto es coacción. No es justo.

-Tienes razón, no lo es -accedió y la besó tiernamen te una y otra vez-. Dilo de todos modos.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-De acuerdo, lo admito. Te quiero. Y siempre te he querido, desde el primer momento.

Darién apoyó la frente contra la suya.

-Gracias, princesa.

Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

-Eres mi alma, mi corazón -susurró ella-. Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado -susurró.

-Serena, mi dulce Serena -murmuró tumbándola en la cama y colocándose a su lado-. Te quiero. Te adoro. No quiero despertarme por las mañanas sin ti en mis brazos, o acostarme sin que me des un beso de buenas noches.

-Darién -susurró-. Si quieres decir que...

Él se retiró para mirarla fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

-Quiero decirlo. Cuando te ponga un anillo de boda, entenderás que vamos a hacer estas promesas para siem pre.

Serena se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Un anillo de boda? ¿Promesas? Darién... ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, princesa. Te lo estoy di ciendo. Vas a casarte conmigo -aseguró. ¡Estaba nervio so! Respiró profundamente para calmarse-. Serena, cásate conmigo y sé mi amor para siempre.

Serena rio de alegría. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó.

-Sí, sí, sí... -susurró.

Darién sonrió. Se incorporó, se quitó la camiseta mo jada, las zapatillas, los vaqueros y la abrazó otra vez.

-Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

-No tenía otro sitio donde ir. Tenías razón, odio Tsukino House. Y no podía volver a tu casa.

-Viniste aquí por nosotros, cariño. Porque este es el lugar donde comenzó nuestra vida juntos.

-Tienes razón.

-Sabes, princesa, estaba pensando que este lugar no debería pertenecer a una empresa. Podríamos vivir aquí.

Al menos los fines de semana, hasta que Peregrine se convierta en lo que tiene que ser.

-Es demasiado tarde. Se lo vendí a tu padre.

-Todavía no. El trato aún no es efectivo.

-En ese caso, llamaré a mis abogados y les diré que quiero darte Peregrine a ti, como regalo de boda.

-No puedes. Llamé a tus abogados desde la avioneta. Compré el lugar para los dos.

-¿Lo compraste? Darién Chiba, eres el hombre más arrogante del mundo. ¿Cómo podías estar tan seguro de lo que iba a decir?

-Sabía que ninguno de los dos podría estar completo sin el otro -afirmó.

-Darién -susurró y empezó a llorar.

Darién suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte.

-Mi hermana me dijo una vez que nunca sería capaz de entender a las mujeres -murmuró.

-Tu hermana tenía razón. ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?

-Pronto, muy pronto. Pero primero... -dijo. La besó y se colocó encima de ella-. Está lloviendo, cariño. Y di jiste que siempre habías querido caminar bajo la lluvia.

Serena le bajó la cabeza.

-Más tarde.

Y en medio de una maraña de sábanas de seda y sus piros, Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino se unieron como si fuera la primera vez, no solo con pasión sino también con amor.

**FIN…**


End file.
